The Mad Baba
by effacelethalfuzzy
Summary: "Xi Luhan, seorang namja yang dihamili seseorang, dibuang keluarganya serta menjadi sosok Baba bagi putra tunggalnya, Ziyu. Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan, mapan dan penuh pesona 'menginginkan' Luhan berlutut dibawah kakinya./ "Dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi dihidupku, kau adalah yang terbaik. Terima kasih." / HUNHAN!/ YAOI!/ BOYS LOVE! ft. ZIYU/ SIDERs and HATERs not allowed
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Xi Luhan, seorang namja yang dihamili seseorang, dibuang keluarganya serta menjadi sosok Baba bagi putra tunggalnya, Ziyu. Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan, mapan dan penuh pesona 'menginginkan' Luhan berlutut dibawah kakinya./ "Dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi dihidupku, kau adalah yang terbaik. Terima kasih."_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1**

' _ **PRANGGG!'**_

" _Apa yang kau katakan, Luhan?" Namja paruh baya itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang dihadapan Luhan yang berlutut dengan terisak._

" _Ma-maafkan aku, Baba." Suara Luhan terdengar serak dan bergetar. Sosok yang dipanggil Baba itu menghela napas dengan keras._

" _Siapa?" Tanya Baba menatap Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya terdiam menunduk. "AKU TANYA SIAPA BAJINGAN YANG SUDAH MENGHAMILIMU, LUHAN!?" Sentak sang Baba menarik kerah Luhan hingga berdiri dan terhuyung. Baba masih menyentak keras tubuh Luhan yang kian berderai air mata._

" _Maafkan aku, Baba. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Sesal Luhan. Baba berhenti lalu membalikkan badan, mengambil langkah menjauh dari Luhan._

" _Yifan! Antarkan Luhan ke rumah sakit dan gugurkan bayi haram itu secepatnya." Yifan menatap kaget ayahnya, Luhan memegang perut ratanya sementara Mama menatap Baba seolah tak percaya._

" _Baba, kita-_

 _-TIDAK, YIFAN!" Baba memotong sebelum Yifan sempat berbicara. "Jangan melindungi adikmu lagi, tidak kali ini." Tegas Baba._

" _A-aku tidak bisa, Baba. A-aku tidak mau mengguggurkannya." Luhan memberi bantahan, dia menatap Baba yang mendelikkan mata padanya. "Yang Baba sebut bayi haram ini adalah darah dagingku, meski aku tidak tahu siapa ayahnya."_

" _Han." Panggil suara lembut, seorang namja cantik berjalan kearah Baba. "Luhan benar, Han. Kita tidak bisa menggugurkan bayi itu, ia cucu kita."_

" _Tidak, Heechul!" sahut Hangeng cepat. "Dia bukan cucuku. Inilah akibatnya karena kalian selalu melindungi Luhan, memanjakannya dan tidak benar-benar mengawasinya. Dia menjadi urakan dan tidak terkendali. Dia bahkan tidur dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya hingga hamil." Marah Hangeng._

 _Suasana menjadi hening, Heechul tidak berani angkat bicara sedangkan Yifan menatap lama adik kesayangannya._

" _Jika kau tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan bayi haram itu, pergilah Luhan! Aku melepasmu dan bayi haram itu, tapi pergilah dari rumah ini atau dari kota ini. Berhenti memanggilku Baba dan menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu." Putus Hangeng membuat semua mata membola. Hangeng berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya. "Kuberi kau satu jam untuk berkemas dan segeralah pergi dari rumah kami."_

 _Heechul memandang Luhan sejenak lalu berlari menyusul suaminya yang menjauh, sedangkan Luhan menatap Yifan meminta maaf. Luhan memasuki kamarnya, menyiapkan travel bag milik lalu memasukkan pakaian miliknya. Ia pandangi tiap ruas kamar yang selama ini ia tinggali lalu menangis._

" _Maafkan aku." Sesal Luhan. Setelah memuaskan tangisannya Luhan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia basuh muka kusutnya dengan air. Luhan pandangi kaca disana yang memantulkan sosok dirinya._

" _Ini salahku, dan ini hukumanku." Rapal Luhan dalam hatinya. Pandangannya turun ke arah perut lalu mengusap memutar dengan sayang. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan kuat untukmu."_

" _Yifan ge." Panggil Luhan saat mendapati Yifan berdiri di kamarnya._

" _Baba memintaku untuk memastikan kau tidak membawa fasilitas apapun dari keluarga ini." ujar Yifan dingin. "Dan berhenti memanggilku gege dengan mulut kotormu, aku bukan gege-mu lagi." Luhan tersenyum pahit, dia menyayangi Yifan melebihi orang tuanya dan mendengar Yifan mengatakan hal tersebut membuat Luhan ingin menangis keras saat ini juga._

" _Baiklah. Bisakah aku memelukmu sebagai pertemuan terakhir kita?" Luhan menatap penuh harap. Dan ketika ia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya, ia tak bisa menahan senyum dengan air menggenang dipelupuk matanya._

" _Aku menyayangimu, ge. Sampai kapanpun. Maafkan aku."_

 _._

 _._

"Lu? LU? LUHAN!?"

Luhan segera terduduk dengan nafas tak beraturan, memegang pipinya yang memanas dan memandang sang pelaku dengan kerucutan sebal dibibirnya.

"Kau mau membangunkanku atau memukuliku sih, Baek?" Kesal Luhan mengelus pipinya. Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Kau menangis didalam tidurmu. Aku menepuk pelan pipimu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak segera bangun, jadilah aku menamparmu." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan tampang tanpa dosanya. "Apa mimpi buruk itu lagi?" Luhan termenung.

"Dengar Luhan, kau tidak sendirian. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Aku, kau, Kyungsoo dan Ziyu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghapus airmata Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana hidupku jika kau dan juga Kyungsoo tidak bersamaku. Terimakasih." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Kau keluargaku juga sekarang, jangan sungkan." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "Lihat wajah jelekmu itu, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berkencan denganmu." Sindir Baekhyun tajam.

"Ya! Biar bagaimanapun aku ini sangat dikagumi, kau tidak ingat saat dikampus dulu bahkan tidak ada sehari kulewati tanpa surat cinta dilokerku." Luhan mengumbar dengan bangga membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yayaya, Luhan yang agung yang menyiramku dengan jus jambu dihari pertamaku sekolah transfer."

Celotehan Baekhyun membuat Luhan terdiam, senyumnya menghilang berganti dengan gurat sedih dan menyesal. Baekhyun mengumpat, mengutuk mulut embernya yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Lu." Panggil Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu. Ini, pukul mulut cerewetku." Baekhyun mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menepuk-nepukkan dimulutnya. Luhan tertawa lalu menarik tangannya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan merupakan murid di _Ma Shou University_. Baekhyun mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar selama satu tahun. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Luhan, sosok angkuh dan urakan dimata Baekhyun. Tiada hari tanpa mengumpati sikap seenak jidat Luhan padanya. Baekhyun bahkan bersumpah akan mencekik Luhan dengan tangan mungil dan rampingnya. Namun semua berubah. Saat hujan deras sepulang dari kuliah, ia menemukan Luhan tergeletak dengan darah bercucuran dikepala. Tanpa berpikir tentang sikap Luhan padanya selama ini, Baekhyun membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Merawat Luhan yang koma selama empat bulan dan secara perlahan semua berubah kala Luhan sadar. Baekhyun yang dulu merupakan musuh besar Luhan berganti menjadi Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi Luhan. Baekhyun bahkan membawa serta Luhan ke negara asalnya, Korea. Dan di negara ini keduanya bertemu sahabat baik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang turut berperan dalam kehidupan baru Luhan.

.

.

 **The Mad Baba**

 **.**

 **.**

Pekatnya malam telah berganti dengan kicauan burung-burung gereja, mentari mulai mengintip dengan sinar keemasannya. Di sebuah _flat_ kecil daerah Seoul telah ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan dua orang _namja_ yang berebut untuk memilihkan pakaian balita satu tahun. Sementara si bayi hanya mengernyit lalu tertawa karena tingkah ajaib dua orang dewasa dihadapannya.

"Hari ini cuaca sedang terik, Baek. Ziyu bisa kepanasan jika memakai baju itu." Sungut Luhan.

"Tidak, Luhan! Ziyu sangat cantik jika memakai baju ini." Baekhyun mengotot.

"Baek, Ziyu itu tampan bukan cantik!" Geram Luhan. "Dan jangan keras kepala, Ziyu bisa kepanasan dan kulitnya kembali ruam-ruam juga gatal." Luhan memberi penjelasan. Baekhyun menghela napas, merasa kalah jika berdebat dengan Luhan.

' _ **TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!'**_

Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar memencet bel _flat_ milik Kyungsoo yang berjarak dua blok dari tempatnya dan Luhan tinggal.

"BAEK SIALAN!" Umpat Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan apron dibadannya. Baekhyun menyengir sementara Luhan mendelik tajam.

"Hehehe... habisnya kau lama sekali, Soo." Baekhyun berkilah.

"Ck, sudahlah! Kemarikan Ziyu, Lu. Aku sangat merindukannya." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Soo? Sepertinya kau tengah sibuk."

"Tidak, Luhan! Aku ini juga _appa_ -nya Ziyu, dan berhubung hari ini aku libur jadi aku yang akan mengurusnya hingga kau pulang."

"Paa..paa..paa.." Ziyu tertawa dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

" _Aigoo,_ kau merindukanku ya, Ziyu?"

"Paa..paa..paa.." Ziyu berceloteh dengan air liurnya yang mengalir. Luhan melapnya sebelum mencium Ziyu.

" _Baba_ akan pulang jam tiga sore, Ziyu bermain bersama Kyungsoo _appa_ dulu ya. Jangan rewel dan tidak boleh nakal." Pesan Luhan.

Ziyu memang tipikal anak yang tidak gampang menangis jika bersama orang asing. Sedikit banyak, Luhan bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya, jika ia harus bekerja dan meninggalkan Ziyu kepada orang lain, Ziyu tidak akan menangis. Namun, karena hal itu pulalah Luhan menjadi takut jika harus menitipkan Ziyu pada orang-orang baru disekitarnya.

"Ya sudah, Baek _appa_ juga akan berangkat bersama Lu _Baba_." Pamit Baekhyun mencium Ziyu lalu tak selang lama keduanya berangkat menuju tempat kerja.

.

.

 _ **At Lunar Coorporation**_

Luhan segera mengganti seragamnya lalu membersihkan lantai dan kaca perusahaan. Jabatan Luhan memang sebagai _Office Boy_. Karena kuliahnya yang terputus ditengah jalan membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan untuk bekerja dengan pangkat yang menjanjikan. Tapi Luhan tetap mensyukurinya, asalkan ia dan Ziyu masih bisa bertahan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang telah menyelesaikan kuliah mereka hingga akhir sehingga keduanya menduduki jabatan meski hanya karyawan pemasaran dan keuangan biasa, namun setidaknya gaji mereka tetap UMR.

"Luhan, segera berkumpul di _lobby_ bawah. Hari ini pemilik baru perusahaan Lunar akan datang, semua diminta berkumpul dan memberikan penghormatan." Luhan yang tengah beristirahat dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Bahkan jika aku tidak datang tidak akan ada yang tahu, kenapa kau repot-repot kemari." Keluh Luhan yang sedang kesal karena memang dirinya tengah lelah.

"Tidak bisa, Lu! Kau harus ikut denganku. Aku sebenarnya juga malas tapi kudengar presdir baru kita ini sangat tampan seperti Presdir Kyuhyun. Ayo, Lu! Kau harus menemaniku." Rengek Baekhyun. Diantara mereka bertiga, Baekhyun adalah yang paling genit. Tadi tidak heran jika dia akan merengek seperti ini pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo turun."

Memilih mengalah, Luhan megikuti Baekhyun yang menariknya ke _lobby._

 _._

 _._

Sebuah audi hitam terparkir didepan pintu masuk perusahaan, beberapa orang berjas hitam keluar dan bersiaga disepanjang jalur masuk. Salah satunya bergerak membuka pintu penumpang. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam turun dari sana. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, kulitnya putih dengan rahang yang tajam. Rambut hitamnya dipoles dengan _gel_ rambut sedemikian rupa memperlihatkan jidat indahnya. Tatapan mata elangnya menatap lurus dengan dagu runcing yang diangkat naik seolah menunjukkan betapa tinggi martabat yang ia miliki. Kaki rampingnya berjalan masuk bersama dengan tundukan hormat dari pegawainya sepanjang perjalanan. Langkahnya terhenti diujung barisan dengan seulas senyum disana.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Paman Kim."

Sosok yang dipanggil Paman Kim membungkuk hormat, pria setengah abad itu menatap teduh.

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali, Presdir."

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan sangat merepotkanmu nantinya." Jawaban itu membuat Paman Kim tertawa.

"Aku akan sangat senang kau repotkan, Tuan Oh Sehun."

"Psstt, Lu. Dia sangat tampan, bukan!?" Baekhyun berbisik.

"Hmmm.." Gumam Luhan malas. Luhan akui memang Sehun terlihat mempesona, namun ia sedih karena secara bersamaan sosok Sehun mengingatkannya dengan Kris. Rasanya sudah sangat lama saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Hahhh, seleramu memang buruk." Kesal Baekhyun mendumal tak jelas.

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dikelilingi orang-orang sepertinya, jadi aku tidak terkejut."

Luhan memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, dulu saat kuliah banyak sekali muka-muka orang penuh pesona seperti Sehun. Jadi jika sekarang Luhan dihadapkan pada sosok Sehun, Luhan sudah terbiasa.

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Gumaman mereka memang pelan jika yang mendengar karyawan lain, tapi ini Oh Sehun. Pendengarannya cukup bagus untuk mengintai percakapan kecil Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sehun memperhatikan keduanya hingga tanpa sadar pandangannya bersirobok dengan mata rusa milik Luhan. Ia perhatikan wajah pria mungil yang juga terdiam menatapnya hingga secara tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan desiran aneh. Ia mengernyit tak suka. Desiran ini adalah desiran yang sama seperti dimasa lalunya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa berkilah jika ia menginginkan Luhan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup agar berlutut dibawahnya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, membuat banyak pasang mata menatapnya awas. Luhan maupun Baekhyun juga terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Jika Baekhyun diam karena takut dengan aura Sehun yang menghitam, maka Luhan terdiam karena ia merasa tersedot dengan manik elang Sehun. Hati Luhan turut bergetar dan menanti tindakan apa yang sekiranya presdir baru akan lakukan.

Sehun berhenti dihadapan Luhan, menghirup napas dalam merasakan aroma Luhan yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan Luhan sembari menutup matanya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, menatap balik lagi manik rusa Luhan yang memantulkan dirinya, Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan mulut brengseknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu..."

Membuat tidak hanya Luhan, namun juga seluruh orang disana berpikir keras dan menahan napasnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

 **NEXT/DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada pembaca sekalian. Ternyata fanfic ini direspon dengan sangat baik dan setelah melalui berbagai keputusan, saya memilih untuk melanjutkan karya ini. Meski ada satu pihak yang meminta saya untuk men _-delete_ , jadi saya minta maaf kepada kamu karena saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih, saya hadirkan chapter 2 dalam tiga hari. Berdoa saja ya semoga ff ini bisa update cepat terus. Semua review saya baca tapi maaf saya belum bisa membalasnya. Kalau sempat akan saya rangkum ditiap akhir cerita. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas partisipasinya #kecupmanja

Kedua, saya bukan seorang penulis yang handal. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, **SAYA BUKAN PENULIS YANG HANDAL**. Jadi jika kalian masih menemukan banyak kekurangan dalam karya ini, saya mohon maaf. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi kalian para pendukung karya saya.

Ketiga, mulai sekarang saya akan menempatkan _flashback_ diawal cerita. Jadi agar kalian tidak bingung, cerita pembuka dengan kalimat bergaris miring adalah kejadian di masa lalu. Saya menulis secara acak ya, jadi jangan jadikan patokan tiap _flashback_ yang saya berikan sesuai dengan rentetan kejadian.

Keempat, salam kenal dan kecup manja dari saya untuk kalian semua. **Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yifan kecil sangat kesepian dirumah besar dan megahnya, ia tidak punya teman bermain. Jadi, saat Mama mengatakan padanya jika ia akan segera memiliki adik, Yifan tidak sabar untuk segera melihatnya. Tiap hari ia akan menempeli Mamanya dan menanyakan "Apa adik baik-baik saja didalam?" atau dengan pertanyaan "Kapan adik akan keluar dan bermain bersamaku?" membuat sang Mama tersenyum gemas._

" _Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya, dan kau harus selalu menjaganya. Selalu berdoa agar adikmu baik-baik saja, oke?"_

 _Jadi Yifan tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan tiap saatnya untuk 'bertemu' Tuhan dan meminta agar Ia menjaga adiknya dan membawanya keluar dari perut ibunya dengan selamat._

 _._

 _._

 _Doa Yifan terjawab sudah, seorang lelaki manis terlahir di keluarga Xi. Ia melihat adiknya yang kecil dan rapuh berada dibalik inkubator, dan ketika mata adiknya terbuka sedikit Yifan memekik senang dan mengatakan pada Baba jika ia punya adik rusa. Baba tersenyum dan mengatakan nama adiknya yang selalu Yifan rapalkan tiap saat, Xi Luhan. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menjaga adiknya dan tak akan membiarkan ia menangis, sebuah janji yang berbuah celaka bagi Luhan._

 _Yifan dan Luhan tumbuh bersama, seluruh perhatian keluarga tersedot untuk Luhan tapi Yifan tidak pernah merasa iri. Ia justru bersyukur karena Luhan disayang banyak orang. Luhan kecil terbiasa hidup berkecukupan, jauh dari bentakan dan terbiasa mendapat perlindungan dari kakaknya, Yifan._

 _Jika ada saat dimana Baba atau Mama menolak keinginannya, maka ia akan berlari kepada Yifan. Dan jika sang kakak menolak, dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca Luhan berkata jika Yifan tidak menyayanginya lagi. Membuat Yifan akhirnya mengalah pada keinginan sang adik._

 _Luhan yang dijaga sepenuh hati, Luhan yang polos berubah saat kelas pertamanya kuliah di Ma Shou University. Disana, ia dikenalkan dunia lain oleh teman-temannya. Membuat Luhan menjadi sosok lain yang lebih egois, semaunya dan liar. Pergaulan merusak pola pikir dan sikap Luhan membuat Baba marah dan membatasi tiap pergerakan Luhan. Namun, Luhan yang terbiasa bebas memilih untuk melanggar tiap aturan yang diberikan sang Baba dengan mengedepankan Yifan, sang kakak yang tidak pernah bisa menolaknya._

 _Semua terjadi dengan cepat ketika Luhan yang direcoki temannya soal seks. Saat pesta peringatan 70 tahun berdirinya universitas Ma Shou, Luhan yang mabuk mencoba seks disalah satu gudang olahraga. Luhan terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat nama dan wajah orang yang telah mencicipinya, Luhan hanya ingat jika ia menarik kalung yang dipakai sosok tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Xi Luhan, seorang namja yang dihamili seseorang, dibuang keluarganya serta menjadi sosok Baba bagi putra tunggalnya, Ziyu. Oh Sehun, seorang namja tampan, mapan dan penuh pesona 'menginginkan' Luhan berlutut dibawah kakinya./ "Dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi dihidupku, kau adalah yang terbaik. Terima kasih."_

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

 _Sehun berhenti dihadapan Luhan, menghirup napas dalam merasakan aroma Luhan yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan Luhan sembari menutup matanya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, menatap balik lagi manik rusa Luhan yang memantulkan dirinya, Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan mulut brengseknya._

" _Aku menginginkanmu..."_

 _Membuat tidak hanya Luhan, namun juga seluruh orang disana berpikir keras dan menahan napasnya tanpa sadar._

 **Chapter 2**

"Aku menginginkanmu membawa _Iced Americano_ , segera keruanganku. Aku tidak mau meminum kopi panas dihari yang terik ini."

Semua secara perlahan menghela napas.

" _Ah tentu saja. Luhan seorang office boy, dan dia juga bekerja serabutan."_ Pikir salah seorang pegawai disana.

Luhan terdiam terpaku, melirik kanan dan kirinya yang berdiri berpuluh-puluh _office boy_ lain. Ia berpikir mengapa dirinya yang diminta. Luhan berpikir apakah ini sebuah kebetulan atau perencanaan lain dari Sehun. Karena terang saja, Luhan melihat dari segi lain ucapan Sehun barusan. Senggolan pelan dari Baekhyun dilengannya membuat Luhan tersadar, dengan segera ia membungkuk hormat.

"Akan saya antarkan, Presdir Oh."

Dan Luhan bersumpah melihat senyum kemenangan diwajah Sehun.

.

.

Sehun duduk dikursi besarnya, dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang mengetuk meja kaca menghadap paman Kim yang berdiri diseberang meja. Tangan kirinya mengelus dagu runcing dengan pandangan menuntut. Saat sepatah kata hendak keluar, bunyi pintu diketuk membuat Sehun menelan kembali apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Sehun berdebar dan saat sosok Luhan mengintip melalui celah pintu,berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah nampan dan segelas _iced americano_ , Sehun kembali merasakan desiran aneh itu lagi.

"Pesanan anda, Presdir Oh."

Luhan meletakkan gelas dengan hati-hati, meski tetap menimbulkan bunyi ketukan dari dasar gelas dengan permukaan meja kaca milik Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama pergerakan Luhan dan ia kembali kehilangan kontrol. Sehun lebih menginginkan Luhan meletakkan dirinya secara perlahan dibawah kendalinya, lalu merintih dengan hebat.

"Apa ada yang Anda inginkan lagi, Presdir Oh?" Luhan bertanya sopan.

" _Ya! Aku ingin kau, Luhan."_

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dan Luhan beranjak keluar dengan sebelumnya memberi salam hormat. Paman Kim melihat semuanya, dan ia sadar Sehun tidak benar-benar menginginkan kopinya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda ketahui, Tuan?"

Sehun menoleh, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada paman Kim.

"Kau tahu benar apa yang kuinginkan saat ini, paman Kim." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mempersilahkan paman Kim untuk duduk. "Katakan padaku semuanya, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Dan paman Kim tahu jika kalimat barusan bukan sebuah rayuan Sehun agar dirinya membuka mulut, melainkan sebuah perintah mutlak yang mana ia akan menyesal bila melanggarnya. Sehun dan sikap otoriternya, paman Kim mengenal semua itu dengan baik.

.

.

" _Namanya Xi Luhan, keturunan dari China. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan dataran China dan menetap di Korea. Byun Baekhyun, karyawan bagian pemasaran yang memperkenalkannya padaku saat perusahaan membutuhkan petugas kebersihan. Luhan bekerja hampir satu tahun disini dan ia selalu menawarkan diri membantu karyawan lain yang kesulitan. Ia menjadi pekerja serabutan disamping petugas kebersihan diperusahaan ini. Perangainya lembut, baik dan menyenangkan, tak ayal banyak karyawan lain yang akrab tinggal bersama Baekhyun dan seorang lagi namun berbeda kamar, Do Kyungsoo karyawan bagian keuangan. Kawasannya berada di sekitar Apgeujong, sekitar 30 menit jika ditempuh menggunakan kereta bawah tanah darisini."_

Sehun mengulang kembali perkataan paman Kim. Ia baik-baik saja sampai...

" _Xi Luhan memiliki seorang putera tunggal bernama Xi Ziyu. Tidak diketahui pasti siapa ayah biologis dari Ziyu dan Luhan sangat menutup rapat informasi pribadi mengenai puteranya. Ia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut Ziyu, ia bisa seperti orang gila jika ada yang mengusik Ziyu."_

Sehun tanpa sadar menggenggam kuat kertas yang melampirkan profil Luhan.

" _Luhan hanya meminta cuti tiap tanggal 14 Juni karena itu hari kelahiran puteranya, jadi Luhan ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ziyu. Oh, dan juga ketiganya terkadang bergilir menjaga Ziyu. Oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin Presdir lama memberikan keringanan agar mereka tidak terjadwal secara bersamaan. Hanya jika keadaan benar-benar terdesak, Presdir lama membuat ketiganya dalam satu jadwal."_

Sehun menggeram rendah. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah pigura besar dengan sosok tak kalah tampan darinya terpajang disana.

"Kenapa ayah peduli? Apa ayah tahu sesuatu?"

Sehun menatap tajam sosok dalam pigura itu lalu membuang asal kertas digenggaman dengan urat kesal diwajahnya.

.

.

 **The Mad Baba**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam kerja berakhir sudah, Luhan berkemas dan segera bergegas menuju _lobby_ menunggu Baekhyun. Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun terlihat dengan wajah cerianya yang tak luntur dimakan usia.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Luhan? Maafkan aku, aku harus mencari beberapa dokumen tadi."

Luhan tersenyum. "Belum lama, Baek. Ayo!"

Dan keduanya berlalu. Luhan berjalan dalam diam mendengar celotehan Baekhyun tentang Presdir baru mereka, Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah meski dalam hati ia membenarkan seluruh ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dan kau tahu tatapannya tadi, aku benar-benar merinding. Ia terlihat seperti ingin memakanmu."

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa berdesir, kata 'memakanmu' entah mengapa terdengar lain baginya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut mengusir hal-hal yang tak semestinya ia pikirkan.

"Ziyu!"

Pekikan Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar, ia dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya. Dan benar saja, didekat pintu masuk ada sosok Kyungsoo dengan Ziyu digendongannya.

"Papapapa..."

Luhan tersenyum gemas, dengan sedikit berlari ia mendekati keduanya. Ia menerima uluran tangan Ziyu dan beralih menggendongnya.

"Kau rindu Baba, heum?" Luhan bertanya dengan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Ziyu tertawa dibuatnya.

"Popopopo..."

Luhan tertegun lalu tertawa.

"Ziyu ingin popo?"

"Ne ne ne.."

Ziyu mengangguk imut membuat tak hanya Luhan namun juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memekik gemas. Luhan dengan segera menciumi Ziyu.

"Aku mendapat uang lebih hari ini, ayo kita makan diluar." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Keempatnya pun berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang menatap mereka dari tadi. Sebenarnya pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang mengganggunya.

"Paman Kim, cari tahu tentang Luhan." Titah Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan paman Kim yang menunduk hormat.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali memulai pekerjaan mereka setelah sebelumnya menitipkan Ziyu disebuah penitipan anak yang berada sekitar dua blok dari Lunar Corp. Saat ini Luhan tengah mencuci cangkir-cangkir kotor.

"Luhan _hyung_ , bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Luhan menoleh mendapati Seokjin berdiri disana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Seokjin-ah?" Luhan mencuci tangannya lalu menghampiri Seokjin.

"Aku ada _klien_ yang harus kutemui diruang rapat, tetapi Presdir memintaku mengantar dokumen ini. Bisakah kau mengantarkan ini untukku?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil dokumen dari tangan Seokjin.

"Tidak masalah. Dokumenmu akan sampai dengan selamat."

" _Gomawo, hyung_."

.

.

 _ **(Play – Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding)**_

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar, dan ketika _lift_ berhenti Luhan segera keluar. Dihadapannya terpampang pintu kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh – _menurut Luhan_ , Luhan meneguk air ludahnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup bertemu dengan Sehun. Entah kenapa Luhan merasakan ketegangan seksual jika harus berhadapan dengan presdir barunya. Bukan maksud Luhan berpikir mesum dan besar kepala, namun ia seperti melihat tatapan lain dari Sehun untuknya.

Luhan mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Masuk."

Luhan berjalan ketengah ruang tepat dihadapan Sehun yang duduk menatap kearahnya seolah memang tengah menunggunya.

"Seokjin-ssi meminta saya mengantar dokumen untuk Anda karena dia sedang ada urusan, Presdir Oh." Luhan meletakkan dokumen dengan hati-hati, dan sebisa mungkin bersikap normal. Luhan hendak pamit undur diri sebelum dengan tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Luhan yang tadi menunduk memandang Sehun dengan heran. Ia lalu menunduk kembali.

"Nama saya Luhan."

Luhan menjawab dengan sopan. Ia melihat Sehun berjalan dan tanpa sadar pandangannya mengawasi _fantofel_ mahal Sehun. Sehun berjalan memutari Luhan dan berhenti sekitar tiga langkah dibelakang Luhan. Luhan gugup bukan main, ia kembali merasakan suasana yang membuatnya berdesir hebat. Luhan tetap menunduk diam dan semakin meremas tangannya saat langkah Sehun terdengar mendekat.

"Luhan?" Gumam Sehun. "Nama yang cantik." Bubuhnya.

Sehun berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan, meletakkan kedua tangannya dimeja, membuat Luhan terhimpit. Luhan berdegup dengan kencang, melirik kedua tangan dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan terperangkap diantara tubuh Sehun dibelakangnya dan meja kaca dihadapannya. Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga dada bidangnya benar-benar menempel dipunggung Luhan.

"Tidakkah kau rasakan itu, Luhan?" Sehun berujar tepat dibelakang daun telinganya membuat Luhan merinding. Luhan mengutuk akal dan tubuhnya, disaat seperti ini ia seharusnya berteriak atau berlari bukan?

Tangan Sehun terangkat menyentuh permukaan perut Luhan lalu merayap naik menuju dada kiri Luhan. Ia tekan permukaan bidang dengan tonjolan kecil disana.

"Kau berdebar, Luhan." Bisiknya dengan nada sensual.

"Ouchhh..." Sehun tersenyum miring setelah mencubit pelan puting Luhan dari balik seragam kerjanya. Dan Sehun bersumpah jika lenguhan Luhan terdengar seperti melodi untuknya. Entah feromon Luhan yang menarik ataukah akalnya yang buruk, Sehun tidak peduli. Kenyataan jika ia menginginkan Luhan membuatnya bertingkah diluar kendali. Aroma Luhan sungguh memabukkan, apalagi dalam radius sedekat ini. Membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya ke leher Luhan, menghirup lebih dalam lagi aroma Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun tergerak naik, menuju kerah kanan Luhan dan menariknya turun. Bahu putih Luhan bagian kanan terpampang dan Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Tak lama ia kecup bahu itu, membuat sang empu menggeliat dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Gerakan yang membuat libido Sehun semakin meninggi.

Tangan Sehun meraba tubuh Luhan dengan gerakan mengambang, membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tangan kiri Sehun berakhir dengan bertengger dipinggang kiri Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya berada ditangan kanan Luhan. Meraihnya lalu mengarahkan tangan Luhan menuju daerah intimnya. Ia tekan tangan itu disana.

"Kau membuatku ereksi hanya dengan memandangimu, Luhan." Bisik Sehun kembali ditelinga kanannya. Luhan menoleh hendak meminta berhenti aksi Sehun sebelum dengan tiba-tiba bibir Sehun menubruk bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan sangat sensual dan Luhan mabuk akan itu. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan, mengalungkan tangannya dileher lalu menghimpit lagi tubuh Luhan.

"Anghhhnn.." Lenguh keduanya saat penis mereka saling menekan.

Keduanya larut dalam kegiatan intim mereka, dan mungkin akan berlanjut sebelum sebuah suara membuat tautan keduanya berpisah.

' _PRANGG!'_

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh. Jika Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan terganggunya, maka Luhan menoleh dengan malu. Sekertaris Sehun berdiri disana, menatap keduanya dengan terkejut.

"Aku memasang pintu agar manusia mengetuknya sebelum masuk. Kecuali kau bukan manusia maka kau akan mengabaikannya." Hardik Sehun tajam.

"M-maaf, Presdir." Ia memunguti pecahan gelas dibawahnya dan Luhan cukup tahu diri untuk membantu. Namun saat ikut memunguti, Luhan berani bersumpah bila orang ini menatap benci padanya.

"Aku akan membereskannya." Luhan berkata meraih nampan berisi pecahan kaca dan segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun setengah berlari.

"Keluarlah, Irene! Batalkan seluruh rapatku hari ini."

Sehun berujar marah dan Irene dengan segera keluar. Sesampainya dipintu ia menatap kearah _lift_ yang ia yakini baru saja digunakan Luhan.

"Jadi satu orang lagi yang harus kusingkirkan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Request flashback :**

 **Luhan with Baekhyun**

 **Luhan with someone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :**

 **Disini sistem kuliahnya saya bikin hanya enam semester, tiap semesternya berlangsung selama 6 bulan. Jadi jika full, kuliahnya berakhir dalam 3 tahun. Tapi Luhan putus kuliah ditahun terakhir menjelang ujian.**

 **Perusahaan Sehun termasuk dalam perusahaan pribadi jadi saya bikin masuk kerja full. Dari hari Senin sampai dengan Minggu. Untuk libur atau cuti bisa diambil secara acak dengan jumlah yang sama rata tiap bulannya. Kalau cuti per tahun. Dan mereka harus mengajukan jadwal libur atau cuti sebelum jadwal untuk hari esok diberlakukan. Yah, setidaknya anggap saja seperti itu. *peace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Umur casting :**

 **Oh Sehun : 21 tahun**

 **Xi Luhan : 23 tahun**

 **Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo : 22 tahun**

 **SELURUH CASTING DALAM CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA. HARAP TIDAK MEMASUKKANNYA KEDALAM HATI JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK BERKENAN DIHATI ANDA. TERIMAKASIH**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan memasuki kelas pertamanya di Ma Shou University. Banyak pasang mata berdecak kagum akan paras menawan Luhan. Luhan sangat pendiam diawal tahun pertama belajarnya, ia sedikit takut karena tidak ada lagi Yifan yang melindunginya disini._

" _Hei, anak baru. Siapa namamu?" seorang namja dengan lidah yang terpasang logam bulat itu bertanya pada Luhan._

" _Aku Luhan."_

" _Aku Xuan Zhilong, kau bisa panggil aku GD." Ia mengajak Luhan bersalaman. Luhan pun menyambutnya._

" _Aku Dong Yongpei (Taeyang)."_

" _Aku Shengli (Seungri)."_

" _Aku Jiang Dasheng (Daesung)."_

" _Aku Cui Shengxian, kau boleh panggil aku TOP."_

 _Mereka pun bertukar sapa, lalu berteman dan memperkenalkan dunia mereka pada Luhan yang memang mudah dipengaruhi._

 _._

 _._

 _Tak terasa sudah memasuki semester keempat Luhan kuliah. Julukan Luhan si manis dengan eloknya berganti dengan Luhan si kejam. Luhan memperkenalkan kepada teman-temannya apa itu penderitaan. Ia dan Big Bang akan mencerca anak-anak miskin yang sekolah dengan beasiswa, memberikan penekanan hingga diskriminasi yang akan berujung dengan anak tersebut mengundurkan diri. Luhan sering dicekoki arak, rokok hingga obat-obatan terlarang. Yifan tahu semua itu namun ia tetap diam dan melindungi Luhan dari amukan Hangeng, sang baba._

" _Lihat dirimu, Luhan! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi sampah?"_

 _Baba murka, ia memukuli Luhan namun Yifan berada disana memeluk Luhan hingga sesekali terkena pukulan Baba. Intensitas Luhan dikampus menjadi berkurang, Big Bang pun telah mendapatkan ganjaran akibat ulah Hangeng. Luhan dikurung dikamar dan mendapatkan home schooling. Namun, Luhan kembali menyalahgunakan alat telekomunikasinya untuk kembali berhubungan dengan Big Bang._

 _._

 _._

 _Peringatan 70 tahun kampus sudah dekat, akan diadakan pesta disana. GD mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa akan banyak pendatang disana. Luhan bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan disana. Berbekal iming-iming nakal dari GD, Luhan merajuk pada Yifan._

" _Ya..yaaa...yaa... Kumohon, Ge. Ini peringatan kampus, disana akan ada pesta. Kau tahu kan jika aku suka pesta? Akan ada pesta kembang api juga. Aku mohon, ge.." Luhan merengek tiada henti._

" _Tapi, Luhan. Baba bisa marah dan menghukummu jika kau keluar. Kau tahu bukan jika Baba belum memaafkanmu." Yifan mencoba memberi pengertian._

 _Luhan merengut kesal, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia melengos dari hadapan Yifan dan beringsut diatas kasur._

" _Yifan ge tidak sayang Lulu lagi! Lulu nakal jadi Yifan ge tidak mau jadi gege Lulu lagi." Luhan kembali merengek, menghadiahkan senjata paling ampuhnya yang takkan bisa ditolak Yifan, menangis._

 _Yifan menghampiri tubuh adiknya, menarik tubuh Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya. Hati Yifan tergores mendapati mata rusa Luhan berderai air mata._

" _Aku ingin sekali datang, ge. Kumohon."_

 _Yifan menghela napasnya._

" _Baiklah, gege akan mengantarmu kesana dan menjemputmu pulang jam sebelas malam."_

 _Luhan tersenyum senang. Raut wajahnya berganti dengan ceria._

" _Benarkah, ge? Gege tidak bohong?"_

" _Hmmm."_

" _Yeayyy, aku sayang Yifan Gege." Luhan beralih memeluk kuat Yifan._

" _Gege jauh lebih menyayangimu, Lu." Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidurlah, sudah larut malam." Luhan pun menurut, menelusupkan kepalanya didada bidang Yifan lalu beralih kealam mimpi._

" _Gege menyayangimu, Lu." Yifaan bergumam lalu mengecup kening Luhan dan ikut tertidur._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku masih tidak terima, sikap ayah Luhan sungguh keterlaluan. Apa salahnya hidup bebas? Kita ini masih muda, bung." GD mengoceh tak jelas._

" _Apa Luhan akan datang?" TOP bertanya._

" _Ya, ia bilang akan datang tepat jam tujuh malam." GD menjawab sambil menampilkan smirk andalannya._

" _Ge, ini obat yang kau minta." Dasheng datang memberikan bungkusan aluminium foil kepada GD._

" _Kenapa kau membutuhkannya? Apa kau butuh pelampiasan disini?" Shengli bertanya._

" _Bukan untukku, ini untuk Luhan. Aku masih ingin merusaknya, apalagi setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari ayahnya." Geram GD._

" _Apa itu?" TOP kembali membuka suara._

" _Stilesco."_ **(Salah satu merek dagang obat perangsang)**

 _Dan TOP cukup tahu apa reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan jika meminum obat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan menepati janjinya untuk datang dan ia berkumpul bersama Big Bang. Kembali Luhan disuguhi dengan berbagai macam vodka, wine dan lain-lainnya lagi. Hingga ditengah acara, GD meminta Luhan menelan obat yang ia bawa. Ia lalu membawa Luhan kegudang dan meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa tahu ada satu sosok lagi yang turut mengikuti langkah mereka dengan keadaan sama telernya._

 _Luhan merasakan gelenyar panas memenuhi tubuhnya, rasa membakar yang membuatnya sangat responsif terhadap gerakan. Didalam ruangan temaram tanpa cahaya, Luhan mampu menangkap sosok tinggi tegap berdiri dihadapannya. Ia memandang sosok tersebut dengan nafas tersengal dan pandangan memohonnya. Tubuhnya berliuk-liuk diatas dinginnya lantai marmer yang sedikit tertutup debu._

" _T-tolonghh.." Rintih Luhan menitikkan airmata. Ia butuh pelampiasan, ia butuh sentuhan. Gelenyar ini menyiksanya dan Luhan ingin siapapun menyentuhnya saat ini sikap pasif sang lawan, Luhan bertindak cepat membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Mata sosok tersebut membelalak takjub, tubuh indah Luhan masih mampu ditangkapnya meski ruangan minim pencahayaan atau bahkan hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Dentuman musik keras yang memenuhi tiap penjuru kampus justru seperti serum adrenalin yang membuat keduanya semakin tidak tahan. Pergumulan panas pun tak terelakkan, Luhan menyatu dengan orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Melupakan kenyataan jika Yifan menunggunya hingga pagi dan berakhir dengan babak belur ditangan sang Baba._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan rapi diranjang ruang kesehatan, ia mengernyit heran. Tak lama pintu didobrak dan Yifan datang dengan keadaan kacaunya. Luhan menangis melihat gegenya kembali terluka karena ulahnya. Sedangkan Yifan menangis karena tak berdaya menjaga Luhan dalam kesucian. Dirinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi hanya dari bekas keunguan disekitar leher adiknya. Yifan memeluk Luhan lalu menangis bersama._

" _Aku akan menyembunyikanmu dulu, Luhan. Baba bisa membunuhmu." Yifan kembali menutupi kesalahan adiknya. Luhan hanya pasrah dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali mendengarkan perintah Yifan._

" _Maafkan aku, gege." Luhan berujar ditengah isakan kerasnya._

" _Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"_

 _Dan gelengan Luhan membuat Yifan meneriakkan amarahnya dengan sangat keras. Luhan memeluk gegenya yang meraung dengan sebelah tangannya menggegam erat sebuah kalung berliontinkan salib. Kalung dari orang yang telah menerobos lubang perawannya, orang yang meninggalkan penderitaannya pada Luhan._

 _Sementara keduanya saling berpelukan, ada satu sosok lagi yang meringkuk dibawah ranjang disebelah ranjang yang dipakai Luhan dan Kris. Tempatnya bersembunyi tertutup tirai sehingga baik Luhan maupun Yifan tidak mampu melihatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar antara menahan tangis juga ketakutan._

" _Aku akan melarikan diri dan bersembunyi jauh." Tekad Shengli dalam hati. Ia sudah melepas diri dari Big Bang dan tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah menyadari jika tindakannya terlampau kelewat batas, jadi ia ingin merenung dan menjauh dari segala kekacauan yang timbul._

 _Tapi Shengli tidak menyadari, jika ia meninggalkan Luhan dengan penderitaan terbesarnya. Karena Shengli yang ketakutan, tidak sempat memberitahu Luhan kenyataan siapa orang yang telah menjamahnya. Dan Shengli merupakan kunci bagi siapapun yang ingin membongkar kedok penjamah Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 **Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Aku akan membereskannya." Luhan berkata meraih nampan berisi pecahan kaca dan segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun setengah berlari._

" _Keluarlah, Irene! Batalkan seluruh rapatku hari ini."_

 _Sehun berujar marah dan Irene dengan segera keluar. Sesampainya dipintu ia menatap kearah lift yang ia yakini baru saja digunakan Luhan._

" _Jadi satu orang lagi yang harus kusingkirkan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3**

Luhan mengamati Ziyu yang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Tiga hari dia meminta ijin karena suhu tubuh Ziyu yang tiba-tiba tinggi. Luhan sangat panik dan tidak berdaya meninggalkan Ziyu dalam dekapan orang lain. Akhirnya, Ketua Lee selaku pengawas bagian kebersihan sekaligus atasan Luhan memberi ijin Luhan untuk merawat Ziyu. Ketua Lee sangat mengerti keadaan Luhan dan Luhan bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Jangan sakit lagi, Ziyu. Baba tidak bisa melihatmu sakit. Cukup berikan sakit itu pada Baba." Luhan mengecup kening Ziyu lama. Ziyu terusik pelan namun tak membuka matanya.

"Lu? Kau belum tidur?" Suara Baekhyun membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Belum, Baek. Aku menunggu Ziyu tidur." Luhan menyelimuti Ziyu lalu beringsut mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang berada diambang pintu. Luhan mendudukan dirinya di matras kecil menghadap hidangan yang dibuat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti, memposisikan dirinya didepan Luhan.

"Apa panas Ziyu sudah turun?" Baekhyun kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hmm, untung saja. Ziyu memang memiliki _antibodi_ yang kurang bagus, jadi ia akan rentan sakit."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Ia tahu benar hal itu. Tak jarang pula Baekhyun mendapati Luhan yang begitu panik dan gila jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ziyu.

"Ada hal lain, Luhan?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Luhan terdiam, ia tahu jika Baekhyun pasti akan mencurigainya. Ia tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

Luhan mengingat kembali perlakuan Sehun kepada dirinya. Ia menggigiti bibir sambil berpikir apakah Baekhyun perlu tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Aku mengalami suatu kejadian yang tak terduga, Baek."

Baekhyun memicing, curiga. "Apa?"

"Ini tentang presdir baru kita."

Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya kasar lalu mendegus keras. "Sudah kuduga." Ia lalu menatap Luhan dalam dan penuh peringatan. "Apa dia menyentuhmu?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Luhan membelalak.

"K-kau tahu?"

Baekhyun kembali meraih sendoknya lalu memakan sesuap nasi, Luhan menunggu dengan sabar. "Kau aneh setelah keluar dari ruangannya waktu itu. Dan baru-baru ini aku mendengar gosip tentang Sehun yang diakui kebenarannya oleh pihak manapun."

"G-gosip?"

"Ceritakan dulu tentangmu, aku akan membahasnya nanti."

Luhan pun menceritakan apa yang dialaminya pada Baekhyun.

'TAK!'

"Auwww, Baek." Ringis Luhan memegang jidatnya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan sendok oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bodoh, Luhan? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Marah Baekhyun. Dadanya kembang kempis setelah menceramahi Luhan yang hanya diam menunduk.

"Entahlah, Baek." Gumam Luhan pelan. "Aku merasa nyaman, aku menerima sentuhan Sehun padaku. Aku tidak merasakan takut seperti halnya ketika orang lain menyentuhku. Lagipula sangat sulit mengendalikan akal sehatku ketika Sehun berdiri dekat denganku."

Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya.

"Oke, Luhan. Biasanya aku marah jika orang lain mengataimu gila, tapi kali ini aku mendukung mereka. Kau gila, Luhan! **Kau baba yang GILA!** " semprot Baekhyun. Luhan menunduk, kentara jika ia juga frustasi akan sikap gilanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya kembali merasa tak tega. Ia bangkit lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu." Panggilnya pelan. Kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing pundak Luhan lalu mengarahkan Luhan agar menatapnya. "Ingatlah Ziyu, Lu. Kau pernah melakukan kesalahan dan membuahkan Ziyu. Kau membuat dirimu didamprat oleh keluargamu dan menanggung penderitaan seorang diri. Kau merupakan peran vital bagi Ziyu nantinya karena kau tidak mengenal siapa ayahnya." Baekhyun mengambil napas. "Kau pernah terjatuh sekali, Luhan. Jangan buat dirimu kembali terjatuh untuk yang kedua kali. Jika pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil menjamahmu dan mungkin menanam benihnya diperutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sehun bukan pria baik yang akan bertanggungjawab untuk itu. Dia akan membuangmu nantinya, dan kau akan kembali menjadi seperti Luhan yang dulu. Kau akan terpuruk lebih jauh. Kau hanya akan menjadi mesin beranak dimata orang lain, Luhan."

Baekhyun terisak begitupula Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini semua, Luhan. Aku tahu itu akan menyakitimu karena aku membuka kembali kepingan masa lalumu. Tapi aku harus menghentikanmu, Luhan."

"Baek..." Luhan beringsut memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Aku tahu pesona Sehun memang kuat, aku pun juga tergoda, sama seperti dirimu. Tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak terlibat hubungan sekecil apapun dengannya selain dibidang pekerjaanku." Baekhyun mengelus pundak Luhan yang bergetar.

"Jika nanti aku kembali kehilangan kontrol akan diriku, tolong hentikan aku, Baek." Pinta Luhan.

" _Karena seperti yang kau katakan, aku adalah baba yang gila._ "

"Aku akan berusaha, Luhan."

.

.

 **The Mad Baba**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memang memiliki hormon yang tinggi. Ia terbiasa _one night stand_ dengan beberapa orang yang ia inginkan, lalu meninggalkan segepok uang setelah puas mencicipi. Dan biasanya, Sehun tidak pernah memakai orang itu dua kali. Ia hanya akan datang dengan sejuta pesona, membobol lalu meninggalkan bekasnya di 'tong sampah'. Sehun melakukannya hanya ketika ia benar-benar perlu seseorang menemani aktifitas seksualnya. Dan Luhan, ia adalah orang pertama yang membuat Sehun ingin merusaknya lebih jauh. Ia menginginkan Luhan, menggagahi pria itu ditiap saat ia inginkan. Hanya memandang Luhan sekali dan Sehun merasa tak perlu lagi orang lain memenuhi kebutuhan seks tingginya.

Sehun berkeliling perusahaan dengan beberapa bawahan kepercayaannya, memantau kinerja tiap divisi yang ikut dinaungi Lunar Corp. Sehun dapat mendengar pekikan kagum dari banyak penjuru dikantornya, tapi Sehun merasa kurang dengan itu. Ia menatap sejenak logo perusahaan yang terpampang jelas diujung _lobby_ , tepat dibelakang meja kerja bagian informasi. Beberapa karyawati memekik mengira Sehun memandang kearah mereka.

'LUNAR CORPORATION'

Tertulis dengan jelas dan nyata, dengan desain yang megah dan menarik. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan bagi Sehun. Entah mengapa desain keemasan itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Lunar dan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum tiba-tiba merasa lucu. Apa sekarang dirinya terobsesi pada Luhan? Luhan entah sengaja atau tidak menghindari setiap pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Sehun awalnya mencoba untuk menoleransi sikap Luhan yang mungkin terkejut, namun disisi lain Sehun merasa geram. Ia ingin Luhan menyerah lalu membuka lebar pahanya untuk penis besar miliknya. Ia akan menjanjikan kenikmatan pada Luhan.

"Ini yang terakhir, Presdir. Ruangan _office boy_ , mereka akan berkumpul disini setiap jam istirahat." Sehun memandang ruangan terpencil dikantornya dengan tajam, meski Sehun hanya berdiri diluar terhalang pintu kayu tetapi Sehun bisa merasakan kehadiran Luhan didalam sana.

"Mari kita lanjutkan."

Alis Sehun menukik tajam, memandang penuh tanya pada asisten manager informasinya.

"Maaafkan aku, Presdir. Ruangan ini tidak begitu penting menurutku, jadi lebih baik kita segera bergegas."

Sehun merasa marah mendengarnya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang membuat perusahaan terlihat bersih dan nyaman jika bukan mereka?" Pertanyaan retoris Sehun keluarkan, auranya membuat semua orang terdiam. "Kau berdiri dengan hadiah pangkat ini karena manager yang memintaku dengan keras. Jika tidak, aku bahkan sudah mendepakmu keluar karena kau sering lalai dalam berbagai hal. Kesalahan besar terkadang dipicu dari kesalahan kecil yang terabaikan."

"Maafkan saya, Presdir. Saya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan saya lagi."

"Buka pintunya."

Seluruh pegawai didalam terkejut, dengan segera berdiri dan memberi salam hormat pada Sehun. Pandangan Sehun mengedar dan mendapati Luhan berdiri dipaling ujung kiri barisan. Kaki jenjangnya ia bawa menuju kearah Luhan yang menahan napasnya.

"Tinggalkan kami!"

Perintah Sehun membuat semua orang terkaget lagi. Luhan pun sama, ia menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan. Namun Sehun hanya memandang lurus padanya dan mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Tak ingin membuat Sehun marah, semua berhamburan keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun mengambil langkah maju, namun Luhan mengambil langkah mundur. Begitu seterusnya hingga Luhan kehabisan langkah.

"Mengapa kau menghindar?"

Luhan beringsut kearah kanan menghindari terkaman Sehun. Sehun terkekeh menatap lucu tingkah Luhan.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, Luhan? Kenapa kau berlari seolah-olah aku akan mencabulimu? Atau kau benar-benar berpikir tentang hal itu? Kau menginginkannya?"

Luhan berhenti berlari. Menatap garang Sehun yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Melihat Luhan terdiam karena terkecoh ucapannya barusan, Sehun segera menarik Luhan duduk dipangkuannya. Mata Luhan membola karena ia tepat menduduki kejantanan Sehun yang lagi-lagi dalam keadaan 'keras'.

"Kau lihat, Luhan? Betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku, bukan? Aku seperti keracunan senyawa _sildenafil citrate_ tiap melihatmu, membuatku tegang setiap saat dan menginginkanmu secara abnormal."

"Kau tahu ini salah, bukan?"

"Aku tidak, Luhan."

Luhan hendak beranjak, namun Sehun mencegahnya. Ia semakin menekan turun tubuh Luhan dan menaikkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanannya terhimpit.

"Ahhhh..." Luhan melenguh, merapatkan kedua matanya dengan kepala mendongak memperlihatkan leher putihnya.

"Tubuhmu tidak menolak, Luhan. Apa salahnya 'menemaniku'?" Sehun mengecup leher Luhan.

Luhan membuka mata dengan nafas yang tersengal, matanya berkabut dengan sayu. Luhan menatap Sehun tepat ditengah iris kelamnya.

"Aku bukan pelacur, Sehun."

"Aku tahu kau tidak, Luhan. Maka dari itu aku memintamu, bukan membelimu ataupun memaksamu."

Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada bibir ranum Luhan, tanpa banyak kata ia cecap manisnya Luhan disana. Memainkan bibirnya dengan lihai, melumat dengan cara sensual yang sama. Tangan Sehun terjulur menuju tengkuk Luhan, menariknya lebih dalam. Lidahnya Sehun ketukkan dibibir Luhan yang mengatup dan tak selang lama Luhan membukanya membiarkan lidah Sehun berjumpa dengan lidahnya. Saliva keduanya bercampur, dan tangan Luhan sudah bertengger manis dirambut hitam Sehun. Menariknya kala Sehun dengan kuat menyedot lidahnya. Sehun tahu Luhan butuh bernafas, jadi ia lepaskan kuluman dengan meninggalkan gigitan dibibir bawah Luhan, membuat bibir kenyal Luhan tertarik lalu memantul dengan indah.

Sehun beralih menurunkan kerah kiri Luhan lalu meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih Luhan.

"Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama bagimu, Luhan. Jadi, kumohon jangan menolakku. Aku dan hormon abnormalku benar-benar menginginkan dirimu, Luhan." Pinta Sehun lagi, ada nada frustasi disana.

Dan katakan Luhan gila karena dengan senang hati ia membuka lagi bibirnya ketika Sehun membawa bibirnya mendekat.

"Ashhh.." Desahan Luhan mengalun indah ditelinga Sehun. Kepalanya lagi-lagi mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Sehun memilin putingnya dengan telaten membuat Luhan melenguh nikmat. Kemeja Luhan terbuka menampilkaan puting yang sedari tadi Sehun pilin dari balik kemeja. Sehun menjilat bibirnya, mengecup puting coklat milik Luhan lalu menempatkan salah satunya untuk dikulum. Luhan meremas rambut Sehun mendorongnya agar semakin kuat menghisap putingnya. Sehun tak tinggal diam, ia gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya menggesek milik Luhan membuat keduanya sama-sama mendesah tertahan.

"Oohh..shitthh..I..wannahh..fuck youhh..morehh.."

Sehun meracau tertahan.

" _Babababa.."_

Sekelebat ingatan Ziyu yang memanggilnya merasuki pikiran Luhan yang tak waras. Dengan segenap kesadaran ia melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. Keadannya kacau, sama seperti Sehun namun Luhan harus kembali menegaskan jika Ziyu adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

"Maafkan saya, Presdir. Anda tahu jika ini tidak benar dan kita tidak boleh meneruskannya. Saya permisi." Luhan dengan segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang menggebrak meja dengan frustasi.

.

.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan Luhan."

Sosok yang tengah membaca berkas itu mengernyit. Meski telah ditelan usia, namun parasnya tetap saja menawan.

"Dia menjadi ancaman untukku mendekati Sehun."

Sosok itu meletakkan berkasnya, melepas kaca mata bacanya lalu menopangkan tangan bertaut di _philtrum_ -nya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Irene?"

"Aku akan melenyapkannya, seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku. Seekor hama memang pantas untuk diberantas."

Sosok itu tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Kyu _sajangnim_? Apa kau berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu tersenyum menatap Irene.

"Tidak. Aku selalu melihatmu berhasil menyingkirkan orang yang akan mendekati Sehun." – _"Dan aku bersyukur kau melakukannya, sehingga aku tak perlu menyingkirkan bekas kekacauan puteraku."_ Tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Irene tersenyum puas, merasa Kyuhyun memuji kemampuannya.

"Aku mengenal Sehun, dia sedikit selektif dalam memilih pasangan seksnya."

"Justru karena itu aku mengatakan Luhan sebagai ancaman. Karena dia tidak terlihat seperti 'hanya pasangan seks' untuk Sehun. Aku melihat Sehun menginginkan Luhan dalam artian penuh, bukan halnya lebah yang datang berkunjung lalu pergi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seperti itukah?"

"Ya. Dan kau tahu jika aku tidak pernah salah dalam hal ini, Kyuhyun _sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Pergilah, Irene."

Irene menunduk hormat sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Irene." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada penuh peringatan yang ditanggapi sekenanya oleh Irene.

"Kau mungkin mengenal puteraku, tapi kau tidak mengenal siapa aku, Irene. Kurasa sudah cukup aku mempertahankan kau berada disisi puteraku. Kau sudah tidak digunakan lagi." Kyuhyun berujar sendirian lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi besarnya.

"Aku membiarkanmu menyingkirkan yang lain, namun Luhan adalah pengecualian."

Teleponnya berbunyi nyaring, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkatnya.

"Dia tewas ditempat, Tuan. Saya sudah memastikannya."

"Bagus, segera laporkan berita duka atas kepergian sekertaris puteraku dan segera cari penggantinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"Selamat berpulang, Irene."

.

.

 **The Mad Baba**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana perusahaan kembali seperti sedia kala setelah satu hari dihabiskan untuk memperingati kematian Irene. Dia memang sedikit pendiam dan egois juga antisosial, jadi tak ayal jika peringatan kematiannya hanya sekedar formalitas bagi para pegawai lainnya.

"Luhan _hyung_? Kau membawa Ziyu hari ini?"

Luhan yang menggendong Ziyu menoleh menatap Junhong.

"Iya. Ini hari Sabtu dan kebetulan penitipan anak disebelah sedang tutup, jadi aku meminta ijin ketua untuk membawa Ziyu lagi hari ini." Luhan tersenyum melihat Junghong yang sudah mengecupi Ziyu dengan gemas.

"Yak! Pipi anakku bisa habis jika kau terus menciuminya seperti itu." Luhan mendamprat Junhong yang cengengesan.

"Kau pelit sekali, _hyung_." dumal Junhong. "Ya sudah, selamat bekerja, _hyung_. Dah, Ziyu!" Junhong melambai dengan riang lalu berlalu. Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang ganti pakaian di _Office Room_.

Memang bukan hal tabu lagi jika Luhan membawa Ziyu pergi kekantor. Tak sering memang, hanya jika keadaan terdesak. Dan Luhan sudah memiliki ijin untuk itu, bahkan dari Presdir lama mereka, Oh Kyuhyun. Dan Ziyu juga merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi para karyawan lain sejak beberapa kali kehadirannya yang ikut meramaikan acara makan siang mereka.

"Apa perusahaanku sekarang beralih menjadi penitipan anak juga?" Sehun bertanya pada paman Kim yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sama-sama mengawasi Luhan dari lantai atas perusahaan.

"Luhan memang beberapa kali membawa anaknya turut bekerja. Dia mendapatkan ijin langsung dari tuan Kyuhyun. Lagipula kinerja Luhan tidak terusik meski ada anak yang harus diawasinya. Ziyu tidak rewel dan tuan Kyuhyun yang melihat tidak ada permasalahan disana memberikan kelonggaran pada Luhan."

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada teralis logam yang menjadikan batasan dirinya agar tidak terjun bebas kebawah.

" _Aku benar-benar harus menyelidiki hubungan Appa dengan Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

Jam kerja berakhir sudah, meski sedikit terlambat dari batasan seharusnya karena Luhan sempat menunda pekerjaannya saat Ziyu buang air besar tadi. Ia menggendong Ziyu, balita berusia satu tahun lebih enam bulan itu tertawa riang lalu mengecupi Luhan berulangkali.

"Luhan! Ziyu!" pekik Baekhyun heboh seraya tergesa keluar dari lift.

"Hati-hati, Baek." Peringat Luhan takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun tersandung dihadapannya.

"Dasar bocah autis!" Damprat Kyungsoo yang ikut menyusul Baekhyun.

"Yak! Mulutmu itu benar-benar!"Kesal Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan delikan langsung dari sang lawan.

Luhan merasakan pergerakan Ziyu yang beringsut minta turun. Ziyu memang sudah bisa berjalan meski belum lancar sekali. Terkadang ia membutuhkan tumpuan untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Ziyu dengan kaki dan tubuh kecilnya mencoba berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan gemas sedangkan Luhan tengah berjaga jikalau sewaktu-waktu Ziyu limbung dan terjatuh.

"Papapapapa.." Ziyu berteriak-teriak lalu mempercepat jalannya, beberapa karyawan yang berlalu lalang sampai dibuat terpekik akan tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Baba disini Ziyu." Kejar Luhan menyamai langkah Ziyu.

"Papapapapapa..." Ulang Ziyu berteriak dan hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak dengan sigap Luhan menangkapnya. Namun saat sadar jika tidak hanya dirinya yang memegang Ziyu, Luhan mendongak dengan cepat.

"P-presdir.." gagap Luhan. Sehun menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali membantu Ziyu berdiri dengan benar. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ziyu hingga sekarang posisi Ziyu berada diantara Sehun dan Luhan yang berjongkok. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan refleks menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa cocok sekali.." Gumam Kyungsoo yang didengar Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin berdusta jika ia mengakui hal itu pula. Baik Luhan, Ziyu maupun Sehun yang berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya terlihat sangat sinkron.

"Papapapapa.." Ziyu memekik lalu menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Sehun. Luhan terkejut bukan main, Ziyu tidak mengenal Sehun sama sekali namun dengan sekali rangsek ia memanggil Sehun 'Appa'. Ziyu memang tipe anak genit yang mau-mau saja mengikuti siapapun yang mengajaknya tanpa embel-embel permen atau coklat seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Luhan sedikit tak mempercayai ini. Sehun pun sama, tak kalah terkejut dengan panggilan Ziyu untuknya.

"Ciyuyu..papapapa.." Ulang Ziyu tertawa riang.

"Ziyu-ya, dia bukan baba Ziyu. Baba Ziyu disini." Luhan menarik Ziyu lalu membungkusnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ziyu menatap Luhan lalu mengernyit dan menatap Sehun.

"Papapapa.. Ni..annii..anni.. .." Ziyu meracau tak jelas lalu menangis membuat Luhan gelagapan. Dengan segera ia menepu-nepuk punggung Ziyu lalu meminta Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendekat untuk membantunya. Mereka menunduk hormat kearah Sehun dan paman Kim disebelahnya lalu bersiap melangkah pergi karena tangisan Ziyu semakin keras dan menjadi tontonan karyawan yang masih berada disana.

"Berhenti!"

Perintah Sehun terdengar. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya." Sehun menawarkan diri, dan Luhan menatapnya dengan raut tak percaya. Ah, tak hanya Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun melongo karena ucapan Sehun barusan.

Sehun mengambil alih Ziyu yang masih menangis terisak dari gendongan Luhan. Ziyu menurut dan semakin memeluk Sehun erat dan tangisannya dengan ajaib berangsur hilang meski masih sesegukan.

"Papapapapa.." Ziyu kembali bergumam dengan suara _bindeng_ -nya sehabis menangis.

"Ziyu-ya, baba disini." Luhan kembali menjelaskan. "Dan Baek _appa_ juga Soo _appa_ disini." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ziyu memperhatikan namun kemudian ia melengos dan kembali memeluk Sehun.

"Sepertinya puteramu menyukai tuan Sehun, Luhan." Paman Kim berujar sembari tertawa. Tidak mengindahkan pelototan mata Luhan yang tidak terima.

"Tidak boleh! Ziyu milikku!" Luhan menjawab dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Luhan sangat menyayangi Ziyu, dia bertahan selama ini karena Ziyu. Ziyu tidak boleh meninggalkannya, pikir Luhan.

"Lu.." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. "Presdir Sehun hanya membantumu menenangkan Ziyu, mungkin Ziyu dalam fase merindukan sosok ayah baginya. Mengertilah, Luhan." Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Tapi aku juga ayah baginya, Soo." Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya tanpa sadar. Baekhyun memegang pundak Luhan _–bermaksud menenangkan_.

"Ziyu-ya, ayo ikut baba." Luhan menepuk tangannya lalu menjulurkan kearah Sehun hendak mengambil alih Ziyu. Namun Ziyu tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Ini pertama kali bagi Luhan. Ziyu menolak Luhan hanya karena Sehun. Luhan menatap Ziyu tak percaya, ada kilat tersakiti dimatanya. Luhan terbiasa hidup dengan Ziyu yang mendempeli dirinya, Ziyu bagian dari dirinya. Dan mengetahui bagian dari dirinya untuk pertama kali menolak berada dalam dekapannya membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangis. Kekanakan? Coba kalian berada diposisi Luhan dan mengalami penolakan dari buah hati kalian yang biasanya melengketi kalian. Tidakkah ada setitik rasa sakit dalam diri kalian?

Luhan tanpa sadar mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Ziyu..hikss..hikss..D-dia menolakku.." Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Ziyu yang melihat Luhan menangis tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya. Ia pun beringsut mengarahkan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"P-papapapaa.." lirih Ziyu ikut bergetar. Luhan yang melihat itu tak melewatkan kesempatan. Ia langsung meraih Ziyu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Ia kecupi Ziyu bertubi-tubi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan menolak baba lagi, Ziyu. Jangan.." Pinta Luhan berbisik meski yang lain masih mampu mendengar. "Baba hanya memilikimu, jangan tolak baba." Racau Luhan lagi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ziyu yang juga memeluk erat dirinya. Luhan pun berbalik melangkah pergi diiringi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan iba.

" _Dia benar-benar gila."_ Baekhyun berujar dalam hatinya. Namun matanya dan bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus untuk Luhan. Dia mengerti keadaan Luhan, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Luhan. Luhan telah kehilangan segalanya dan ia hanya memiliki Ziyu sebagai pondasi dasar tujuan hidupnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Luhan." Bisik Baekhyun yang mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan juga Kyungsoo.

Sementara Sehun masih terdiam dengan segala kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Ada perasaan nyaman kala dirinya dianggap sebagai sosok ayah bagi putera Luhan. Dan Sehun perlahan mengerti kenapa Luhan disebut-sebut 'gila' oleh sebagian orang. Sehun tetap memperhatikan Luhan sampai kemudian menyadari, tak jauh dari mereka ada sebuah mobil dengan manis bertengger ikut memperhatikan.

" _Appa_..."

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Hayukk semua merapat!

Ada beberapa hal yang akan kita bicarakan kali ini dan mungkin sedikit panjang dari biasanya.

Pertama tentang karakter.

Karakter Sehun memang saya indikasikan seperti Christian Grey dalam novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Sehun mungkin terlihat bejat dan brengsek jika kalian melihat dari segi keterbutuhan dia akan seks. Dan Sehun disini menginginkan Luhan berada dibawah kendali penuh dirinya.

Karakter Luhan. Hmm kalo karakter Luhan ini saya terinspirasi dari istrinya kakak sepupu saya di desa. Mereka dulu nikah karena MBA. Istri kakak saya hamil duluan dan alhasil harus putus sekolah ditengah jalan, sedangkan kakak saya masih lanjut dan sampai sekarang bisa bekerja dibidang otomotif.

Kedua, karakter Irene. Saya kaget ternyata banyak yang gak suka. Berarti kita sama. Eh, tunggu-tunggu, bukan saya gak suka sama Irene. Saya biasa-biasa saja meski terkadang saya meradang jika ia terlalu mendekat pada Sehun *samaajabego. Dan sebenarnya karakter Irene memang saya gunakan sebagai pembuka saja untuk menambah rasa penasaran kalian sama hubungan Kyuhyun-Luhan. Saya tidak berniat mempertahankan dia selama berchapter-chapter lamanya karena jari saya sangat sulit mengetik namanya dengan perasaan tanpa kedengkian. Hahahaha *gamparsaya jadi adakah yang ikut bersorak dengan saya karena kematiannya dichapter ini?

Ketiga, tentang Big Bang atau cast lain yang nanti saya pakai selama saya mengerjakan karya ini. Tolong bagi kalian para pendukung casting tersebut untuk tidak mengajukan protes kepada saya karena saya hanya meminjam nama saja dan karakter mereka fiksi disini. Lagipula, Big Bang memenuhi kualifikasi bagi saya sebagai pemberontak kelas kakap. Salam damai dari saya.

 **Question and Answer**

Q : Siapa yang menghamili Luhan? Kyuhyun atau Sehun? Kim Jongin? Park Chanyeol?

A : Someone yang ada diatas. *tabok untuk kedua cast terakhir akan saya adakan seiring berjalannya cerita karena pasangan mereka juga ikut saya casting dalam cerita saya. *spoiler

Q : Kenapa ada rubah liar?

A : Karena pawangnya lalai gak masukin dia ke kandang

Q : Kok pendek? Kurang panjang! Gak kenyang! Kok sedikit?

A : yang ini udah panjang belum? Kalau belum diolor sendiri aja. *peace

Saya mau kasih sedikit tambahan. Maaf karena gak bisa update cepat kali ini. Jujur saya sempat _down_ dan jadi takut juga kehilangan kepercayaan diri saat mau melanjutkan ff ini. Saya takut mengecewakan kalian, saya takut menghancurkan ekspektasi tinggi kalian terhadap cerita saya. Dan itu buat saya minder dan jadi takut untuk melanjutkan. Saya mengerti masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, seperti banyaknya typos yang bertebaran, cerita pasaran, alur cepat, gak jelas dan mungkin gak masuk akal. Semua itu mengganggu saya, jujur saja. Tapi kemudian saya tersadar jika saya hanya harus berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dan tidak perlu menjadi yang terbaik, maka saya akhirnya mencoba melanjutkan ini lagi. Tapi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika nanti kalian akan merasa kecewa dengan setiap tulisan saya.

Bisa saya tanya siapa ibu untuk Sehun? Pasangan Kyuhyun berarti.

Dan beribu-ribu terimakasih pada kalian pembaca, pe- _review_ dan juga yang mengikuti dan memfavoritkan cerita saya. Saya cukup kaget saat ada yang menyinggung tentang hal tersebut karena juga diluar ekspektasi saya. Terimakasih kepada kalian semua. Saya harap kalian akan selalu menampakkan diri dan memberikan dukungan kepada saya sampai cerita ini berakhir.

Chapter empat setengah jalan jadi ada kemungkinan fast update, tapi tergantung dari respon kalian juga yaa.

Sekali lagi **TERIMA KASIH. LOVE YOU ALL~**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Big Bang datang.. Big Bang datang.." grasak-grusuk terdengar dipenjuru kampus saat mobil yang dikendarai GD dan juga kawan-kawannya memasuki parkiran sekolah. Big Bang memang sudah dikenal dikalangan para murid dan guru karena tingkah mereka yang menguras emosi. Disaat hukum mulai mengambil alih, politik uang terencana didalamnya mampu mengacaukan hukuman bagi mereka. Dan bagi siapapun pelapor hanya akan mendapatkan ganjaran kejam dari Big Bang. Semua mulai mewanti-wanti saat Big Bang terlihat berseliweran disekitar Luhan dan benar saja anak itu telah masuk perangkap. Luhan tak lagi dikenal akan kelembutan dan paras menawannya. Namun semua orang menjadi takut padanya karena Luhan menjadi lebih tak terkendali, bahkan melebihi para anggota Big Bang, sang provokator baginya. Semua orang sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut._

" _Ya, Youngjae!" Luhan berteriak kala anak kurus kerempeng lewat dihadapannya dengan takut-takut. Luhan beranjak lalu merangkul pundaknya sok akrab. "Kau mata, telinga dan juga mulutku, Youngjae! Apa berita yang akan kau perdengarkan untukku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada mengancamnya membuat tubuh Youngjae bergetar, ia juga menahan kencingnya diujung kemaluan. Youngjae adalah murid Ma Shou yang berasal dari Korea. Dia salah satu murid teladan yang dipercaya guru-guru. Maka tak arang jika Youngjae akan lebih tahu banyak hal karena sering keluar masuk ruang guru dikampus mereka._

" _Ha-hari i-ini..." Youngjae menjawab dengan tergagap membuat Luhan mendegus jengah._

" _Bicara yang jelas." Kesal Luhan menempeleng kepala Youngjae._

" _Ha-hari ini akan ada murid pertukaran dari Korea Selatan, namanya Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Oh, astaga! Kau akan bertemu teman satu spesiesmu, Youngjae!" seru Luhan berpura-pura. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Luhan mencengkeram dagu Youngjae lalu melepasnya dengan kasar._

" _Karena ia akan bernasib sama denganku." Youngjae membatin._

" _Anak baru itu, semester berapa?" tanya TOP yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengawasi._

" _Semester empat."_

" _Whoaa! Dia satu kelas denganmu sepertinya." GD berujar sembari menepuk pundak Luhan. Ya, Big Bang memang berada satu tingkat diatas Luhan. Karena itu mereka lebih dahulu ditakuti daripada Luhan._

" _Apa kita akan melakukan penyambutan?" Dasheng bertanya._

" _Ya, tentu saja." Luhan menjawab dengan senyum iblis terpatri diwajah malaikatnya yang kontras sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun memasuki kelas pertamanya sebagai murid transfer di Ma Shou. Ia memulai dengan perkenalan dan parasnya yang ceria benar-benar membuat Luhan muak. GD benar dengan ucapannya jika Baekhyun akan sekelas dengan Luhan._

 _Baekhyun duduk dikantin menikmati makan siangnya. Ia hendak menyumpitkan sesuap nasi ketika dengan tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh air._

" _Ya! Apa-apaan kau?" Baekhyun berteriak tidak terima dalam bahasa Korea. Luhan dan anggota Big Bang tertawa puas._

" _Ini salam hangat dari kami, kau suka?" Luhan mencolek dagu Baekhyun yang langsung ditepisnya. Mama Luhan berasal dari Korea, maka dari itu ia bisa berbicara lancar bahasa Korea pula. Jadi ia tidak akan kesulitan untuk berargumentasi dengan Baekhyun kedepannya. Karena menurut penglihatan Luhan, Baekhyun memiliki wajah-wajah pembelot dan Luhan senang akan hal itu. Karena itu akan lebih menantangnya untuk berbuat lebih, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak yang akan berlari menangis dan meringkuk dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya._

" _Kalian gila!" cela Baekhyun sebelum beralih pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Big Bang._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan cepat, ia dengan mudah mengenal siapa Luhan dan kawanan bringasnya yang lain. Baekhyun melewati hampir lima bulannya dengan segala tingkah tak waras Luhan dan Big Bang padanya. Meski terkadang Baekhyun akan melawan dan berakhir dengan babak belur karena pukulan anggota Big Bang yang lain. Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi terbiasa jika harinya dikacaukan Luhan dan Big Bang, membuatnya menatap malas pada Luhan yang tidak ada jengah-jengahnya saat mengerjainya._

 _Luhan seringkali menjegal Baekhyun hingga ia jatuh dan lututnya lecet. Menambah garam pada jatah makan siang Baekhyun. Menghilangkan buku pelajaran Baekhyun, mencoba menenggelamkan Baekhyun saat kegiatan ekstrakulikuler berenang sedang berlangsung. Menendang Baekhyun dengan bola, karena Luhan cukup lihai bermain sepak bola. Dan masih banyak lagi._

" _Aku mengutukmu, Luhan!" kesal Baekhyun karena Luhan membuat kakinya terkilir. "Kau akan mengalami penderitaan melebihi apa yang aku dan anak-anak lain rasakan –dalam konteks anak-anak yang dibully Luhan. Luhan mengibas tangannya acuh dan berlalu. Tidak menyadari jika kutukan Baekhyun benar-benar terjadi padanya dalam waktu dekat._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah malam dimana Luhan dijamah orang tak dikenalnya, menghilangnya para anggota Big Bang dan kembalinya ketentraman dikampus. Semua terjadi begitu saja membuat beberapa anak terheran-heran. Luhan masih mengikuti kegiatan belajarnya setelah beberapa kali melewatkan kegiatan dikampusnya karena home schooling dari babanya. Baekhyun terkadang merasa kasihan kepada Luhan yang menatap kosong sekitarnya dan berdiam diri di pojokkan kelas. Namun, mengingat semua perilaku Luhan membuat Baekhyun urung untuk menemaninya._

 _Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras, Baekhyun pulang terlambat karena ia menyelesaikan tugas skripsinya dikampus. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyelesaikan semester limanya dan segera pulang ke Korea setelah itu. Baekhyun sudah menunggu namun tak kunjung reda pula, hingga ia memilih untuk meminjam payung pada petugas kantin yang ada dikampus dan berjalan dibawah payung menuju kos-kosannya._

 _Baekhyun yakin ia tidak mengalami gangguan penglihatan. Tapi, ia juga yakin jika melihat siluet mirip Luhan yang baru saja terjatuh tergeletak dipinggir jalanan ditengah derasnya hujan. Bahkan kilat dan guntur terkadang ikut meramaikan hujan yang tak kunjung mereda ini. Digerakkan oleh rasa manusiawi, Baekhyun menghampiri sosok tersebut._

" _Luhan!?" teriak Baekhyun membuang payungnya. Ia letakkan kepala Luhan dipahanya dan mengguncang tubuh pucat Luhan dengan pelan, hingga Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar jika tangan kirinya yang ikut menyangga kepala Luhan berwarna merah. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengenali jika itu darah. Dengan panik Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang sambil meneriakkan pertolongan bagi siapapun yang lewat ditengah derasnya hujan. Dan ketika sebuah mobil berhenti membantunya, Baekhyun berterimakasih pada pria tinggi dengan bola mata lebarnya dan cuping telinganya yang mirip peri itu._

 _Baekhyun begitu panik kala tubuh Luhan memasuki ruang ICU dan beberapa tenaga medis lain menutup masuk kedalam ruang tersebut. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar mengabaikan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu Luhan, dan Baekhyun sangat ingin mengumpat pertemuan tidak elitnya dengan Luhan hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang dokter keluar dan berbicara bahasa Cina, Baekhyun hanya menangkap maksud dokter yang menanyakan keluarga korban. Maka dengan sigap Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menghampiri dokter. Dokter tersebut kemudian berbicara dengan bahasa Cina lagi yang kali ini sialnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Hingga akhirnya pria penolongnya tadi menjelaskan padanya dengan bahasa Korea._

" _Pasien mengalami pendarahan pada bagian kepalanya akibat benturan keras, dia membutuhkan transfusi darah. Jika kau berkenan dokter akan melakukan cek karena kantung darah di RS ini sudah habis digunakan."_

" _Bisa kau tanya apa golongan darahnya?"_

 _Pria itu kembali menanyakan dan menerjemahkannya pada Baekhyun._

" _Golongan darah pasien O." Baekhyun melonjak senang dalam hatinya. Ia lalu mengangguk mantap dan akan menolong Luhan. Dokter membawanya pada suster yang akan mengambil sampel darah darinya untuk Luhan sementara setelahnya sang dokter menjelaskan kembali kondisi Luhan._

 _._

 _._

" _Suplai darah telah terpenuhi dan Luhan masih dalam kondisi kritis. Bayi Luhan baik-baik saja meski dokter berkata ada sedikit guncangan pula diperutnya. Tapi sepertinya Luhan melindungi jabang bayinya dari kecelakaan itu meski berimbas pada saat ini masih dinyatakan koma."_

 _Baekhyun terperanjat, ia menatap pria didepannya tak percaya._

" _K-kau b-bercanda?"_

 _Pria dihadapannya menatap prihatin. Dia sudah bisa menangkap dari gelagat Baekhyun jika pria mungil dihadapannya ini juga baru mengetahui kehamilan sosok yang dipanggil Luhan tersebut. Baekhyun terduduk lemas dikursi dan airmatanya terjatuh._

" _Maafkan aku, aku turut bersedih." Pria bercuping peri itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun, memberinya kekuatan disana. "Ini tas Luhan." Ia menyerahkan travel bag hitam yang setengah basah itu pada Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku juga, aku masih ada urusan. Aku harus meninggalkanmu."_

 _Baekhyun masih terdiam dan baru tersadar saat dirinya tidak sempat menanyakan siapa nama pria tersebut. Dan Baekhyun juga menyadari kebodohannya yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih pada penolongnya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU dan berada disalah satu bangsal rumah sakit. Baekhyun selalu menjenguk Luhan disela-sela kegiatan kuliahnya. Ini sudah hampir empat bulan berlalu, ia juga sudah menyelesaikan semester limanya dan akan segera meluncur kembali ke negara asalnya. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kenyataan tentang Luhan yang didrop out dari kampus. Luhan yang pergi dari rumah dan Luhan yang hamil. Baekhyun membaca buku Luhan dan ia sudah menyimpulkan kehidupan apa yang dialami Luhan, yang merubahnya menjadi sosok bermata kosong beberapa waktu lalu._

" _Tagihan rumah sakit untuk pasien Luhan sudah dibayarkan."_

 _Baekhyun kembali mengernyit. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan biaya untuk perawatan Luhan meski Baekhyun sudah mengumpulkan sebagian uang sakunya. Ia sangat bersyukur sebenarnya karena ada yang menanggung biaya Luhan. Maklum saja, Baekhyun hanya berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan._

" _Siapa yang membayarnya? Hanya aku anggota keluarganya." Baekhyun mencoba kembali mengorek informasi._

" _Maafkan kami. Kami dilarang untuk membuka identitasnya."_

 _Baekhyun pun menyerah untuk mencari tahu. Tapi yang pasti ia selalu mengucap beribu terimakasih pada siapapun itu yang turut membantunya juga Luhan. Baekhyun berbalik menuju kamar inap Luhan meninggalkan satu sosok yang menatap punggung sempitnya dengan senyum tulus. Sosok yang sama yang membantunya sejak awal ia menemukan Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir jalan._

" _Bangunlah, Luhan. Apa kau tidak lelah tertidur?" Baekhyun kembali mengajak Luhan berbicara. Dengan telaten ia menyibin tubuh Luhan dengan waslap dan air hangat._

" _Kau tidak sendirian, Luhan. Kau memiliki aku. Aku Byun Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan membantumu menghadapi kesulitan. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Aku, kau dan jabang bayi diperutmu." Baekhyun mengusap perut Luhan yang mulai membuncit. Kandungan Luhan bisa dikatakan rentan. Jika Luhan masih menolak untuk sadar, ia akan kehilangan bayinya._

" _Kau harus bertahan, Luhan. Bayimu membutuhkanmu, jika kau tidak bangun kau juga akan kehilangannya." Bisik Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan. Memperhatikan Luhan yang terbaring pucat dengan bantuan alat medis._

 _Jari Luhan bergerak kecil membuat Baekhyun terpekik, mata Luhan juga bergerak kecil ingin membuka. Baekhyun tanpa babibu menekan bel disebelah ranjang Luhan dan tak lama dokter datang dengan beberapa suster. Baekhyun menunggu diluar dengan cemas dan ketika dokter keluar dengan tampang bahagianya, Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak mengulas senyum manisnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Pasien Luhan sepenuhnya sadar. Bersyukurlah pada Yang Kuasa."_

 _Dokter menyalaminya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan girang._

 _Seminggu terlewat sudah dan Luhan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat tahu penolongnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seseorang yang dianggapnya musuh selama ini, sedangkan mereka yang Luhan sebut teman sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tidak teman dan tidak pula keluarganya. Luhan meringis pelan menyadari jika ia sudah dibuang._

" _Kau memilikiku, Luhan. Ingatlah hal itu."_

 _Dan Luhan berhutang budi kepada Baekhyun dalam banyak hal. Dan Luhan hanya mampu berterimakasih atas itu._

" _Masa transferku sudah berakhir, Luhan. Aku sudah mengurus kembali kepindahanku." Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun akan segera pulang ke negara asalnya. Luhan menyayangkan hal itu, karena Luhan hanya memiliki Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa egois untuk menahan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya hidup sulit seperti dirinya._

 _Baekhyun mendekati Luhan. "Kenapa kau bersedih, eum?"_

" _Aku hanya bisa berterimakasih padamu atas segalanya yang kau perjuangkan untukku, Baek. Maaf membuatmu sulit. Berhati-hatilah, aku mendoakanmu darisini."_

" _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Luhan? Aku memang akan pulang ke Korea. Tapi aku tidak akan pulang sendiri." Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua tiket penerbangan disakunya. "Karena aku akan membawamu bersamaku." Ia memeluk Luhan. Luhan menangis dengan keras._

" _Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Luhan."_

" _Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Terimakasih."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

.

.

.

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Luhan tanpa sadar mengeraskan tangisannya._

" _Ziyu..hikss..hikss..D-dia menolakku.." Luhan menatap Baekhyun. Ziyu yang melihat Luhan menangis tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya. Ia pun beringsut mengarahkan tangannya kepada Luhan._

" _P-papapapaa.." lirih Ziyu ikut bergetar. Luhan yang melihat itu tak melewatkan kesempatan. Ia langsung meraih Ziyu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Ia kecupi Ziyu bertubi-tubi dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Jangan menolak baba lagi, Ziyu. Jangan.." Pinta Luhan berbisik meski yang lain masih mampu mendengar. "Baba hanya memilikimu, jangan tolak baba." Racau Luhan lagi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ziyu yang juga memeluk erat dirinya. Luhan pun berbalik melangkah pergi diiringi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan iba._

" _Dia benar-benar gila."Baekhyun berujar dalam hatinya. Namun matanya dan bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus untuk Luhan. Dia mengerti keadaan Luhan, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Luhan. Luhan telah kehilangan segalanya dan ia hanya memiliki Ziyu sebagai pondasi dasar tujuan hidupnya._

" _Kau tidak sendirian, Luhan." Bisik Baekhyun yang mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan juga Kyungsoo._

 _Sementara Sehun masih terdiam dengan segala kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. Ada perasaan nyaman kala dirinya dianggap sebagai sosok ayah bagi putera Luhan. Dan Sehun perlahan mengerti kenapa Luhan disebut-sebut 'gila' oleh sebagian orang. Sehun tetap memperhatikan Luhan sampai kemudian menyadari, tak jauh dari mereka ada sebuah mobil dengan manis bertengger ikut memperhatikan._

" _Appa..."_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memandang kearah puteranya.

"Hubungan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata."

Sehun berdecih malas. Dia mengakui dirinya brengsek tapi dia mengakui jika ayahnya jauh lebih brengsek darinya. Pikiran Sehun berlari kepada Luhan, menebak apa mungkin Luhan pria simpanan ayahnya yang membuat ibunya selama ini menderita. Tapi Sehun juga yakin jika Luhan bukan pria seperti itu. Setampan atau sekaya apapun ayahnya, ia yakin bukan itu alasannya. Tapi apa? Sehun sangat tidak suka menebak-nebak hal yang bisa membuatnya meledak.

"Hubungan apapun itu, percayalah jika semua tidak seperti apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu saat ini." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan puteranya didalam ruangan besar dirumahnya.

"Sayang, apa kabarmu?" Kyuhyun mengecup kening sosok pria mungil yang memejamkan matanya diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi saat tak mendapatkan jawaban lagi dari sang empu. "Aku membawakanmu _lily_ lagi hari ini, kau suka?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan hanya dengungan angin yang menjawab. "Ini sudah hampir dua tahun kau tertidur, tidakkah kau lelah?" Kyuhyun menatap sendu sosok dihadapannya. "Jika kau tidak bisa bangun untukku, bangunlah untuk putera kita, Sehun." Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang menggenggam sosok tersebut.

"Bangunlah, Sungmin. Aku membawa kenyataan lain untukmu tentang Sehun. Aku membutuhkan kau untuk itu. Bangunlah." Kyuhyun menangis dan tak lama tertidur dengan tangan yang bertaut erat.

Sehun terbangun dengan kondisi dan _mood_ yang sangat buruk. Apalagi setelah dirinya menemukan beberapa berkas Luhan didalam ruangan milik ayahnya. Sehun tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, namun semua ini membuatnya memikirkan hal itu.

"Tuan Sehun, anda baik?" Paman Kim bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat sekali kacau meski tatanan penampilannya sangat rapi dan tentu saja tampan.

Sehun mendegus cukup keras.

"Apa hubungan _appa_ dengan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya sambil memandang serius paman Kim.

Paman Kim mengurai senyumnya. "Jadi karena hal ini Anda gelisah?"

"Katakan padaku. Aku hanya bisa mendapatkan jawaban darimu. Ayahku terlampau pintar, ia membuat semua orang menutup mulut." Sehun geram sendiri.

"Kenapa Anda penasaran, tuan Sehun?"

Sehun mengerat giginya. Bersumpah jika paman Kim tidak mendapatkan perlindungan penuh dari ayahnya, maka ia akan menghancurkan orang itu dengan tangannya.

"Karena ini menyangkut Luhan."

Dan jawaban tersebut membuat paman Kim kembali mengulas senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menjawab." Paman Kim berujar pelan membuat perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya terarah padanya. "Karena ini menyangkut tuan Sungmin. Tuan Kyuhyun melakukan ini karena tuan Sungmin, ibu Anda."

Sehun mengernyit, namun masih menunggu jawaban lain dari paman Kim.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun saat paman Kim bungkam cukup lama.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Sehun. Saya hanya dapat mengatakan hal tersebut. Jika Anda benar-benar mencari jawaban tentang apa yang Anda pikirkan saat ini, sebaiknya bertemu dan bicaralah langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan."

Sehun merasa tertampar. Sekali lagi, jika bukan karena ayahnya ia sudah pasti menghanguskan sosok dihadapannya.

Luhan melap kaca perusahaan Sehun dengan sangat riang. Berbalik dengan Sehun, _mood_ Luhan sangat bagus hari ini. Seminggu lagi Ziyu akan genap berusia 2 tahun, dan Luhan sedang menabung untuk merayakannya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Yah, meskipun hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, tapi yang penting bagi Luhan adalah momen kebersamaan mereka. Luhan tersenyum-senyum kecil dengan tangannya yang telaten melap kaca tersebut.

"Luhan _hyung_." Seseorang memanggil namanya lalu berlari kearahnyaa. Tanpa menoleh Luhan tahu siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Taeyong-ah, ada apa?"

Taeyong menggeleng sesampainya dihadapan Luhan. "Hanya ingin menyapa." Tukasnya jujur. "Aku melihat kau sangat senang hari ini. Ada apa?" Luhan kembali terenyuh. Taeyong memang pribadi hangat, ceria dan peduli. Tak jarang ia akan membantunya melewati masa sulit. Taeyong sudah Luhan anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, meski Taeyong tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Apa Ziyu dapat calon ayah baru?" goda Taeyong membuat Luhan mendegus dan memutar bola matanya malas. Kedua tangannya berada dipinggang dengan tatapan menyalak pada Taeyong, membuat gestur marah meski berakhir dengan sangat menggemaskan bagi Taeyong.

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar! Baru saja aku memujimu didalam hatiku." Sungut Luhan membuat Taeyong tertawa.

"Aku tahu, Luhan _hyung_. Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Ziyu, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi, Taeyong-ah... bisakah kau pesankan lagi manisan seperti tahun kemarin? Aku akan membagikannya untuk beberapa pegawai disini."

Taeyong menatap Luhan serius.

"Lagi, _hyung_?" tanya Taeyong tak yakin. Luhan pernah membagikan manisan pada beberapa pegawai yang cukup dekat dengannya dan Ziyu. Namun tetap saja, Luhan harus menahan lapar dan hausnya untuk berbagi hari spesial Ziyu tersebut. Bukan maksud Taeyong menghina pendapatan Luhan, namun karena ia mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Kau tahu itu tidak perlu, _hyung_." Gumam Taeyong pelan. Luhan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit menyerupai bulan sabit. Senyuman itu menular pada Taeyong, ia juga tersenyum.

"Aku melakukannya dengan tulus, Taeyong-ah. Aku ingin berbagi, meski dengan makanan kecil dan murah. Tapi setidaknya, kita semua bisa menikmatinya."

Taeyong mengangguk pasrah. Tahu benar watak _batu_ Luhan.

"Dan carikan lagi diskon untukku. Kau bilang toko pemilik manisan itu adalah saudaramu, coba nego harganya. Siapa tahu aku bisa kembali mendapat harga yang murah." Gurau Luhan yang kembali ditanggapi serius oleh Taeyong.

"Baiklah, _hyung_." Taeyong memberikan jempolnya untuk Luhan dan pamit berlalu. Namun setelah lima langkah beranjak Taeyong kembali memandang Luhan yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Luhan _hyung!"_ Panggil Taeyong cukup keras. "Jika kau belum juga menemukan calon ayah untuk Ziyu, aku masih mendaftarkan diri. Aku memegang _polling_ tertinggi, kau ingat?" Taeyong mengambil langkah satu-satu sambil berjalan mundur dan tetap mengarah pada Luhan. " _Saranghae_ , _hyung_." Taeyong menempatkan kedua tangannya dikepala membentuk _'love'_. Lalu ia kembali berjalan dengan benar meninggalkan Luhan yang tertawa dengan tingkah ajaib Taeyong.

"Anak itu! Dasar! Dia kira aku ini pedofil!" Sungut Luhan kembali menghadap kaca disamping kanannya. Baru saja kain lapnya menempel, Luhan sudah tersentak saat melihat bayangan yang terpantul dikaca dari sosok dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menghadap sosok tersebut dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

Sehun mengamati Luhan yang tergugup didepannya. Ia tidak suka pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Sehun pastikan akan mem- _blacklist_ sosok yang dipanggil Taeyong tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicaralah, presdir Oh."

"Ikut aku keruanganku."

Luhan terdiam. Sekelebat memori membayanginya membuatnya ragu untuk mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menerkammu kali ini. Cepatlah!" sedikit bentakan disana membuat Luhan dengan cepat menyamai langkah panjang Sehun keruangannya. Luhan simpulkan jika Sehun memang tengah mengajaknya bicara serius, bukan hal lain yang akan berakhir dengan desahan jika hanya ada mereka disebuah ruang tertutup.

Sehun duduk dikursinya dan meminta Luhan duduk dihadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal ayahku?" Sehun melontarkan pertanyaannya tepat setelah bokong Luhan mendarat dikursi empuk milik Sehun.

"Beberapa hari setelah aku diterima bekerja disini." Jawab Luhan.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Luhan mengernyit lalu menangkap kearah mana Sehun berbicara.

"Aku tidak suka berbohong, presdir." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Apa kalian memiliki hubungan lain diluar 'atasan dan karyawan'?"

Luhan terkejut, matanya membola lebar dan ia mengumpati Sehun didalam hatinya.

"Apa Anda memandang saya serendah itu?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Sehun tersentak, mengacak rambutnya yang telah ditata dengan rapi.

"Bukan begitu!" nada Sehun naik satu tingkat. "Ayahku sangat peduli padamu, dan semua itu menggangguku." Aku Sehun. Matanya memandang frustasi kearah Luhan. "Aku tidak mempercayai ayahku, tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku mengakui jika ayahku juga sangat brengsek. Aku hanya khawatir jika kalian memang memiliki hubungan."

"Siapa yang Anda khawatirkan, presdir?"

"Berhenti berbicara formal ketika hanya ada kau dan aku disini." Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

"Siapa yang kau khawatirkan disini?"

Sehun menatap iris Luhan, dengan lekat dan tanpa ada keraguan ia berujar "Kau, Luhan. Kau!" Membuat mata Luhan kembali membola. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam kaku. Meski ia sudah menduga, namun Luhan pikir Sehun lebih mengkhawatirkan hubungan ayah dan ibunya. Luhan pun tersenyum, melihat Sehun bisa sefrustasi ini hanya karena afeksi Kyuhyun padanya.

"Presdir Kyuhyun melakukannya karena istrinya, tuan Sungmin." Luhan membuka suara. Tatapannya mengarah lurus tepat menghunus manik Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Ia hanya mengatakan tentang hal itu. Dan tidak menjelaskan detailnya padaku meski aku sudah berulangkali bertanya padanya." Luhan menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan dahinya disana.

"Percayalah, apapun itu ayahmu tidak melakukan apa yang saat ini sedang kau pikirkan. Aku percaya padanya, kau pun juga seharusnya melakukannya." Luhan menatap mata Sehun lembut memberi keyakinan disana. Semua biasa saja hingga desiran itu kembali menyentak keduanya. Rasa tak asing itu kembali hinggap, keduanya merasa pernah sama-sama saling menatap. Namun tak ada yang ingat kapan pastinya itu terjadi.

Luhan berada pada kesadarannya terlebih dahulu, memutuskan kontak mata itu, ia pamit undur diri dari hadapan Sehun. Namun belum sempat Luhan meraih kenop pintu, seseorang telah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Orang didepannya cukup tampan dan berperawakan tinggi menyerupai Sehun. Luhan merasa tak asing dengan orang dihadapannya namun ia putuskan untuk berlalu sebelum suara Sehun kembali menghentikannya.

"Luhan, bawakan kopi untuk kami."

Dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu." Sosok tersebut berkata sembari menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Ya sudah lama sekali." Sehun mengulas senyumnya.

"Terakhir kali bertemu denganmu aku bernasib sial." Gurau sosok tersebut.

"Dan kesialan itu membuatmu menang tender, sialan!" Sehun mengumpat temannya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Sehun. Aku kalah." Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Ia duduk di kursi didekat Sehun dan Luhan mengetuk pintu.

"Tapi jujur saja aku masih kesal karena harus kehilangan itu. Jika saja kita berada di Beijing lebih lama saat itu, aku bisa mencarinya. Kalung itu satu-satunya peninggalan ibuku dan seseorang menariknya."

"Sudahlah, Kai. Kenapa kau bahas itu lagi?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kalung itu. Satu-satunya pemberian ibuku padaku. Seharusnya kita memang tidak datang diacara ulang tahun itu." Sungut Kai lagi. Ia masih asyik bercerita tanpa melihat suasana diruangan Sehun berubah.

Luhan terdiam membeku, kedua bola matanya berair. Tangannya bergetar dan mulutnya membuka seakan ingin berbicara.

' _PRANGGGGG!'_

Nampan yang dibawanya terjatuh mengagetkan Sehun dan juga Kai. Kai menoleh menatap sosok Luhan dan Luhan mengamati Kai dengan seksama.

"Ti-tidak!" Gumam Luhan tak percaya. Sehun berlari kearahnya dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Namun Luhan tidak menjawab, kalimat demi kalimat yang Kai lontarkan merasuki pikirannya. Hingga saat Sehun mengguncang tubuhnya, Luhan menatap Sehun dan setitik airmata lolos dari manik rusanya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

Yifan berjalan lunglai, membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang berisi kenangan seseorang yang ia sayang. Ia membuka kamar yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya tersebut, lalu berjalan masuk dan kenangan tentang Luhan seolah tergambar nyata disana. Bagaimana Luhan yang akan heboh kala dirinya bangun kesiangan, atau saat-saat dimana Luhan memberengut diatas kasur saat kemauannya tidak dituruti. Yifan masih mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas, terlampau jelas malah. Yifan berjalan kearah ranjang Luhan, mengelus awang seolah Luhan tengah tertidur disana. Yifan menatap potret dirinya dan Luhan diatas nakas. Mengambilnya dan mengelus wajah Luhan disana.

" _Gege_ merindukanmu, Xiaolu."

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu, Luhan menjadi sosok yang cenderung pendiam. Tidak seperti biasanya, dan ia juga terlihat sering melamun. Sehun menyadarinya, Luhan berubah sejak terakhir kali ia memintanya membawa kopi keruangannya. Sehun enggan bertanya karena Luhan akan menangis.

Sehun mengutuk dirinya, ia seperti menjadi orang lain jika mengenai Luhan. Apapun tentang Luhan yang membuatnya bergairah juga telah membuatnya menjadi penasaran. Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu, tentang dirinya yang orang lain tidak boleh tahu. Tapi kemudian Sehun teringat.

"Baekhyun.." Gumamnya.

Sehun yakin Baekhyun pasti tahu sesuatu, mengingat betapa posesifnya Baekhyun jika menyangkut Luhan. Dia bahkan bisa mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sehun tatkala Sehun kehilangan kendali dan hampir saja menyentuh Luhan. Sehun ingin sekali meneriaki Baekhyun namun kemudian Baekhyun menangis membuat Sehun menjadi tontonan direstoran.

Sehun berpikir cepat dan ingin mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Namun setelah beberapa langkah dirinya tak sengaja menubruk seseorang membuat berkas-berkas orang tersebut berserakan dilantai _lobby_ nya.

"Maaf." Sosok itu lebih dahulu mengatakannya padahal Sehun tahu benar jika ia yang salah.

"Siwon _hyung_!" pekik Sehun saat melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Ia membantu mengemas berkas-berkas milik Siwon hingga sebuah kertas berisikan tindak kriminal disana membuatnya terhenti.

Sehun membacanya dengan seksama dan ia membelalak. Dengan tangan bergetar ditunjukkannya kertas itu pada Siwon

"A-apa ini?"

Siwon ikut melihatnya dan ia juga terkejut.

"I-ini.."

"KATAKAN PADAKU!" Geram Sehun mencengkeram kerah baju Siwon.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Kau harus mengetahuinya dengan cara ini. Tapi ya, Sungmin memang pernah terlibat kasus tabrak lari saat kalian berlibur di Beijing dan korban tabrak lari tersebut adalah salah seorang karyawanmu, Xi Luhan."

Cengkraman Sehun melemah seiring setetes airmata jatuh.

" _Tidak mungkiin..."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To be continued**

Hai hai, apa kabar? Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini?

Maaf tidak bisa mengingkari update cepat karena saya baru saja pulih. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu dan tinggal menambahkan namun kejadiaan naas menimpa saya dan istri kakak saya beserta keponakan. Kami tergelincir saat melintasi rel kereta sehingga kami koprol dan membuat saya babak bundas karena reflek melindungi keponakan saya itu. Jadi saya minta maaf karena baru menyelesaikannya.

Baiklah, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? dan fyi, cerita saya mungkin akan banyak kejutannya yah jadi yang sabar saja. Yang pasti saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Sampai bertemu dichapter depan #XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

_Lee Sungmin adalah namja biasa yang menghabiskan hampir 20 tahun hidupnya dipanti asuhan. Terbiasa mandiri, bekerja keras dan tidak mengenal siapa gerangan orang yang membuatnya menatap dunia ini. Sikapnya penyayang dan lemah lembut, parasnya cantik meski dia lelaki dan senyumnya menawan hati siapapun yang menatapnya. Tak terkecuali Oh Kyuhyun. Namja berperawakan tinggi dengan gaya angkuhnya –dengan prinsip tak ada penolakan dalam hidupnya selalu bersembunyi dibalik pohon rindang memandang Sungmin dari kejauhan. Hingga suatu hari, Kyuhyun si namja angkuh memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya. Perjuangan Kyuhyun tak sia-sia, Sungmin yang awalnya tak mempercayai satupun orang dalam hidupnya terengkuh dalam genggamannya. Memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Kyuhyun, yang Sungmin tahu dapat menariknya keluar dari kubangan penderitaannya selama ini._

 _Waktu terus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadikan Sungmin pendamping hidupnya. Menentang seluruh penolakan terbuka dari keluarganya, Kyuhyun menikah bersama Sungmin di gereja tua dengan seorang pendeta dan enam sahabatnya disana. Kyuhyun sedikit sulit beradaptasi, hidupnya tak pernah terasa sulit selain keinginannya mendapatkan Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang biasa hidup seorang diri. Namun Kyuhyun tak kenal pamrih, dengan giat ia menggunakan kemampuan akademisnya membangun sebuah usaha kecil yang dalam kurun waktu dua tahun mampu membuat derajatnya kembali dipandang tinggi. Tanpa campur tangan orangtuanya, Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendeklarasikan diri dihadapan seluruh dunia._

 _12 April_

 _Tangisan bayi membuat baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin dirundung tangis haru dan kebahagiaan. Oh Sehun lahir dengan keadaan sehat tanpa cacat. Keduanya mengasihi Sehun yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan. Postur tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan balutan kulit putih albino dan tatapan elang miliknya yang mampu mengintimidasi lawan. Dibubuhkan dengan senyum mempesona hingga mampu menjerat ribuan kaum hawa yang kian mengaguminya._

 _Tapi hidup tetaplah hidup, tak selalu mulus seperti apa yang selalu diharapkan. Tepat saat pesta tujuh belas tahun Sehun di Beijing, ia merasa seperti kehilangan segalanya. Ia membenci segala apa yang terjadi didepan matanya. Ayahnya dijebak untuk berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui mantan kekasih ayahnya saat SMA, dan sialnya sang ibu melihat. Dengan berceceran airmata Sungmin yang merasa lagi-lagi dilukai kepercayaannya berlari menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya._

" _Aku membencimu..."_

 _Adalah kata terkahir yang diingat Sehun terucap dari bibir pinkish ibunya. Sehun berada disana, ikut mengendarai mobilnya mensejajari mobil ayahnya yang mencoba mengejar mobil Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin sungguh gesit dan dipersimpangan Sehun tertinggal, tapi Sehun percaya ayahnya mampu menghentikan ibunya._

 _Sungmin tetap melaju dengan kencang dan sesekali menengok mobil suaminya. Sungmin butuh waktu sendiri, namun Kyuhyun butuh memberi penjelasan. Tepat saat kali terakhir Sungmin menoleh dan ia dikejutkan dengan seorang pemuda yang hendak menyebrang didepannya. Sungmin menginjak remnya namun ia tak kuasa menghentikan laju mobilnya dan tubuh pemuda dihadapannya terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Sungmin dilanda kepanikan, tangannya bergemetar dan pikiran tentang 'aku pembunuh.. aku pembunuh' bergentayangan._

 _Sungmin tahu ia salah, namun kala dilihatnya mobil Kyuhyun berada tak jauh dibelakangnya ia putuskan untuk tetap melaju meninggalkan pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan merintih memeluk perutnya. Sungmin mengingat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu kala sorot lampu mobilnya menyinari wajah pemuda bersimbah darah disana. Kyuhyun sempat memelankan mobilnya sejenak namun tidak menghampiri pemuda disana. Ia tetap mengejar Sungmin dengan satu tangannya merogoh ponsel dan menelepon ambulans._

 _Sungmin tetap terbayang wajah pemuda tadi hingga tak sadar dirinya tengah berkendara disebuah tol dengan tanda rawan. Hujan badai yang turun tiba-tiba semakin menambah buruk suasana hati dan pikirannya. Sungmin masih tak mau berhenti meski ia tahu Kyuhyun juga tak pantang mengejar kepergiannya. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat kala mobil Sungmin oleng dan menabrak sisi pembatas jalan dengan separuh bagian mobilnya menggantung diantara ruas jalan tol, debuman keras tercipta beriringan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar dengan angkuhnya. Sungmin masih tersadar dan bisa ia lihat Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya. Wajah panik Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang Sungmin lihat, dan teriakan Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar. Karena setelahnya, mobil Sungmin kembali oleng terjatuh ke tol bawah dan dengan tidak elitnya disantap sebuah truk kontainer yang melintas hingga terseret sepanjang sepuluh meter jauhnya._

 _Diambang kesadarannya Sungmin menggumam maaf. Kepada Kyuhyun, kepada Sehun dan kepada pemuda malang yang ia pikir ia curi kehidupannya. Sungmin tersenyum dan merasa setimpal akan perbuatannya._

" _Maaf..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Sehun berpikir cepat dan ingin mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Namun setelah beberapa langkah dirinya tak sengaja menubruk seseorang membuat berkas-berkas orang tersebut berserakan dilantai lobbynya._

" _Maaf." Sosok itu lebih dahulu mengatakannya padahal Sehun tahu benar jika ia yang salah._

" _Siwon hyung!" pekik Sehun saat melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Ia membantu mengemas berkas-berkas milik Siwon hingga sebuah kertas berisikan tindak kriminal disana membuatnya terhenti._

 _Sehun membacanya dengan seksama dan ia membelalak. Dengan tangan bergetar ditunjukkannya kertas itu pada Siwon_

" _A-apa ini?"_

 _Siwon ikut melihatnya dan ia juga terkejut._

" _I-ini.."_

" _KATAKAN PADAKU!" Geram Sehun mencengkeram kerah baju Siwon._

" _Maafkan aku, Sehun. Kau harus mengetahuinya dengan cara ini. Tapi ya, Sungmin memang pernah terlibat kasus tabrak lari saat kalian berlibur di Beijing dan korban tabrak lari tersebut adalah salah seorang karyawanmu, Xi Luhan."_

 _Cengkraman Sehun melemah seiring setetes airmata jatuh._

" _Tidak mungkiin..."_

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Sehun termangu mendengar cerita ayahnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di Beijing empat tahun yang lalu dimana ibunya harus meregang nyawa dan berkahir koma hingga sekarang. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu menahu jika ibunya sempat menabrak pemuda dan parahnya pemuda malang itu adalah Luhan. Sehun marah tentu saja dan menanyakan dimana letak perikemanusiaan kedua orangtuanya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan dengan segera pening merambati bagian kepalanya. Mencengkeram dengan kuat hingga membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Sehun, Luhan juga cukup berantakan. Dirinya masih menyangkal kebenaran akan ayah Ziyu. Benarkah itu sosok yang ditemuinya bersama Sehun tempo hari? Atau orang lain lagi? Luhan benar-benar pening memikirkannya.

"Luhan.." Panggilan Baekhyun membuat Luhan mendongak. "Apa yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan yang menatap tanpa minat makanan dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada, Baek." Elak Luhan mencoba untuk tidak memberitahu Baekhyun perihal sosok bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"Jadi kau mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Baekhyun memojokkan Luhan. "Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi, Luhan?" Baekhyun memberondong Luhan membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Luhan melirik sekitar ruangannya dan kala menyadari hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang ia dengar pada Baekhyun.

"A-APA!?" Teriak Baekhyun tak percaya. "J-jongin?"

Luhan mengernyit mendapati Baekyun yang menyerukan nama Jongin dengan nada bersahabat meski ia tengah berteriak sekalipun.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Aku mengenal Jongin, dia salah satu temanku saat di SMA. Kami bahkan cukup dekat pula, dan juga Kyungsoo."

Dan kini giliran Luhan yang membolakan kedua matanya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun. Bisa saja bukan jika Jongin hanya kehilangan kalungnya dan tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan Luhan. "Tenanglah, Luhan." Baekhyun menepuk punggung sempit Luhan. "Aku akan mencari tahu kejelasannya terlebih dahulu, kau pun juga demikian. Jangan terlalu percaya pada apa yang kau dengar, kita akan memastikannya. Jongin memang cukup brengsek saat sekolah dahulu, tapi aku tidak begitu tahu saat kami sudah berpencar di universitas yang berbeda. Dan jika benar si hitam itu yang membuatmu seperti ini, aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menanggung akibatnya. Aku benar-benar bersumpah." Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dan Luhan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Lama kemudian suasana menjadi hening, baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun mencairkan kembali suasana antara mereka.

"Lu, bukankah besok ulang tahun Ziyu? Kita harus membuat persiapan. Ini bukan saat untuk merenungi siapa ayah biologis Ziyu. Lagipula kau sudah berjalan cukup jauh tanpa sosok itu, kau masih memiliki aku dan Kyungsoo. Jongin atau siapapun itu aku tidak peduli saat ini, yang terpenting adalah kebahagian Ziyu." Baekhyun dengan senyum kekanakannya mampu membuat Luhan tertular. Luhan turut tersenyum, hanya sebut Ziyu maka Luhan akan kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Benar kata Baekhyun, ia sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya jika ia mampu merawat Ziyu seorang diri. Yah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai pelengkapnya. Jadi ia tidak memerlukan yang lainnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka sebuah ruang dirumahnya dengan tangan gemetar, ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah ranjang dimana sesosok namja berparas cantik tengah terlelap dengan banyak peralatan medis melilit tubuhnya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Tidakkah kau ingin terbangun?" Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Kau membuat seseorang nyaris kehilangan hidupnya dan kau justru terbelenggu dengan rasa bersalahmu dengan memilih terlelap?"

"Benarkah kau ibuku yang selalu diagungkan namanya karena hati emasmu?"

Sehun menggingit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu, bangunlah! Dan tebus semua yang kau kacaukan sejauh ini."

"Aku permisi."

Sehun tahu ibunya mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Sehun tahu jauh dibawah alam sadarnya, ibunya tengah menanti. Dan meski Sehun mengakui jika ia keterlaluan, tapi ia merasa sepadan dengan apa yang ibunya lakukan. Jika ibunya tidak terbangun dengan cara yang baik, maka Sehun akan membuatnya terbangun dengan cara yang kejam sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta perayaan Ziyu sudah selesai, meski hanya pesta kecil-kecilan dikedai Song _ahjumma_. Tapi Luhan sangat senang mengingat ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi Ziyu. Dengan menggendong Ziyu yang terlelap ala koala, Luhan menyusuri jalan yang membawanya pulang. Baekhyun yang dengan ceroboh mabuk dan teler membuat Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa membawanya pulang terlebih dahulu. Jadi sekarang Luhan hanya sendiri bersama dengan Ziyu.

Luhan berhenti lalu memandang kearah toko mainan yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Ziyu. Merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu membeli hadiah yang selalu direngekkan Ziyu padanya. Ia kembali menatap salah satu mainan yang terpajang dibalik kaca besar dihadapannya, namun apa yang dicarinya tak ada disana.

"Hahh... sepertinya mainan itu sudah diambil orang." Luhan mendengus sedih. Diliriknya putra kesayangannya lalu mengecup pipi tembamnya kilas. "Maafkan Baba yang bahkan tak bisa memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan, sekalipun dihari yang membahagiakanmu."

Luhan kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Namun lagi-lagi ia berhenti kala mendapati sosok yang tak asing baginya tengah menatap kosong jalanan.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan pelan. Sehun terlihat kacau dibawah sinar temaram. Luhan juga tengah berpikir apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam ditengah taman sendirian. Memikirkan sedikit kemungkinan membuat Luhan bergidik. Namun begitu Luhan tetap menapakkan kaki mendekat kearah sosok itu.

"Sehun.." Kali ini Luhan benar-benar memanggil, bukan menggumam. Yang dipanggil mendongak lalu menatap Luhan dengan melukis senyum. Namun Luhan merasa aneh dengan senyuman Sehun. Senyuman itu tulus tapi mata Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang tersakiti. Raut wajahnya juga dipenuhi guratan penyesalan yang Luhan tak tahu apa dan siapa penyebabnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sehun kala sosok itu menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara keduanya. Dengkuran halus Ziyu yang beberapa kali tersampir di indera pendengarannya.

"Aku habis mampir ditoko itu." Tunjuk Sehun kearah toko mainan yang sempat Luhan pandangi tadi. Luhan ber-oh ria lalu melirik _paper bag_ disisi kanan Sehun, dan benar jika _paper bag_ itu berlabel toko dihadapan mereka. Pandangan Sehun beralih dari menatap Luhan kearah Ziyu yang berada digendongan Luhan. Tangan kiri Sehun terulur menuju puncak kepala Ziyu lalu diusap pelan. Sehun merasa hatinya menghangat. Ziyu terusik lalu tak lama terbangun dan Sehun merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Luhan tersenyum maklum lalu mengecup Ziyu yang memandangnya sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kau terbangun? Maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu, Ziyu." Sehun berujar sembari mengelus kembali rambut hitam Ziyu yang sangat halus. Ziyu ganti menoleh kearah Sehun.

" _Appa!_ " Pekik Ziyu kala menangkap Sehun yang tengah mengelus rambutnya. Luhan kembali meringis mendapati Ziyu yang lagi-lagi memanggil orang lain seenaknya.

"Ziyu panggil dia _ahjussi_." Luhan membenarkan, namun Ziyu memberengut.

" _Thileo! (Shireo!)"_ Ziyu memberengutkan bibir mungilnya, Luhan mendesah. Akhir-akhir ini kemampuan bicara Ziyu meningkat, membuat Luhan bangga. Namun kenakalannya juga bertambah membuat Luhan terkadang pusing dengan ulah Ziyu. Termasuk yang satu ini, dimana ia akan seenak jidatnya memanggil orang lain _appa_ dan membantah Luhan.

"Tidak apa. Aku lebih menyukai dia memanggilku _appa_ ketimbang _ahjussi_." Sehun tertawa sedikit melihat binar Ziyu yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Luhan.

"Anak bandel!" gerutu Luhan sambil menyentil sayang jidat Ziyu.

Ziyu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun, meminta pangku Sehun. Luhan tengah memberikan ancang-ancang penolakan kala Sehun memindahkan tubuh mungil Ziyu kepangkuannya. Ziyu terpekik senang apalagi Sehun menciuminya bertubi-tubi. Ziyu yang geli tertawa riang diikuti Sehun yang juga tertawa gemas. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum, hatinya menghangat melihat kedekatan Ziyu dengan Sehun yang terbilang asing.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ziyu." Sehun berujar membuat Ziyu mendongak menatapnya. Diciumnya kening Ziyu lama sembari mengucapkan doa untuk anak kecil dipangkuannya. "Apa kau mau hadiah dari _appa_ , heum?"

Ziyu yang mendengar kata hadiah langsung mengangguk ribut dengan semangat. Luhan terkekeh geli begitupula dengan Sehun. Entah kemana beban yang dirasakan keduanya, kebersamaan ini membuat mereka melupakan itu.

Sehun memberikan _paper bag_ disampingnya dan Ziyu menerimanya dengan sangat gembira.

" _Gomawo, appa."_

"Sama-sama, sayang." Sehun membiarkan Ziyu membuka hadiahnya.

"Loobot! (Robot)" pekik Ziyu girang. Luhan membelalak. Robot _iron man_ yang selama ini diincar Ziyu dan hanya diperhatikan dari kejauhan kini menjadi milik Ziyu. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sehun itu-

-Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Luhan!"

Sehun yang menyadari gelagat penolakan Luhan menyanggah cepat bahkan sebelum _namja_ manis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Luhan hanya merasa tak enak hati, Luhan tahu seberapa mahal barang yang kini dimainkan anaknya.

"Ziyu sangat menyukainya. Apa kau setega itu untuk membuatnya bersedih karena kehilangan mainan yang sudah lama diinginkannya?" Luhan semakin membelalak saat Sehun yang bukan siapa-siapa mengetahui cukup banyak tentang Ziyu.

"Darimana kau tahu, Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum sembari menatap manik Luhan.

"Salah seorang pegawai melapor padaku jika seorang _namja_ dan puteranya diam-diam mengamati robot ini dibalik kaca toko." Sehun tersenyum geli mendapati raut memerah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang malu setengah mati hanya berdehem.

"I-itu toko milikmu?"

"Milik ibuku lebih tepatnya."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang melihat kesembarang arah dengan gugup. Tangan kirinya terulur menyentuh dagu Luhan dan diarahkannya wajah mungil itu kearahnya. Dapat ia lihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sinar mata rusanya yang berkilau. Sehun tak dapat memungkiri jika mata Luhan adalah salah satu hal terindah yang pernah ia jumpai dalam hidupnya. Perlahan namun pasti tubuh Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan sedangkan Luhan menahan napasnya dan menutup mata. Dan ketika kedua belah bibir itu menyatu, degupan jantung keduanya seolah ditabuh dengan brutal. Diawali dengan kecupan lalu menjerumus kelumatan kecil dan sekarang keduanya tengah berpagut mesra. Melupakan keberadaan Ziyu yang terdiam bingung kala melihat Sehun dan Luhan saling memakan dihadapannya. Saliva menetes keluar dan eratan Luhan dilengan kiri Sehun menguat.

"Nghhh.." Luhan melenguh kala lidah Sehun menggoda langit-langit mulutnya, membuat Luhan geli. Tangan kiri Sehun yang bertengger ditengkuk Luhan bergeser kearah punggung Luhan, mengusap pelan membuat Luhan merasakan kenyamanan. Tubuh Sehun semakin condong kearah Luhan membuat Ziyu semakin terhimpit.

"Ughhh.. Thethak! (Sesak)" Ziyu memekik sambil menggeliat membuat baik Sehun maupun Luhan beranjak menjauhkan tubuh keduanya. Sehun masih sempat menghapus jejak liur didagu Luhan dan mengusap bibir yang memerah itu dengan lembut.

"Maafkan _appa_." Ringis Sehun melihat Ziyu cemberut. Ziyu mengangguk meski bibirnya masih melengkung kebawah. "Jangan cemberut. Jika kau cemberut, _appa_ tidak akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke _Lotte World_." Ziyu yang mendengar kata _Lotte World_ seketika mendongak menatap Sehun.

" _Jjinjja_?" ulang Ziyu tak percaya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Jika Ziyu berjanji akan menurut dan menjadi anak yang baik, Sehun _appa_ akan mengajak Ziyu jalan-jalan ke _Lotte World."_

Luhan menatap Sehun garang sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Kenapa ganti kau yang cemberut? Aku kan mengajak Ziyu bukan mengajakmu." Sehun menggoda Luhan yang tengah kesal. Namun kekesalan Luhan tak bertahan lama kala mendapati Ziyu yang berceloteh riang. Meski dengan kalimat yang terkadang acak tak beraturan, tapi Luhan paham betapa senangnya Ziyu saat ini. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menjadi egois dengan menghardik Ziyu dan membuatnya bersedih. Karena itu merupakan suatu pantangan tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari jika dirinya secara perlahan menerima kehadiran Sehun, entah karena terbiasa atau karena Luhan memang membuka lebar jalan Sehun padanya. Dan juga Ziyu, Luhan tak lagi khawatir saat kedekatan Ziyu dan Sehun tertangkap oleh matanya. Luhan justru merasakan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan.

" _Terimakasih, Sehun.."_ ungkap Luhan tulus didalam hati.

"Hari semakin malam dan Ziyu juga sudah mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali." Suara Luhan memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

Luhan hendak mengambil Ziyu dari dekapan Sehun namun Ziyu justru semakin mendekap erat Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun.

"Ziyu, sudah malam. Kita harus kembali, nak." Luhan mencoba memberikan pengertian namun Ziyu dengan keras kepala semakin mengerat kemeja Sehun. Sehun terkekeh sedangkan Luhan mendelik sebal. Sebegitu nyamannya kah tubuh Sehun untuk dipeluk hingga Luhan diabaikan oleh anaknya sendiri?

"Luhan, jika kau tak keberatan menginaplah diapartemenku. Jaraknya hanya sekitar empat atau lima blok darisini. Ini sudah terlalu larut untukmu pulang sendiri dan juga udara malam tidak baik untuk Ziyu." Luhan mendengarkan dan akan kembali menyanggah. "Pikirkan anakmu, Luhan. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menuruti sikap batumu itu."

Oh! Terkutuklah mulut Oh Sehun! Luhan berusaha mati-matian memaki Sehun didalam hatinya. Ziyu adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi Luhan. Dan Sehun berhasil menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Akhirnya dengan helaan napas panjang Luhan memilih untuk menuruti Sehun. Disepanjang perjalanan Luhan mengabari Kyungsoo dan mengatakan jika dirinya menginap dirumah teman sekaligus menanyakan kabar Baekhyun yang tadinya mabuk berat.

"Tidurlah disini bersama Ziyu. Aku akan tidur disofa." Sehun mencoba memberikan kenyamanan untuk Luhan dan Luhan merasa tak enak hati akan itu.

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Kita bisa tidur bertiga disini. Ziyu akan berada ditengah. Ini ranjangmu dan sudah sepantasnya jika kau yang menempatinya."

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum menyadari Luhan yang mengucapkannya dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Sehun mengangguk lalu berlalu membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian Sehun, Ziyu dan Luhan sama-sama meringkuk dan terlelap dengan damai. Saking damainya hingga mereka tak menyadari jika posisi mereka kini menjadi tidur sambil saling memeluk Ziyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoeekkkk... hoekkkk.."

Adalah Baekhyun yang terbangun kala sesuatu dalam perutnya memberontak untuk dikeluarkan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Baekhyun muntah hebat segera menghampiri dan membantu Baekhyun mengeluarkan unek-unek dalam perutnya. Setelah membaik, Kyungsoo menawarkan minuman hangat yang langsung diminum Baekhyun.

"Dimana Luhan dan Ziyu?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah pandangannya mengedar dan tak mendapati baik Luhan maupun Ziyu.

"Semalam Luhan meneleponku dan mengatakan akan menginap dirumah temannya. Aku sudah bertanya namun dia mengatakan jika akan baik-baik saja dan menjaga diri. Dia akan menelepon saat bangun."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham meski terselip rasa khawatir didadanya. Seingat Baekhyun, Luhan tidak memiliki satu teman dekat yang bisa membuatnya singgah dan menginap sekalipun. Mencoba menepis pemikiran buruknya, Baekhyun memilih untuk memakan hidangan yang disajikan Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun sarapan bersama sambil menunggu Luhan pulang.

Sementara di lain tempat, Luhan dan Ziyu tengah terlelap dengan damainya diranjang Sehun. Sehun sudah membuka matanya, namun enggan untuk bangun karena pemandangan tidur Luhan dan Ziyu terlihat apik dimatanya. Seulas senyum tercetak dibibir tipisnya mengawali pagi yang tak kalah cerah dari senyumnya.

Ziyu terusik-usik pelan lalu menangis kemudian membuat Sehun dan Luhan terperanjat.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Itu suara Sehun yang segera terduduk dan meraih Ziyu yang masih setengah sadar dan menangis. Hingga akhirnya Sehun sadar jika Ziyu mengompol, dan pastinya ia menangis karena merasa tak nyaman. "Tidak apa-apa sayang. _Appa_ tidak akan marah hanya karena Ziyu mengompol." Sehun dengan sayang mengecup Ziyu dan ajaibnya Ziyu berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Luhan yang tersadar segera menyibak selimut dan benar saja, ada bekas air kencing Ziyu disana. Luhan meringis dan menatap Sehun dengan bersalah.

Luhan segera meraih Ziyu dan menyadari jika ia tidak membawa baju ganti. Baik dia maupun Ziyu membuat Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Tapi tak selang lama Sehun yang tadi sempat menghilang kembali datang dengan membawa baju ditangannya.

"Pakailah ini, dan pakaikan ini untuk Ziyu."

Luhan hendak menolak karena ia tahu jika semua baju ini masih baru, dan Luhan juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara Sehun mendapatkan semua ini. Luhan terperangah, seenak itukah jadi orang kaya seperti Sehun?

" _I am rejecting rejection_ , Luhan." Hardik Sehun kala Luhan hendak membantah.

"Aku akan membersihkan Ziyu dahulu lalu mengganti sepraimu, Sehun." Luhan hendak meraih Ziyu namun Sehun mencegahnya.

"Aku akan mandi dengan Ziyu sementara kau membersihkan ini." Sehun menunjuk bekas ompolan Ziyu. "Ziyu? Mau mandi bersama _appa_?" Dan ternyata Ziyu tidak menolak sama sekali. Keduanya berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang memandang takjub. Apakah pesona Sehun juga menarik tak hanya Luhan namun juga Ziyu? Luhan termenung kembali berpikir. Sedekat apa hubungannya dengan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun bahkan sudi memandikan Ziyu? Ada apa ini?

Sehun selesai mandi, begitupula dengan Ziyu. Sehun keluar dengan balutan handuk yang melilit pinggang sedangkan Ziyu seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus handuk. Keduanya tampil _fresh_ , berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedikit berantakan. Luhan menoleh dan menghampiri keduanya. Meraih Ziyu hendak mendandaninya, namun ia meneguk ludahnya berat kala melihat Sehun yang _sexy_ dimatanya.

Luhan menggeleng menampik pikiran mesumnya yang tiba-tiba keluar. Selalu seperti ini jika bersama Sehun. Selain perasaan nyaman, terlindungi dan melegakan, akan ada secuil atau mungkin besar gairah disana. Ini bahkan masih pagi untuknya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Luhan segera menyibukkan diri bersama Ziyu mengindari Sehun berikut tatapannya yang mungkin membuat Luhan kembali kehilangan akalnya. Selesai dengan Ziyu, Luhan berniat membersihkan dirinya sementara Ziyu bermain _puzzle_ – _yang entah darimana datangnya_ dan robot barunya.

"Eumhhh.."

Namun entah datang darimana Sehun tahu-tahu sudah didepannya dan segera menyantap bibirnya. Luhan mengerang dalam lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Tangan Luhan menahan dada Sehun yang kian memojokannya didinding sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Dan Luhan merutuk karena dada bidang Sehun yang sangat padat justru membuatnya berpikir semakin liar. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Ziyu yang sibuk dengan dunianya lalu kembali pada tiap kecapan Sehun untuknya.

"Hahhh..hahhh..hahhh.." Luhan terengah sesaat setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Sehun menyeringai melihat penampilan Luhan yang kian berantakan. Dikecupnya lagi bibir yang masih basah nan bengkak itu, hanya mengecup dan saling meresapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Luhan?" bisik Sehun lirih, dan Luhan mampu mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji, Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang ke _flat_ miliknya – _dan juga Baekhyun_. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari supermarket dikejutkan oleh sosok presdir dikediaman kecil mereka.

"P-presdir?" Kyungsoo terbata dengan matanya yang semakin membola.

Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan meninggalkan Ziyu yang tengah asyik bermain bersama Sehun. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti dan mendengarkan jawaban Luhan yang dicecari beragam pertanyaan oleh Baekhyun.

"Astaga, Luhan! Jangan katakan jika kau menginap ditempat Sehun."

"Sayangnya, iya Baek. Ziyu menempel padanya, dan aku tak kuasa menolak. Kau tahu itu."

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu kemudian memicingkan matanya.

"Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sembur Luhan dengan menggeplak bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Luhan!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Kyungsoo pun mendegus jengah. Diantara mereka memang Kyungsoo lah yang paling normal dan pendiam.

Baekhyun masih saja menginterogasi Luhan dan Kyungsoo hendak melerai, namun dering ponsel membuatnya urung. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _flat_.

"Halo! Ada apa?"

" _Apa kau tidak ingin melapor padaku hari ini?"_

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah ribut."

" _Aku merindukannya, Kyungsoo. Tolong mengertilah!"_

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, melirik kekanan dan kirinya kalau-kalau ada yang menguping pembicaraannya.

" _Apa pestanya berjalan lancar?"_

"Ya, Ziyu bahkan terlihat sangat antusias."

" _Apa Luhan bahagia?"_

"Asalkan Ziyu selalu disisinya, ia akan bahagia."

" _Hmmm.. aku tahu itu."_

"..."

" _..."_

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya sekarang? Kalian sama-sama saling menyayangi dan merindukan. Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

" _Aku sangat ingin, Soo-ya. Tapi aku belum memiliki cukup nyali, dan aku juga belum menemukan siapa pelakunya."_

" _Lagipula aku tidak pantas."_

"Kau tahu kau tidak. Luhan juga merindukanmu, bahkan terkadang ia mengigaukan namamu. Setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, dan mereka berhak mendapatkan kesempatan."

" _Ya, aku tahu. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat."_

"Bergegaslah, atau kalian akan sama-sama saling menderita."

" _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Apa dia pernah mengeluh? Tolong perhatikan pola makannya. Luhan sangat keras kepala dan bertindak semaunya."_

"Luhan sudah sedikit banyak berubah, dan aku tidak pernah mendengar Luhan mengeluh sejauh ini."

" _Apa dia berkencan? Atau sedang menyukai seseorang mungkin?"_

"Aku tidak tahu pasti untuk itu. Luhan lebih terbuka kepada Baekhyun. Mereka sudah seperti _sibling_."

" _Okee, baiklah. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk berhati-hati. Dan tolong jaga dia untukku, Soo-ya."_

"Pasti, Yifan."

" _Baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggumu."_

Dan sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lalu menatap sekilas layar ponselnya, dan beralih memasuki _flat_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan berjalan dengan normal, baik Luhan maupun Sehun menjadi semakin dekat karena kehadiran Ziyu. Luhan juga sudah tak ambil pusing lagi tentang sosok bernama Jongin, sedangkan Sehun terkadang masih termakan rasa bersalah kala melihat Luhan dan juga Ziyu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya saat sikap Sehun menjadi semakin dingin kepadanya. Ia sudah menerka kemungkinan terburuk, bahkan dari Luhan sekalipun. Kyuhyun pasti akan mengakui kesalahannya, tapi ia menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Kudengar kau semakin dekat dengan Luhan dan putranya. Apa alasanmu melakukannya, Sehun?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Sehun memandang tajam ayahnya yang menatap lembut dirinya.

"Aku hanya menerka kemungkinan, Sehun. Manakah yang memberatimu? Kau yang memang terjatuh dalam pesona Luhan dan mencintainya, ataukah kau yang terjatuh karena rasa bersalah atas kesalahan kami? Atau kemungkinan lain adalah tubuh Luhan yang membangkitkan gairah dalam dirimu?"

Sehun menolak menatap Kyuhyun, memfokuskan retinanya menatap Sungmin yang terbaring.

" _Benar! Apa perasaan yang tengah kurasakan kini? Apakah aku mencintai Luhan? Atau hanya mengasihaninya? Atau justru hanya sebatas menginginkan tubuhnya?"_

"Kuharap kau tidak menjadi brengsek sepertiku, Sehun!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sehun yang mendapat delikan tajam. "Dan berakhir dengan menyesali semua yang tersisa." Lalu pandangan Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin.

Sehun tidak menjawab namun ia memikirkan semuanya. Dan Sehun memilih pergi dari kamar ibunya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap miris sosok Sungmin.

"Bangunlah! Dan bimbinglah dia, atau dia akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku, Sungmin-ah.."

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin yang terasa dingin dibibirnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

 **.**

 **.**

"Soo.." Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang menghampirinya saat mencetak laporan keuangan. Baekhyun bersandar disalah satu meja lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang menatap balik sekilas lalu kembali fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu saat hendak berbicara. Digigitnya bibir bawah sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut.

"Apa kau mengingat Kai? Kim Jongin?"

Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Baekhyun pun merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Namun tak selang lama, Kyungsoo kembali merilekskan tubuh tegangnya.

"Terlampau jelas."

"I-ini tentang Lu-luhan.." Baekhyun kembali berhati-hati namun Kyungsoo yang mendengar nama Luhan disebut segera saja mendongak kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan Jongin dan Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya cepat, tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

Baekhyun memilih mendekat lalu menceritakan perihal Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. "A-apa kau sudah memastikannya?"

"O-oh.. Aku melihat kalung yang disimpan rapat Luhan dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang kejadian lalu. Dan benar, nama Jongin ada pada jajaran tamu disana. Dan kalung itu seratus persen milik Jongin." Baekhyun menatap cemas Kyungsoo. "A-apa yang harus kita lakukan, Soo-ya?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun. Tangannya yang berada diatas paha mengerat dengan kuat.

" _Jadi apa aku juga terlibat?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tengah memegang nampan berisikan kopi untuk Sehun, karena Sehun menelepon dan meminta secangkir kopi untuk diantarkan keruangannya.

' _PRANGGG!'_

Namun naas, saat hendak memasuki lift Luhan ditubruk seseorang hingga ia terjungkang dan nampannya terjatuh.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

Luhan berulang kali meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badannya. Ia menatap kemeja seseorang itu yang basah karena kopi yang dibawanya.

"H-hei.. aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku terburu-buru hingga menabrakmu. Maafkan aku."

Luhan mendongak kala mengenali suara yang menyapa pendengarannya dan seketika tubuhnya membeku.

"K-kai -ssi.." Luhan terbata menggumam namanya.

"Ah! Kau yang waktu itu!" pekik Kai. "Kita selalu bertemu dengan cara yang cukup tidak elit." Kai terkekeh mengingat Luhan yang selalu menjatuhkan nampannya saat bersamanya.

"Aku Kim Jongin biasa dipanggil Kai." Kai mengulurkan tangannya menatap Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Aku Luhan."

Setelah berpikir lama, Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Kai. Lalu Luhan tersentak kala mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, Presdir." Luhan memundurkan badannya dan membungkuk saat mengingat posisi Kai. Kai mengernyit lalu tertawa.

"Santai saja. Aku tidak suka bersikap formal. Panggil aku Kai, Luhan." Kai yang memang supel dan mudah berbaur pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"T-tapi –

-Aku tidak menerima sanggahan, Luhan." Kai memotong.

Luhan tersenyum sekilas meski ia sangat gugup sekarang.

" _Benarkah dia ayah Ziyu?"_ Luhan membatin sembari menatap Kai.

"Ah! Kemejamu!" Luhan kembali memekik saat melihat kemeja Kai yang kotor. Ia meraih kemeja yang terpasang dibadan Kai tersebut lalu mengusapnya dengan serbet.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu melepasnya sambil memberikan senyum keyakinan. "Aku akan melepasnya dan memakai jas." Kai kembali tersenyum.

"Berikan padaku. Aku akan mencucinya."

Karena Luhan tidak akan mampu membelikan Kai kemeja baru maka Luhan mencoba memberikan penawaran.

"Kumohon, atau aku akan merasa bersalah saat melihatmu." Luhan menatap Kai.

"Baiklah!" Putus Kai akhirnya. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan melepasnya." Kai pun berjalan menuju toilet. Sesaat setelahnya ia berikan kemeja itu pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku mengembalikannya?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Aku akan kembali kesini Rabu depan. Pastikan kau membawanya, aku akan mencarimu." Kai berujar sambil mengasak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan menegang.

" _Sentuhan ini..."_

"LUHAN!"

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang berlari kearahnya. Namun hampir berada dihadapan Luhan, langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Dan tak hanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang juga mengikuti Baekhyun ikut berhenti dengan mata membola. Kai yang awalnya membelakangi posisi keduanya dan menatap Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia merasa familiar dengan suara yang menyerukan nama Luhan barusan.

"Baekhyun? Kyungsoo?"

"K-kai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terlibat obrolan ringan dengan Kai dan Sehun. Kini mereka berlima berada diruangan Sehun. Sehun memang sengaja memanggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai perwakilan divisi pemasaran dan keuangan untuk merundingkan permasalahan kerjasama perusahaan Sehun dengan Kai. Sedangkan Luhan berada disana untuk mengantarkan minuman dan segera keluar setelah Sehun mengendikkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan pada Luhan jika ia boleh beristirahat.

Percakapan berlangsung sedikit mencekam, hanya Baekhyun yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin terlihat saling mendiamkan. Kyungsoo lah yang enggan membuka suara, sedangkan Sehun yang tak tahu menahu hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Keempatnya selesai lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Sehun diruangannya. Kyungsoo yang lebih dahulu berjalan keluar diikuti Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil Kai namun Kyungsoo hanya semakin mempercepat jalannya. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kai namun kembali berlari mengejar langkah Kyungsoo.

Kai berhenti berlari lalu menyenderkan badannya ditralis besi. Setelah bermenit-menit berdiam, pandangan Kai turun melihat kelantai bawah. Dan disana ia melihat Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama sosok kecil berada dalam gendongan Luhan. Kai mengernyit heran.

"Jadi mereka dekat?" gumam Kai lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kai memejamkan matanya dan memutar kembali kepingan-kepingan memori yang berusaha dipendamnya. Tatapannya yang melunak tiba-tiba menajam menatap keempat orang yang tengah tertawa renyah dilantai dasar.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Soo _hyung_. Meski itu melalui Luhan sekalipun."

Kai mengepalakan tangannya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

 **Happy 2nd Anniversary for Aeri or EXO-L**

 **Semoga semakin berjaya. Amin!**

 **See you on the next chapter.**

 **Hope it soon**

 **Special thanks to : All of my best readers and reviewers. Glad to see you :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Kyungsoo.." Panggil Kai namun Kyungsoo hanya semakin mempercepat jalannya. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Kai namun kembali berlari mengejar langkah Kyungsoo._

 _Kai berhenti berlari lalu menyenderkan badannya ditralis besi. Setelah bermenit-menit berdiam, pandangan Kai turun melihat kelantai bawah. Dan disana ia melihat Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama sosok kecil berada dalam gendongan Luhan. Kai mengernyit heran._

" _Jadi mereka dekat?" gumam Kai lebih kepada dirinya sendiri._

 _Tiba-tiba Kai memejamkan matanya dan memutar kembali kepingan-kepingan memori yang berusaha dipendamnya. Tatapannya yang melunak tiba-tiba menajam menatap keempat orang yang tengah tertawa renyah dilantai dasar._

" _Aku akan membalasmu, Soo hyung. Meski itu melalui Luhan sekalipun."_

 _Kai mengepalakan tangannya erat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Hari ini Luhan mendapat teguran lisan dari atasannya. Ia terlambat datang karena Ziyu sedikit rewel hingga membuatnya harus menenangkan Ziyu sebelum berangkat. Dan itu mengulur waktu Luhan. Setelah membujuk sekian rupa akhirnya Ziyu memilih untuk menurut dan tinggal bersama Baekhyun yang sedang libur. Kyungsoo menatap prihatin Luhan, ia tadi hendak menemaninya namun Luhan dengan keras kepala memintanya untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu. Luhan terlihat merenung hingga perjalanan pulang. Terang saja, ini teguran pertama untuknya dan Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Lu?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan sebelah tangan Luhan yang menenteng tas.

"Ini baju milik Presdir Jongin, Soo. Saat itu aku menumpahkan minuman dibajunya, jadi aku mencucinya." Luhan menjelaskan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Namun tidak dengan gemuruh hatinya.

"Apa hari ini dia akan datang?"

"Siapa?"

"Jongin." Sahut Kyungsoo ogah-ogahan.

"Ah! Ya! Dia bilang hendak berkunjung kemari hari ini."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya semakin ingin menghindar dari pertemuan ini. Dan harapannya terkabul saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pamit kepada Luhan untuk menerima telepon, menjauh sejauh mungkin dan Luhan tidak mencurigai hal itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

' _Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Kudengar ia mendapat teguran hari ini. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?'_

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Hey! Satu-satu, bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo dan Yifan meminta maaf untuk itu. "Ya, Luhan terlambat karena Ziyu sedikit rewel hari ini. Ditambah ia harus menunggu kereta datang untuk mengantarnya pergi kekantor."

' _Lalu? Luhan akan sangat kecewa untuk itu. Apa dia bersedih?'_

"Ya, ia terlihat murung. Ini teguran pertamanya."

Orang diseberang terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali angkat bicara.

' _Soo, aku akan meminta orang untuk mencarikan kendaraan.'_

Kyungsoo membelalak.

"T-tunggu! Kendaraan apa yang kau maksud?"

' _Mobil tentu saja. Jadi Luhan, kau atau Baekhyun bisa berangkat bersama'_

"YA! Kau bodoh atau apa, hah?" Damprat Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana mungkin kami berangkat naik mobil? Diantara kami tidak ada yang bisa menyetir. Juga mereka akan curiga darimana mobil itu berasal. Aku bukan dari keluarga mampu sepertimu, Yifan. Dan Baekhyun sangat tahu hal itu."

Diseberang sana Yifan menepuk jidatnya lalu mengumpat kesal.

' _Baiklah! Bagaimana dengan motor sekuter? Katakan saja jika kau menyicil motor itu.'_

"Baiklah. Carikan yang terlihat standar dan jangan berlebihan. Setidaknya itu bisa dipakai Luhan dengan baik dan aman." Pesan Kyungsoo.

Yifan berdehem lalu memutuskan panggilan telepon.

 **-at Other Side-**

Luhan merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dan ia menoleh.

"P-presdir?"

"Panggil aku Sehun, Luhan. Jam kantor sudah berakhir."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Jauh hari ia tidak mengenal Sehun, dihari berikutnya mereka dekat, dan semakin kemari Luhan tidak bisa mengelak jika ia terpesona. Tapi Luhan akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Kudengar kau mendapat teguran hari ini, benar?"

Luhan cemberut lalu mengangguk. "Ziyu sedikit rewel hari ini, jadi aku harus mengurusnya."

"Aku bisa membuat kau datang lebih siang, Luhan." Sehun berkata enteng membuat Luhan membolakan kedua matanya.

"Tidak!" sergah Luhan cepat. "Aku tidak mau. Aku akan tetap masuk seperti biasanya."

Sehun masih akan mendebat Luhan namun berhenti kala mendapati sosok Kai berjalan kearah mereka.

"Luhan!" seru Kai dari balik tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan kini menghadapkan tubuh dari datangnya suara dan tanpa sadar mensejajarkan diriya disamping Sehun.

"Woah! Kalian terlihat serasi." Seru Kai kagum.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Sehun memanipulasi keadaan hatinya yang mengembang.

"Aku lupa jika aku ada janji dengan Luhan."

Perkataan Kai barusan membuat hati Sehun yang semula bermekaran menjadi kembali kuncup.

"Janji apa?" tanya Sehun dengan muka masam. Kai mengernyit untuk itu. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil dan ini pertama kali Sehun terlihat sangat terusik karena dirinya.

"Kai! Ini kemejamu. Aku sudah mencucinya dengan bersih. Maafkan aku atas kejadian tempo hari." Luhan menyerahkan tas berisi kemeja milik Kai. Kai menerimanya lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Kai memberikan senyum terbaiknya menghiraukan aura sinis dari Sehun.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang, Kai!" perintah Sehun.

"Eh? Kenapa kau pulang bersamaku?" Kai terkaget. Namun saat tatapan tajam Sehun mampu menembus nyalinya ia pun terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Presdir Oh, mari pulang ke mansion anda."

Sehun melangkah mendahului Kai.

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan!" pamit Kai kepada Luhan yang tersenyum hingga kedua sosok berbeda ras itu pergi. Luhan kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada disaku celana dan menggenggam sesuatu. Ia keluarkan dan memandang sendu jejak kepergian Kai dan Sehun barusan.

"Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menanyakan kebenaran ini."

Luhan mengerat kalung berliontinkan salib digenggamannya.

Kyungsoo terpaku menatap Luhan. Meski ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kedekatan Kai kepada Luhan namun sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo coba untuk menerimanya. Kai adalah sosok yang kelak mendampingi Luhan dan mengakhiri penderitaan Luhan juga Ziyu. Namun disatu sisi, Kyungsoo merasa ragu. Karena ia tahu, hati Luhan bukan untuk Kai.

"Luhan! Ayo kita pulang. Aku ada kejutan untukmu dan juga Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum andalannya. Membungkus serapi mungkin ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya. Ia rangkul bahu Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkan kantor. Pulang menuju rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Luhan?" tanya Sehun pada Kai yang menyetir _Hyundai_ miliknya. Tatapannya terarah pada jalanan disamping kanannya namun fokusnya hanya kepada tiap kata yang akan terucap dari bibir Kai.

"Belum lama. Aku mengenalnya ketika ia hendak mengantar kopi keruanganmu dan menabraknya. Dari situ kita mulai bertukar sapa."

"Sejauh apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kai semakin mengernyit, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersadar. Kai mengenal Sehun sudah hampir seumur hidupnya meski mereka tidak berada pada SMA yang sama. Mereka tumbuh bersama, jadi Kai tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyimpulkan Sehun tertarik kepada Luhan, dan Kai menerka hubungan keduanya mungkin telah lebih dari sebatas atasan dan karyawan. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa minder dan disatu sisi merasa iseng.

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran, Sehun?"

"Jawab saja, hitam!"

"Belum jauh. Baru sebatas mengenal nama." Kai menjawab. "Tapi aku mengenal akrab teman-temannya." Bubuh Kai.

"Belum jauh? Jadi kau berniat untuk bertindak lebih jauh?" kernyitan didahi Sehun semakin bertambah. Dan dengan raut tak suka ia melanjutkan "Temannya yang mana?"

Kai tertawa geli. "Mungkin saja. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

"Ah! Pantas saja saat itu kalian terlihat aneh." Gumam Sehun mengingat pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu.

Keduanya terdiam lalu tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali membuka suaranya. "Jadi kau menyukai Luhan?"

Jantung Sehun berdebar. Berharap jawaban Kai bukan seperti apa yang ditakutkannya.

"Ya! Tentu saja!" jawab Kai mantab. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai Luhan. Dia pribadi yang hangat dan juga harus kuakui parasnya cukup menawan." Dalam hati Kai menertawakan wajah tegang Sehun. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga menyukai Luhan?"

"Kenapa kau mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh?" Sewot Sehun membuat Kai semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ah! Jadi tidak ya. Berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk bersaing denganmu."

Dalam hati Kai semakin meledakkan tawanya. Rencana awalnya menggunakan Luhan untuk membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo sepertinya akan ia gunakan juga untuk membuat Sehun mengakui perasaannya. Kai yakin, seratus persen dengan apa yang hatinya suarakan jika Sehun tertarik pada Luhan. Dan Kai akan membantu Sehun, dan itu dengan caranya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam kegelapan sosok itu meringkuk. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun saat ini, semuanya hitam dan terasa dingin. Sosok itu -Sungmin terduduk dan menatap sekitarnya mencoba mencari secercah cahaya.

' _Tidakkah kau ingin terbangun?'_

Suara ini sangat dikenalnya. Ini suara puteranya, tapi kenapa begitu sedih dan penuh keputusasaan? Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencoba mencari asal suara itu terdengar. Namun hanya gelap yang didapatinya.

"S-sehun-ah? Kau dimana?" Sungmin mencoba bersuara.

' _Kau membuat seseorang nyaris kehilangan hidupnya dan kau justru terbelenggu dengan rasa bersalahmu dengan memilih terlelap?'_

Suara Sehun kembali terdengar entah darimana asalnya dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya terdiam membatu. Perlahan kepingan-kepingan memori menyakitkan mendatanginya. Ia mengernyit sakit namun saat sepenuhnya ingatan itu bersarang dipikirannya, ia menangis.

"M-maafkan aku.."

' _Benarkah kau ibuku yang selalu diagungkan namanya karena hati emasmu?'_

Suara Sehun kembali terdengar, dan kali ini sarat akan kekecewaan. Sungmin tergugu karena itu. Ia melangkah mencoba mencari suara Sehun.

"M-maafkan aku, Sehun.. A-aku menyesal, sungguh.." Ucapan Sungmin disela tangisannya dan kakinya yang melangkah entah kemana. Tempat yang dipijaknya sangat terasa luas namun gelap dan dingin. Bahkan suaranya dan Sehun bergema sangat jelas.

' _Jika kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu, bangunlah! Dan tebus semua yang kau kacaukan sejauh ini.'_

' _Aku permisi.'_

"TIDAK!"

Sungmin berlari entah menyusuri tempat aneh ini. Ia bahkan tidak menabrak apapun selama menyusuri tempat gelap ini.

"S-sehun-hikss-hikss.. _E-eom-ma_ –hikss- sud-dah-b-bangun.."

Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaganya dan merasa sangat percuma karena tidak menemukan setitik jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Napasnya bahkan sudah tersengal-sengal, tidak ingat seberapa lama ia berlari dan seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk keluar.

"TEMPAT APA INI? KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT INI!"

Sungmin akhirnya berteriak kencang karena frustasi.

"Hikss-k-keluarkan –ak-aku.. kumohon.."

Pinta Sungmin lirih dan seketika ia merasa sesuatu berhembus. Awalnya biasa lalu semakin kencang dan kencang. Lalu ada sinar didepannya, sinar yang sangat menyilaukan dan terasa ingin menghisap dirinya untuk masuk kesana. Sesaat kemudian ia rasakan kantuk yang sangat hingga ia jatuh terlelap bersama angin yang menyeretnya menuju sinar.

Setelah beberapa lama tertidur, Sungmin coba untuk membuka matanya. Seberkas cahaya memasuki retina matanya membuatnya menyipit. Lalu kemudian mulai membiasakan diri dan ia melihat atap yang terang. Atap yang tak asing baginya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan bibir dan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"S-sehun.." Gumam Sungmin lemah.

"ASTAGA! SUNGMIN? KAU SADAR?" seseorang berteriak dan Sungmin mengenalinya sebagai sosok Donghae. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa pusing dan akhirnya kembali pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Semuanya normal. Ia sudah sadar dari komanya dan sekarang tengah terlelap. Mungkin sekitar satu sampai dua jam ia akan kembali terbangun. Aku sudah mencopot peralatan medisnya karena Sungmin tidak memerlukan itu lagi." Donghae menjelaskan lalu menarik napas. "Selamat, Kyuhyun! Penantianmu tidak terbayar sia-sia." Donghae tersenyum lalu mendekap sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat akan menangis hebat saat ini.

"Terimakasih, _hyung!_ " Gumam Kyuhyun disela tangisannya. "Terimakasih, Tuhan!" Dan tak lupa ia mengucap syukur kepada Dia yang telah mengembalikan Sungmin kesisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengusap helai _brunette_ Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggengam tangan kanan Sungmin erat. Terkadang ia kecupi tangan seputih salju itu sambil mendoakan kesehatan untuk sosok yang dicintainya ini.

"Eunghhh..." Lenguhan itu menyentak Kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya kelopak mata Sungmin yang mulai bergerak-gerak, dan Kyuhyun yakin sebentar lagi mata itu akan menampakkan sinar rubah kesukaannya.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Dan saat bibir mungil itu kembali menyebut namanya, Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung tangisannya. Dieratkan genggaman tangannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya dikepalan tangan keduanya.

"M-maafkan aku, Sungmin. Kumohon jangan pernah kembali tertidur selama ini lagi. Aku sangat takut, Sungmin. Aku salah, aku tahu itu. Pukul aku, Sungmin! Tampar aku! Lakukan sesukamu tapi kumohon jangan satu hal yang paling kubenci. Jangan coba meninggalkan aku, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun meracau hebat.

"K-kyuhyun.." Panggil Sungmin lembut, namun Kyuhyun masih setia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah basahnya.

"Kyuhyun.. Lihat aku.." Pinta Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun berhenti menunduk dan beralih menatap kedalam mata Sungmin. Sinar yang penuh penyesalan tergambar dari sosok yang lebih tinggi.

"A-aku h-haus.." gumam Sungmin dan seketika Kyuhyun menjadi bodoh. Dengan cepat diraihnya gelas berisi air dan membantu Sungmin meminumnya.

"Sekarang berbicaralah, aku akan mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan segalanya kepada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan tatapan terluka membuat Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia takut dengan kemungkinan terbesar Sungmin meninggalkan hidupnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu benar jika aku tidak bisa membencimu. Tidak, karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Sungmin usap pipi tirus Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sapuan baik dari tangan maupun napas Sungmin. Sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dan sangat ia rindukan.

"Saat ini aku lebih mengkhawatirkan orang itu, Kyuhyun. Dan juga Sehun. Aku mendengar Sehun yang sangat kecewa padaku. Dia membenciku, Kyuhyun. Aku monster, Kyuhyun!" Dan kini giliran Sungmin yang meracau.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Jangan sebut dirimu monster. Kumohon!" Pinta Kyuhyun dan mata Sungmin sudah dialiri airmata. "Sehun tahu dan aku mengerti seberapa kecewanya ia pada kita, Sungmin. Tapi kini kita harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Kau benar. Sekarang dimana orang itu? Bagiamana keadaanya?" Sungmin bertanya, raut khawatir tercetak jelas disana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu membagi kisahnya pada Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Mad Baba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas permukaan meja, kebiasaannya jika tengah berpikir. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh hari sejak ia mendengar ibunya bangun dari tidur panjangnya, namun Sehun masih belum menampakkan dirinya untuk menemui sosok itu. Pikirannya sekarang tengah kalut, belum lagi ditambah dengan Kai yang ternyata serius dengan ucapannya mengenai Luhan.

"Anda terlihat sangat kacau, Presdir."

Sehun menoleh, dilihatnya paman Kim berdiri tak jauh darinya berada.

"Ya, banyak hal yang terjadi dan membuatku pusing."

Paman Kim tersenyum lebar. "Apa ini mengenai Luhan?"

"Itu salah satunya." Sehun terdiam. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yah, terkadang Sehun tak selamanya kuat. Ada kalanya ia meminta pendapat dan saran kepada paman Kim tentang sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Karena paman Kim termasuk dalam jajaran orang yang Sehun percaya.

"Benahi diri, Anda. Pahami apa yang hati kecil Anda coba sampaikan. Itu yang pertama."

Sehun merenung. Hati kecilnya? Apa yang hati kecilnya tengah coba sampaikan? Lama ia terdiam hingga kemudian ia membulatkan mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"A-apakah mungkin..

Sehun menatap kearah paman Kim yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Anda tengah jatuh cinta. Benar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan barusaja selesai mandi bersama Ziyu dan sedang menuju kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk bersila menatap didepan hidangan masing-masing. Mereka makan dan setelah selesai memulai obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Aku masih tak percaya kau membeli motor, Soo." Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Aku membayar kredit, Baek. Jadi aku masih harus mencicilnya juga. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa meminimalisir waktu untuk tidak terbuang sia-sia dengan menunggu kereta datang."

"Tapi gaji kita tidak cukup besar. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa seenteng itu mengambil motor. Apalagi itu keluaran terbaru yang sedang tenar karena ramah lingkungan."

Kyungsoo mengutuk mulut cerewet Baekhyun, dan satu sosok lagi yang membuatnya harus rela membohongi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Baek, sudahlah! Kyungsoo menabung uangnya, dan niatnya sudah baik. Jangan mendumal!" Luhan melerai dibubuhi nada mengancamnya disana. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Luhan menyela, jadi ia tidak harus berbohong dengan lebih jauh lagi.

"Baba!" Pekik Ziyu membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatap Ziyu yang duduk disebelahnya dengan sebelah kaki Luhan berjaga dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia amati wajah manis Ziyu yang menatapnya.

"Chaaa.. chaaa.. eeiii..eiii.."

"Aaah, Ziyu ingin Baba bernyanyi lagu kesukaan Ziyu?"

Ziyu mengangguk. Luhan lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terkikik geli.

"Mana dimana.. anak kambing baba.." Luhan mulai menyanyi sambil menepuk tangan sesuai irama. Suara merdunya mengalun membuat Ziyu tersenyum senang.

"Anak kambing baba ada dipohon waru.." Kali ini Baekhyun menyahut juga dengan melakukan tepukan yang sepadan dengan Luhan.

"Mana dimana.. jantung hati baba.." Luhan kembali bernyanyi.

"Jantung hati baba ada di kampung baru.." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan tepukan serupa.

Lalu ketiganya bernyanyi dengan Ziyu yang terkadang ikut-ikutan.

"Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha ada dipohon waru.."

"Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha ada dikampung baru.."

Ziyu bertepuk tangan heboh lalu kembali meminta Luhan dan yang lain bernyanyi untuknya.

"Mana dimana anak kambing baba.."

"Anak kambing baba ada dipohon waru.."

"Mana dimana jantung hati baba.."

"Jantung hati baba yang pakai kaus biru.." Kyungsoo menunjuk Ziyu yang tengah tertawa sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha ada dipohon waru.."

"Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha hei hei.. Chacha maricha yang pakai kaus biru.."

Ketiganya masih berlanjut hingga malam menjemput dan Ziyu sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Maka dengan segera mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Luhan libur, jadi ia menggunakan hari ini sebaik mungkin untuk mengajak Ziyu jalan-jalan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baru saja berangkat menggunakan motor sekuter yang kapan hari dibeli Kyungsoo.

"Ziyu-ya, kita mau kemana hari ini?" Luhan menatap wajah anaknya yang hanya terbengong menatapnya. Luhan memekik gemas lalu segera menciumi Ziyu dan memutuskan membawa Ziyu ketaman yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain bersama Ziyu. Ziyu membawa bola kecil ditangannya dan langsung memainkannya sesaat setelah keduanya sampai ditaman. Kaki kecil Ziyu mencoba menendang-nendang bola miliknya dan ketika bola menjauh ia akan mengejar, menangkap dan menendangnya lagi. Meski berkali-kali terjatuh hingga membuat bajunya kotor, Luhan membiarkan. Sesekali tidak apa melihat Ziyu belepotan tanah. Berani kotor itu baik, bukan?

Luhan tetap diam mengawasi sambil sesekali tertawa melihat bagaimana Ziyu yang memberengut kala dirinya terjatuh. Luhan membantu Ziyu bangun dan pada saat yang sama Ziyu tiba-tiba menendang bolanya kesal. Bola itu menggelinding jauh keluar taman menuju jalan raya. Luhan melihat Ziyu yang merengut lagi karena bola itu terus menggelinding.

"Ziyu tunggu disini ya. Baba ambil bola Ziyu, oke?"

Anggukan Ziyu membuat Luhan mengambil langkah dengan cepat menghampiri bola Ziyu. Bisa bahaya juga jika ada yang berkendara dan tergelincir karena mainan anaknya itu. Ia dengan cepat mengikuti bola itu dan saat dekat hendak memungutnya.

' _TIIINNN!'_

Luhan menoleh kearah kanannya, sebuah mobil hendak melintas dan Luhan dengan bodohnya tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ia memeluk bola anaknya dan memejamkan mata dengan tubuh membungkuk. Sesaat setelahnya Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kearah belakang dan jatuh terkapar.

Luhan yakin ia tidak terpental karena mobil menabraknya, melainkan ia terpental karena seseorang mendorongnya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit namun ada yang meringis. Samar ia juga mendengar seseorang mengumpatinya dan Luhan yakin itu si pengendara mobil. Ia membuka matanya dan menyadari segera bangkit.

"Maafkan aku. Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ia membantu sosok yang tengah meringis tersebut.

Luhan melihat siku orang itu berdarah namun orang itu justru berbalik mengambil bolanya dan memberikan padanya. Luhan menerimanya tapi orang itu masih belum menampakkan wajahnya dibalik topi hitam miliknya.

"Aku senang kau baik, Luhan."

'DEG!'

Suara itu! Luhan mengenalinya. Bahkan meski setelah sekian lama keduanya tak bertemu, tapi Luhan masih mengenalinya. Dan ketika sosok itu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatapnya, Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan keterkejutannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf karena aku kau jadi terluka." Luhan yang selesai mengobati luka di siku sosok itu meringis pelan. Ziyu sudah kembali memainkan bolanya dan Luhan menjadi ekstra hati-hati memantaunya. Ia membawa Ziyu masuk lebih dalam, yang ia perkirakan jauh dari jalanan.

"Aku tidak apa, sungguh!" Sosok itu tersenyum tulus. "Aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Luhan. Kau banyak berubah." Ungkap sosok itu.

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. "Ya, perubahan yang sangat besar. Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi. Apa kabarmu, Shengli? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan perpisahan padaku dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba."

"Aku pindah dari China. Aku mengikuti kakakku menetap disini. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku sangat takut waktu itu Luhan. Bahkan hanya sekedar menatapmu aku tak mampu." Jeda sejenak. "Dan juga, aku meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi waktu itu. Aku yang membawa obat itu karena GD _ge_ memintanya. Dan tolong panggil aku dengan nama Koreaku, Seungri. Park Seungri." Seungri mengatakan seluruh penyesalannya dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah, Seungri. Karena sekarang kita sudah saling membuka lembaran baru, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu."

"Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?" tanya Seungri tak percaya.

Luhan tersenyum dengan tulus hingga Seungri terpana. "Seseorang berkata padaku untuk memulai masa depan yang indah, kita harus bersahabat dengan masa lalu." Luhan masih menatap Seungri. "Apapun yang terjadi dimasa lalu itu adalah bagian dari takdirku, Seungri-ya. Aku sudah tidak menyesali apapun." Lalu pandangan Luhan terjatuh pada Ziyu yang sekarang tengah merangkul kakinya. "Karena aku memiliki hal terindah yang kini menjadi prioritasku." Dan pandangan Seungri ikut turun memperhatikan Ziyu. Seungri menyadari banyak kemiripan antara Luhan dan sosok kecil itu.

"Siapa dia, Luhan?" tanya Seungri. Tiba-tiba pandangan Luhan menukik tajam, dengan segera ia arahkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Seungri.

"Karena sekarang kita di Korea, panggil aku _hyung_. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini lebih tua darimu. Bersikap sopan!" perintah Luhan galak meski tidak nampak galak sama sekali dimata Seungri.

"Baik-baik. Luhan _HYUNG_ , siapa dia?" tanya Seungri sekali lagi sambil menekankan kata _hyung_.

Luhan meraih Ziyu lalu menempatkannya dipangkuan.

"Ziyu-ya, ini Seungri _ahjussi_. Teman baba." Luhan mengatakan pada Ziyu yang menatapnya. "Dan Seungri-ya, ini Ziyu, putera kecilku."

Seungri terpaku dalam duduknya.

"P-putera?" beonya tak percaya.

' _Jadi kejadian lalu membuat Luhan menerima benih hasil orang itu?'_ Pikir Seungri tak percaya.

"B-bagaimana-b-bisa?"

"Bisa saja. Karena saat itu aku tidur dengannya, jadi terciptalah Ziyu. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, karena dia merupakan bagian dari diriku." Jawab Luhan dengan mantab. Seungri ingin menangis saja. Semuanya berawal dari kecerobohannya dan juga kawan-kawannya. Seungri ingin bertanya lebih jauh namun ia urung saat melihat raut wajah Luhan.

"Thungli cuthi? (Seungri _ahjussi?)_ " pekik Ziyu lalu tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan memberi kode pada Seungri dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Seungri yang awalnya ragu segera saja meraih Ziyu dalam pelukannya.

"Ziyu genit, eoh!?"

"L-luhan _hyung_.."

"Ziyu memang seperti itu. Dia bisa menempel pada siapa saja sesuka hatinya, membuatku terkadang ketakutan setengah mati. Kalau-kalau ada yang berniat menculiknya."

Seungri tersenyum mengamati Ziyu, ada perasaan mengganjal disana.

' _Apa Luhan tahu siapa ayahnya?'_ Batin Seungri bertanya.

"Seungri-ya? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Luhan mengguncang pelan tubuh Seungri hingga membuat sosok yang sempat melamun segera tersadar. Dilihatnya kembali Ziyu yang tengah mengences dan kembali kepada Luhan yang mengernyit heran.

"B-bolehkah aku menciumnya?" tanya Seungri menelan kembali pertanyaan yang sebenarnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tak masalah jika kau mencium Ziyu. Yang akan jadi masalah jika kau menciumku." Gurau Luhan membuat Seungri mendengus sebal dan segera beralih menciumi Ziyu.

"Thehun _apppaaa.._ " Pekikan Ziyu membuat Luhan menoleh. Ia melihat Sehun disana, berjalan kemari dengan membawa bola yang tadi ditinggalkan Ziyu. Seungri mengikuti arah pandang Luhan kala ia mendengar Ziyu memanggil sosok _appa_. Dan ketika pandangannya menangkap tubuh tinggi seseorang ia langsung membelalak.

"J-jadi-

-Siapa dia, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya memotong Seungri yang hendak berujar.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia Seungri, temanku sejak aku kuliah." Luhan menjawab sekaligus memperkenalkan. "Dan Seungri-ya, perkenalkan dia Sehun."

"Sehun." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya, dan tangan yang lain memegang bola Ziyu.

Tangan Seungri bergetar. "S-Seungri." Namun masih bersambut dengan milik Sehun. Sehun mengernyit.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Seungri semakin gelagapan.

"A-ak-

- _APPA!_ "

Sekali lagi Seungri tak bisa melanjutkan bicaranya. Ziyu memekik keras membuat Sehun tersenyum dan meraih Ziyu dari gendongan Seungri.

"Kau rindu _appa_ , heum?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengecupi pelipis Ziyu.

"Sudah kub-

Luhan mati kutu sesaat setelah tatapan tajam Sehun menuju kearahnya. Sehun kembali menyibukkan diri bersama Ziyu sementara Seungri tiba-tiba tersenyum merasakan sebuah kelegaan disana. Dering ponsel Seungri memecah keterdiaman, Seungri pamit mengangkat telepon.

"Luhan _hyung_ aku harus segera pergi. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi lain kali."

Luhan mengangguk lalu memeluk Seungri sekilas. Membisikkan kalimat meminta Seungri untuk selalu berhati-hati. Setelahnya Seungri segera berlari menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumahku. Ayah dan ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu." Luhan terkejut dan sontak membalik tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Presdir besar memanggilku?" Luhan menatap takut mengira ini perihal tegurannya tempo hari.

"Kau akan tahu saat disana, Luhan. Dan kuharap setelah itu, kau tidak merubah sikapmu padaku ataupun orangtuaku."

Luhan menatap bingung. Ada sirat kekhawatiran juga penyesalan dimata Sehun. Juga permohonan, membuat Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Mad Baba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat senang. Terjadi sesuatu?" Seseorang dengan tubuh bongsor segera bertanya setelah melihat Seungri yang masuk dengan senyuman penuh diwajahnya.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini, _hyung_. Aku berpikir jika aku telah memperbaiki apa yang seharusnya diperbaiki. Juga meletakkan sesuatu kembali pada tempatnya." Seungri masih mengulas senyum.

"Syukurlah. Jadi aku bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan adik idiotku ini." Sosok yang bongsor tadi berkata dengan setengah mengejek membuat Seungri mendelik tak suka. Namun jauh dalam hatinya ia benar-benar bersyukur pada siapapun atau apapun yang sudah mengembalikan senyum adiknya yang lama tak terlihat.

"Yak! Kau yang tampak idiot, bodoh!"

"YAK! Berani mengatai _hyung_ mu?"

Seungri menyengir bodoh.

"Ada apa memintaku cepat-cepat kemari , Chanyeol _hyung_?"

Sosok bongsor yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi segera mengambil sesuatu diatas meja didepannya.

"Ini proposal pengajuan kerjasama dengan _Lunar Corporation_. Pelajari itu dan besok Kamis ikut aku keperusahaan itu. Ini hari terakhir masa aktifmu, Seungri-ya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun lagi darimu. Kau harus membantuku mengelola perusahaan peninggalan ayah."

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Karena sekarang aku sudah merasa terbebas, aku akan menurutimu."

"Baiklah. Pelajari dengan baik. Presdir perusahaan itu cukup terampil dalam menguji lawan, dan kita harus bisa menunjukkan kualitas dan menggaetnya untuk menyetujui proposal ini."

Seungri mengangguk paham.

"Oh ya _, hyung_. Orang yang beberapa tahun lalu kau tolong dan terbang ke Korea, apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam lalu tertunduk lesu. "Belum. Tapi aku yakin aku akan segera bertemu dengan mereka." Chanyeol kembali memasang raut optimisnya membuat Seungri tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau bisa segera bertemu dengan orang yang sudah berani menganggu waktu tidurmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungri merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, sudah lebih dari dua jam ia mempelajari proposal itu. Ia penat dan ingin istirahat. Namun ketika melihat meja nakasnya ia segera beranjak bangun. Ia buka laci yang berada disana, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru safir. Ia bawa tubuhnya duduk diranjang dan membuka isi kotak tersebut.

Sebuah kalung rantai dengan berbandulkan salib berada digenggamannya. Ia balik liontin salib itu hingga nampak sebuah ukiran angka sepanjang permukaan salib tersebut.

"1401.." Gumam Seungri sembari mengamati kalung ditangannya.

"Aku juga harus menemukan pemilikmu..."

 **_to be continued_**

Hallo, selamat bertemu kembali. Sepertinya ini sudah hampir mencapai klimaks deh, masih kayaknya sih. Dan ucapkan selamat datang kembali pada Seungri yaa..

Kai bukan karakter antagonis kok tenang saja.

Oh yah, terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah berbaik hati mengingatkan saya. Saya tanpa sadar melakukan kesalahan pada marga Kyuhyun dichapter kemarin. Karena maklum ya, saya ingatnya Kyuhyun itu Cho Kyuhyun dan lupa kalau casting dia disini adalah Oh Kyuhyun. Mohon maafkan saya yaa..

Kepada pemabaca setia yang tengah menantikan kelanjutannya, selamat menyimak. Dan jika berkenan bisa meninggalkan komentar berupa dukungan dikotak _review_. Kalau mau donasi juga tidak apa-apa, nanti saya catatkan nomor rekening #tabok

Untuk _spoiler_ , karena chapter ini minim Hunhan maka chapter depan Hunhan _full moment_ yaa. Lengkap dengan NC nya. Dan karena saya update cepat, kemungkinan depan saya molor. Tapi saya usahakan tidak melewati _deadline_ yang sudah saya agendakan.

Dan salam spesial buat salah satu author terbaik HunHan, **Death Sugar**. Selamat berpulang dan beristirahat dipangkuan Tuhan. Kami selalu mendoakanmu dan menikmati goresan tanganmu.

 **Special thanks to :**

 **hunwifey : fluffiejae : July Cutie : alietha doll : ChagiLu : hun1204 : Ririn Ayu : mischa baby : Anlika067788 : msluhan87 : siska10 : Wenxiuli12 : eunsoo : on jae rim : anson : ParkNada : Nurul999 : ohluhan07 : daebaktaeluv : Xxian : Bofitfitsan : tchandra07 . tc : joon park : kyuhae947 : BambiLuhan : bylvcky : Telekinetics726 : xiaorita . oktavia : shosasmh : ZzzxHan : vietrona chan : Seijuurou Eisha : ohsehannie : BaeXi : Arifahohse : Seravin509 : sehunluhan0494 : bijin YJS : wijayanti628 : Novey : Viyomi : DwiLu : Liex : princess . hangul : MidoriYumi7 : taneptw307 : AlexandraLexa : auntyjeje : Kim Hyo Soo : dokipoki : junia . angel . 58 : DeerLu947 : SusuPisang : leedongsun3 : auliaMRQ : BB137 : deerwinds947 : Summer Mei : Ayu761 : chenma : lulunaoh : dan juga para Guest sekalian.**

 **Dan special ++ buat kamu ChikasikiHunHan947**

Sampai bertemu dichapter depan . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Seungri merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, sudah lebih dari dua jam ia mempelajari proposal itu. Ia penat dan ingin istirahat. Namun ketika melihat meja nakasnya ia segera beranjak bangun. Ia buka laci yang berada disana, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru safir. Ia bawa tubuhnya duduk diranjang dan membuka isi kotak tersebut._

 _Sebuah kalung rantai dengan berbandulkan salib berada digenggamannya. Ia balik liontin salib itu hingga nampak sebuah ukiran angka sepanjang permukaan salib tersebut._

" _1401.." Gumam Seungri sembari mengamati kalung ditangannya._

" _Aku juga harus menemukan pemilikmu..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Sehun? Apa aku akan dipecat?"

Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan dan memegang kemudi mengernyit.

"Dan kenapa kau harus dipecat?" Sehun kembali melemparkan pertanyaannya. Ia tatap Luhan sejenak yang terlihat frustasi dengan Ziyu dipangkuannya.

"Aku terlambat hari itu, kurasa Presdir marah karena keteledoranku."

Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Oh! Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Luhan terlihat sangat panik tadi. Wajah menahan tangis Luhan sangat lucu, dan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Ziyu-ya, maafkan _baba_ ya?" Luhan menatap mata Ziyu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hnng?" Ziyu memandang bingung kearah Luhan. Luhan masih saja _menyerocos_ tak jelas, berkali-kali menggumamkan maaf kepada Ziyu. Sehun yang tak sampai hati pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hentikan, Lu!" Sehun berkata tegas. "Kau tidak akan _hengkang_ dari perusahaanku karena masalah tersebut. Itu masih bisa ditolerir, jadi berhentilah mendumal."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melirik Sehun dengan sengit.

"Lalu kenapa Presdir memanggilku?" Sehun melirik Luhan kembali, dan disaat yang bersamaan Ziyu juga menatap kearahnya. Sehun seperti direngek dua bocah malang dipinggir jalan. Bagaimana tatapan bulat Ziyu dan Luhan yang bersinar padanya, membuat hati Sehun menghangat.

"Memintamu, mungkin?" Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada jalanan. Luhan tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk memerah.

"Dasar sinting!" maki Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kemungkinan orangtuaku melamarmu, Lu?"

"Berhenti bercanda, Sehun!" hardik Luhan membuat Sehun semakin terkekeh. Namun lama-kelamaan kekehan Sehun berubah menjadi tawa miris, pandangannya juga sendu. Luhan terdiam menyadari perubahan suasana. Keduanya terdiam hingga mobil Sehun berhenti dipekarangan rumah.

"Aku akan menjaga Ziyu sementara kau berbicara dengan orangtuaku." Sehun meminta Ziyu segera setelah Luhan menapakkan kakinya. Luhan memberikan Ziyu pada Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ayo masuk!" ajak Sehun menggandeng Luhan dan membawa Ziyu digendongannya.

"Rumahmu bagus." Gumam Luhan.

"Xiao Lu.." gumam Sehun yang masih didengar Luhan. Luhan merasa merinding kala Sehun memanggilnya demikian.

"Ya?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menjauhiku. Oke?"

Luhan hendak bertanya namun suara tapakan kaki dari arah tangga membuatnya menelan kembali pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian sudah datang." Kyuhyun berkata menatap keduanya. Mencoba bersikap biasa dibalik perasaan gelisahnya yang membuncah tiada tara. Luhan membungkukkan badan kala Kyuhyun telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia kembali dibuat bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sedih saat memandangnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, Luhan. Ada yang ingin berbicara padamu."

Luhan memandang kearah Sehun, dan anggukan Sehun membawa langkahnya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

"Masuklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini."

Luhan memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan sedikit banyak corak merah muda didalamnya. Ia mengedarkan matanya dan pandangan matanya berhenti pada sebuah pigura besar dengan foto keluarga didalamnya.

"Luhan?"

Suara lemah itu membuat Luhan tersentak, ia segera menoleh dan membungkuk hormat kala mendapati pasangan hidup presdirnya disana. Luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekat saat Sungmin terlihat kepayahan menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

"Duduklah, Luhan."

Luhan menurut. Sungmin mengamatinya dengan sangat intens membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik. Tangan Sungmin bergerak mencoba untuk menyentuh Luhan. Luhan terlihat enggan namun ia membiarkan tangan Sungmin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Hikss.."

Luhan terkaget. Ia berpikir tindakan apa yang menyakiti Sungmin? atau apakah Sungmin tengah kesakitan sekarang? Luhan bertanya-tanya dan ia mendadak gelisah.

"A-anda baik-baik saja? Kenapa a-anda menangis? Apa saya menyakiti anda?" Luhan kebingungan sekarang. Karena bukannya mereda tangisan Sungmin justru menjadi-jadi. Luhan hendak berteriak memanggil Sehun kala Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba meluncur dari kursi rodanya dan bersimpuh dihadapan Luhan.

"J-jangan panggil siapapun, Luhan. Dan tetap pada tempatmu." Sungmin berkata setelah menetralkan deru napasnya. "Diam ditempatmu dan dengarkan aku, Luhan. Ini perintah!" Sungmin dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan ultimatumnya karena Luhan tak berhenti bergerak.

Luhan duduk diam ditempatnya dengan tak enak hati. Sungmin lebih tua darinya, adalah tindakan yang tidak benar jika ia duduk dibawah Luhan. Ditambah posisi Sungmin adalah istri dari presdir ditempatnya bekerja.

"Luhan.." panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Y-ya?"

"K-kumohon ampuni aku, Luhan. Aku bersalah padamu. Ampuni aku, Luhan!"

Luhan tercengang. Apalagi sekarang? Dia sungguh tak mengerti apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Ap-apa maksud anda? Kenapa anda berbicara dan bertingkah seperti ini?"

Setelah mendengar semua pengakuan Sungmin, Luhan hanya terdiam. Namun terlihat jelas jika manik rusanya berkubang air mata.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku sangat panik kala itu, tapi aku sadar seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu tergeletak disana."

Luhan paham betul akan hal tersebut. Jika saja saat itu Tuhan tak berpihak padanya, mungkin Luhan dan Ziyu akan berpulang pula kepada pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa. Tapi disatu sisi Luhan telah mengubur jauh kenangan menyakitkan nan mengharukannya kala itu. Luhan sekarang bukanlah Luhan yang dulu selalu menyempatkan diri membalas segala perlakuan orang lain terhadapnya. Luhan yang sekarang adalah contoh bagi Ziyu dimasa depan.

"Aku monster, Luhan. Dan aku pantas dihukum." Sungmin menggumam tiba-tiba. "Aku akan menyerahkan diri dan mengajukan gugatan atas namamu Luhan. Aku bersedia melakukannya. Aku pantas menerimanya." Sungmin menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memaafkan, Anda. Tepat dimana aku diberi kesempatan untuk kembali menatap dunia bersama putra dan sahabatku." Ungkap Luhan yang membuat Sungmin terpaku. "Anda tidak perlu melakukan gugatan apapun. Anda telah menerima ganjaran dari apa yang Anda lakukan saat itu."

"Tidak, Luhan! Tidak!" Sungmin menggeleng panik. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Maki aku, caci aku atau pukul aku. Lakukan sesuatu, Luhan! Atau paling tidak katakan apapun selain itu."

"Lalu apa yang akan berubah setelahnya?" tanya Luhan membuat Sungmin terdiam. Selepasnya ia tersenyum manis. "Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lama. Aku tidak ingin terlalu larut pada apa yang telah terjadi. Aku hanya akan berjalan menuju masa depan. Kumohon, mengertilah!" Luhan mengatakannya lugas, yang sebenarnya kalimat itu juga ia tujukan pada dirinya. Namun lebih mengacu pada kejadian dimana ia mendapatkan Ziyu digendongannya.

Sungmin tak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaan besar dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia setega ini pada makhluk seindah Luhan? Apakah Luhan benar manusia?

"Buatlah permintaan, Luhan! Apapun aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya."

"Kumohon!" pinta Sungmin saat dirasanya Luhan akan menolak.

"Aku akan memintanya, disaat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak dapat menahan kegelisahan dalam dirinya tatkala menangkap sosok Luhan yang menuruni anak tangga dirumahnya. Sontak saja ia berdiri sambil menggendong Ziyu dan menyambut Luhan tepat saat kaki Luhan menapak pada anak tangga terbawah.

"Kau baik?"

Sehun terlihat sangat bodoh. Ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam otaknya namun saat menatap manik Luhan ia seketika tergugup. Lenyap sudah kalimat yang telah dirangkainya tadi dan berganti dengan dua kata yang menurutnya bukan Sehun sekali.

"Aku baik." Sahut Luhan sembari mengambil alih gendongan Ziyu.

"Maafkan aku, Lu."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, memandang Sehun bingung. Namun setelah berdiam menatap raut bersalah Sehun, Luhan menangkap kearah mana pembicaraann ini berlangsung.

"Bisakah kau menjadi Sehun yang biasanya?"

Sekarang ganti Sehun yang menukik tajam alisnya.

"Sehun yang arogan seperti biasanya. Aku lebih takut dengan kau yang sekarang." Luhan berusaha tertawa disela jawabannya. "Oke! Ayah dan ibumu sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya, Sehun. Jangan mengatakannya lagi." putus Luhan akhirnya.

"Kau memutuskan untuk berdamai?"

Luhan mengangguk ditambah dengan senyum manisnya.

"Semudah itu?"

"Lalu haruskah kupersulit?"

"Ta-tap-

-bukankah kau harusnya senang?" potong Luhan. Sehun bungkam. "Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu, Sehun. Karena aku diberi kesempatan kedua untuk terbangun dan menjalani hidup bersama putraku, akupun berhak memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi orangtuamu. Mereka menyesal dan menyadarinya, itu yang terpenting."

Sehun masih akan menyanggah namun tak jadi kala Ziyu dengan tiba-tiba merengek-rengek digendongan Luhan.

"Ziyu lapar, heum?" tanya Luhan pada putera semata wayangnya. Ziyu tidak menjawab namun dari gelagatnya Luhan tahu jika ia sedang lapar.

"Ayo makan diluar!" ajak Sehun sembari menggaet lengan Luhan dan menuntunnya keluar. Mengabaikan protesan Luhan, Sehun hanya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan segala waktu yang ada untuk melakukan pendekatan terhadap Luhan. Mengesampingkan fakta, bahwasanya mereka baru saja melakukan pengakuan dosa.

Kyuhyun mengamati mobil Sehun yang perlahan menjauh dan keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Seketika ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada sosok disampingnya.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun! Selidiki tentang Luhan. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya dan juga putranya. Dan tolong kontrol segala sikap Sehun, aku tidak ingin dia menyakiti Luhan."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mengecup kening Sungmin lalu berlalu sambil membawa ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Leo, aku punya tugas untukmu. Cari selengkap mungkin mengenai Xi Luhan. Aku akan mengirim identitasnya padamu. Selidiki semuanya, terutama silsilah keluarga dan masa lalunya."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hendak mengajak Luhan menyambangi restauran mewah didaerah Hongdae namun Luhan dengan segala kekeras-kepalaannya membelok ajakan Sehun menuju kedai milik Song _ahjumma_.

"Kenapa ramai sekali!" Keluh Sehun sesaat ketiganya sampai disana. Luhan tertawa senang lalu merapatkan jaket tebal yang dikenakan Ziyu yang kini mangkir dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Hari ini ada festival pasar malam, Sehun. Tentu saja banyak yang berdatangan kemari untuk bersenang-senang." Jawab Luhan. "Dan sepertinya hanya kau yang merasa muram." Kekeh Luhan diakhir. Sehun melirik Luhan namun bukannya menimpali ejekan Luhan, ia justru meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya mendekat kearah kedai. Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit mengisi perut, ketiganya pamit keluar.

Luhan berdiri didepan Sehun lalu merentangkan tangannya kedepan hendak mengambil alih Ziyu namun Sehun menolak.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dan Ziyu akan menghabiskan waktu berdua disini. Berikan Ziyu padaku, kau bisa pulang. Aku akan kembali naik taksi nanti." Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun mendegus tak percaya. Merogoh kocek lebih untuk ia makan saja Luhan enggan, apalagi untuk biaya taksi. Bisa Sehun pastikan jika Luhan akan memilih bis atau kendaraan lain nantinya.

"Tidak!" tolak Sehun dengan tegas. "Kau datang bersamaku, kau akan kembali bersamaku. Aku akan menemanimu bermain." Sehun mengatakannya dengan jelas, namun tanpa alasan yang jelas Luhan tiba-tiba tersipu. Kalimat _'aku akan menemanimu bermain'_ denga tiba-tiba merujuk pada pikiran tidak-tidak yang kini tersangkut dalam kepala Luhan.

" _Sepertinya berdekatan dengan Sehun membawa pengaruh buruk bagi nalarku.."_ batin Luhan mengeluh.

Sehun berjalan dengan menggendong Ziyu yang terlihat sangat antusias dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu hias disepanjang jalan yang dilewati. Tak jarang ia memekik dengan girang dan melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Bo-laa..bolaaa.." Ziyu berteriak senang sembari menggeliat minta turun. Sehun melihat objek yang berhasil menarik minat Ziyu.

"Ziyu mau mandi bola?" Luhan bertanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Ziyu. "Baiklah, _kajja!_ "

Luhan memasuki arena permainan bersama Ziyu. Memantau Ziyu dan terkadang ikut bermain bersama Ziyu yang bermain dalam kolam bola. Yah, sebenarnya bukan kolam bola sesungguhnya. Ini hanya kolam karet yang dangkal dan diisi beberapa gelintir bola didalamnya. Namun apapun itu yang membuat Ziyu senang, Luhan akan mencoba menurutinya.

Beberapa kali Ziyu terjatuh karena dasar kolam yang kenyal dan elastis. Namun ia justru terpekik senang. Luhan juga tak kalah gembira, ia terkadang menjatuhkan dirinya dan itu sukses mengundang tawa Ziyu. Sehun memperhatikan keduanya dari luar arena dan ikut tertular senyum keduanya.

"Apa anda tidak ingin masuk kedalam?" Seorang penjaga menyanyai Sehun yang terlihat sibuk mengedarkan pandangan membuntuti Luhan dan Ziyu sambil bersedekap layaknya model. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Anak akan lebih menyukai tatkala kedua orang tuanya menemaninya bermain. Itu akan membuatnya merasa diperhatikan dan membangun rasa kebersamaan dalam keluarga." Sehun tersedak ludahnya. "Apakah anda tidak ingin masuk dan menemani istri juga putra anda?" penjaga itu bertanya dengan ramah.

"A-aku bukan ayah maupun suaminya." Sehun menjawab dengan jujur karena pada dasarnya itulah kenyataan. Sehun bukan suami Luhan berikut ayah dari Ziyu. Namun entah mengapa, hati kecil Sehun tergerak untuk turut terlibat dalam momen Luhan dan Ziyu didalam sana. Si penjaga ganti mengernyit dan memandang Sehun heran. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulas senyumnya.

"Pertengkaran memang biasa terjadi, tapi itulah yang nantinya akan menguatkan kalian. Masuklah dan berbaikanlah, manjakan putra kalian dengan limpahan kasih sayang."

Sehun terkejut saat dirinya telah didorong masuk kedalam arena oleh penjaga tadi. Sehun terlihat ragu dan hendak melangkah keluar sebelum kakinya digelayut. Ia menoleh kebawah dan mendapati Ziyu yang memegang kaki kanannya.

"Paappaa.. –enn..boo-laa..." Ziyu menarik-narik celana Sehun. Sehun berjongkok untuk meraih Ziyu namun disaat bersamaan Luhan ikut bersimpuh hingga kini keduanya berada pada jarak pandang yang terlampau dekat. Luhan yang terlebih dahulu berpaling baru disusul Sehun yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pandangan kepada penjaga yang tengah mengulum senyum.

"Ziyu main bola sama _baba_ yaa.." pinta Luhan namun Ziyu menggeleng keras. Sehun memilih mengalah dan melepas sepatunya lalu menuruti kearah mana Ziyu menariknya. Ziyu sangat hiperaktif, Sehun terkadang kewalahan saat Ziyu bermain didalam kolam bola.

Segalanya bagi Sehun terasa ringan, saat dimana ia bisa merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini. Dimana ia menangkap Ziyu yang melompat-lompat dan melempar bola, terjatuh bersama diatas bantalan elastis dan memeluk erat Ziyu yang tertawa bahagia. Luhan juga terkadang ikut menimpali dengan menggelitik Ziyu yang melempar bola pada badannya.

"Yak! Ziyu! Jangan lempar _baba!_ " Teriak Luhan kala bola-bola kecil itu terus menerus mengenainya. "Yak, Oh Sehun! Berhenti mengajari Ziyu berbuat nakal."

Sehun terkekeh senang seraya masih melempari Luhan yang mencoba menghalangi datangnya bola. Ziyu seperti telah berkonspirasi melawan Luhan, justru semakin gencar memunguti bola dan melemparnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang merasa perlu melawan dengan tampang garang dibuat-buatnya menghampiri Ziyu yang langsung beringsut menuju dekapan Sehun. Ziyu yang melihat ada tanda bahaya segera mencari perlindungan pada Sehun. Dan benar saja, Luhan seketika menggelitik Ziyu yang kini melonjak-lonjak dalam dekapan Sehun sembari tertawa. Luhan juga dengan seringai jahil tak berniat menghentikan hukumannya. Sehun ikut tertawa dan mencoba menghalangi tangan Luhan yang justru semakin gencar dan terkadang menggelitik tubuhnya pula. Ketiganya tertawa bersama dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Mengabaikan keluarga lain yang juga ada disana dan tersenyum pongah menyaksikan aksi mereka.

Kegiatan mereka tak berhenti hanya dalam kolam mandi bola. Ziyu yang melihat banyak hal baru sangat antusias dan ingin mencoba bermain sepuasnya. Namun beberapa mainan terlarang untuknya terkadang membuat bibirnya sukses melengkung kebawah.

"Lutha.." Pekik Ziyu dengan telunjuk menuding kearah boneka rusa besar yang terpajang diatas meja bersama kawanan rusa lainnya. Sehun membawa langkahnya mendekat.

"Selamat datang.. anda bisa memilih hadiah jika mampu menembak panah tepat pada tiga balon disana. Jika dalam tiga cobaan pertama anda berhasil, anda bisa membawa pulang satu hadiah boneka yang terpajang disana."

"Ziyu mau boneka itu?" tanya Sehun menatap Ziyu yang lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sehun membayar dan menerima tiga buah anak panah, dengan gerakan luwes seperti ahli ia berhasil menembak tiga balon sesuai yang diinstruksikan si penjaga. Lalu Sehun membiarkan Ziyu memilih hadiahnya. Ziyu meraihnya dengan senang. Detik berikutnya ia beralih memandang Luhan dan menyerahkan boneka itu.

" _Baaba_..lu-tha.." Ziyu kemudian terkekeh jahil. Luhan cemberut lalu mencubit gemas pipi anaknya. Ia juga memandang kesal pada Sehun yang tertawa lepas dengan tujuan yang sama, mengejeknya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Oh Sehun!" hardik Luhan dengan kesal.

"Hahaahahahaha.. bahkan Ziyu pun tau kau itu rusa, Lu. Hahahahaha.."

Luhan tak habis pikir, kenapa Ziyu suka sekali berkonspirasi dengan Sehun melawannya. Namun disatu sisi lain, Luhan merasa senang. Amat teramat senang, rasanya seperti ia telah menunggu momen ini untuk terwujud. Dimana Ziyu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan juga orang yang ikut membantu menanam benih dalam perutnya. Tapi Luhan tahu hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tak tahu-menahu tentang identitas si brengsek itu membuatnya tersenyum miris. Sejenak Luhan memandang Sehun, menyampaikan rasa terimakasih yang besar untuk sosok itu.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang."

Ajakan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia mengikuti Sehun menuju kedalam mobilnya dan melaju pulang.

"Sampai.."

Sehun menoleh kala tak ada sahutan maupun pergerakan, dan didetik itulah ia terpana. Luhan dan Ziyu tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Sehun mengamati keduanya dan menyadari jika Ziyu memang duplikat Luhan tanpa cela. Ia usap anak rambut Luhan dengan pelan dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih berulangkali.

" _Thanks for everything, Luhan.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, apa menurutmu keputusanku sudah benar, Baek?" Luhan memandang kearah Baekhyun yang merenungi ceritanya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Kau sudah benar, Luhan. Sangat tidak baik menyimpan kebencian, karena kau hanya akan dipenuhi dan dibutakan oleh amarah. Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu, cukup ambil pelajaran dan tinggalkan segala penyesalan." Baekhyun tersenyum menepuk pundak Luhan. Sekelebat ia ingat segala perubahan sikap Luhan. Luhan benar-benar telah berubah, dan Baekhyun senang akan hal itu.

"Lalu permintaan apa yang kau ajukan, Luhan? Kau tidak meminta aset mereka, bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada serius yang membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Entahlah! Aku memiliki banyak keinginan tapi aku tidak suka mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Apalagi tuan Sungmin, itu terlihat seperti aku tidak benar-benar memaafkannya."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Padahal kau bisa langsung menyahut agar posisimu dinaikkan. Menjadi sekertaris, mungkin?" Baekhyun menyerocos membuat Luhan memutar bola mata jengah.

"Tidak, terimakasih!" Bagi Luhan itu sebuah posisi yang membuatnya mati kutu. Sekertaris Sehun? _Heol!_ Sejenak pun Luhan enggan membayangkannya.

"Yah! Tapi setidaknya kau punya kartu AS, Lu. Kau akan menggunakannya disaat kau perlu. Ingat, Luhan! Aset mereka." Baekhyun kedip-kedip tak jelas. Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam merenung.

"Yah! Mungkin aku akan meminta aset mereka, yang paling vital." Luhan mengatakannya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba melonjak dan menepuk punggung Luhan terlampau keras hingga Luhan langsung tersadar.

"Astaga, Lu! Keluargamu sudah kaya raya, mau apa pula dengan aset mereka?"

Baekhyun hanya menyuarakan isi hatinya, namun tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Lu, maafkan aku!" sesal Baekhyun. Luhan terdiam karena teringat ayah, ibu dan Yifan. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka merindukannya sebagaimana ia merindukan mereka?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek." Luhan tersenyum, namun matanya tergenang air mata. "Aku memiliki Ziyu, kau dan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja aku merasa kaya, aku adalah yang terkaya di Seoul."

Baekhyun merasa terenyuh, ia mendekap Luhan dan memberikan elusan menenangkan.

"Hikss.. aku rindu mereka.." Luhan tersedu. Baekhyun ikut menangis namun dengan segera dihapusnya air mata itu. Ia harus menjadi kuat disaat Luhan tengah lemah.

"Menangislah, Lu.. aku disini."

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tengah saling berpelukan. Tanpa sadar air mata bergulir menuruni pipinya. Tangannya dengan setia memegang ponsel dan menghadapkan layarnya kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Saat dirasanya cukup, ia pergi keluar kembali ke _flat_ nya.

"Kau sudah lihat, Yifan. Luhan merindukanmu, merindukan kalian. Tidakkah Luhan juga memiliki kesempatan lain?"

Kyungsoo memandang disana Yifan yang tengah menunduk. Bahunya bergetar dengan hebat, namun ia masih menolak memandang kearah layar ponselnya pula.

"A-aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Dengan itu Yifan memutuskan sambungan _video call_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan terisak dengan keras, ia berdiri menghampiri pigura kecil dimeja nakasnya yang terpampang foto dirinya bersama Luhan, berdiri berdampingan dengan wajah tepat mengarah kekamera.

' _PRAAANGGG!'_

Yifan menatap serpihan-serpihan kaca dengan terluka dan marah.

"Yifan!" Heechul memekik kala membuka pintu kamar putera sulungnya. Ia semakin bingung kala mendapati Yifan menangis dan menatap nanar objek dibawahnya. Heechul mendekat dan barulah ia sadar apa gerangan yang membuat Yifan bertingkah demikian. Ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya. Heechul menuntun Yifan menuju kearah ranjang. Ia duduk dan menempatkan kepala Yifan diatas pahanya. Ia elus kepala Yifan dengan sayang. Yifan jarang menangis, ia hanya akan menangis karena satu hal, yaitu Luhan.

" _Maa.."_ gumam Yifan. "Aku merindukan Luhan." Yifan mengatakannya ditengah isakannya.

" _Mama_ juga merindukan Luhan, Yifan.."

"Aku selalu takut Luhan terluka. Dia adikku satu-satunya, _Ma_. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia sehat? Apa bayinya sehat? Apa dia hidup dengan berkecukupan? Apa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya? Akankah dia memaafkanmu? Akankah dia menyayangiku?" Yifan meracau dengan air mata yang dengan setia mengalir. Heechul mendengarkan, namun diam-diam airmatanya meleleh turun. Ia memang sering mendengar Yifan mengigau dalam tidurnya, namun inilah kali pertama Heechul mendengarnya dalam keadaan Yifan sadar sepenuhnya.

"Luhanku adalah Luhan yang merengek saat ia lapar, sedang kini ia harus menahannya demi anaknya. Luhanku akan berteriak saat ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai keinginannya, sedang kini ia harus menerima makian banyak orang saat ia melakukan kesalahan. Luhanku akan sering mengeluh saat menginginkan sesuatu, sedang kini ia harus mati-matian menahan keluhannya dan memasang telinga mendengar keluhan anaknya. Luhanku tidak pernah membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, sedang kini ia harus membersihkan gedung setinggi dua puluh lantai dengan kedua tangannya. Luhanku..hikss.. Luhan..."

Heechul menahan isakannya dengan kuat. Saat perlahan deru napas Yifan teratur dan gumamannya melemah, Heechul memberanikan diri mencondongkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah wajah Yifan. Disana ia melihat Yifan yang tengah terlelap dengan sisa-sisa airmata. Heechul mengecup puncak kepala Yifan, lalu membelainya dengan sayang.

"Kita semua juga merindukan Luhan, Yifan.." terang Heechul pelan. "Tapi _Mama_ tahu diantara kami, kaulah yang paling ingin segera merengkuh Luhan. Maafkan _Mama_.. _Mama_ tidak berdaya, Yifan."

Hangeng terdiam, mendengar semua isi hati Luhan dan Heechul. Ia merasa perasaan bersalah kembali menyerangnya, tapi Hangeng belum mampu mengubah keputusannya. Ia berjalan pergi menuju keruangannya. Ia meraih keluar amplop coklat dilacinya, mengeluarkan semua isinya.

" _Baba_ juga merindukanmu, Luhan.."

Hangeng melihat kembali foto-foto Luhan dan Ziyu yang ia dapatkan diam-diam dari salah seorang bawahannya. Ia akan ikut tersenyum saat foto-foto ditangannya menunjukkan wajah Luhan yang tengah tertawa dengan lebar.

"Apa orang ini merupakan salah satu alasan senyum merekahmu, nak?"

Hangeng memandang foto terakhir dengan satu pertanyaan besar dalam benaknya. Foto yang menampilkan Luhan, Ziyu dan salah seorang lagi yang tertawa lebar sambil berpelukan didalam kolam bola. Dan orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, **Oh Sehun**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhhh.." Luhan menghela napas panjang. Pekerjaannya hari ini terasa melelahkan, ditambah perutnya yang terus saja merengek minta diisi. Mengambil napas sejenak, ia putuskan untuk pergi kedapur kantor.

"Permisi."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, dengan segera membalikkan wajahnya.

"K-kau!" Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!"

Luhan menoleh kearah belakang sosok yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya, dan seketika kedua matanya membola.

"Seungri!" pekik Luhan disertai senyum menawannya.

"Luhan _hyung_?" Seungri menatap Luhan dengan heran sesaat setelah ia berhenti tepat disamping Chanyeol. "Kau bekerja disini, _hyung_?" tanya Seungri dengan heran. Apalagi saat melihat seragam kerja Luhan yang nampak seperti _office boy_ dan tak lupa dengan alat pel yang berada ditangannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bekerja sebagai _office boy_ disini." Luhan menjawab enteng seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" suara Chanyeol memecah. Seungri segera menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu, _hyung_. Luhan _hyung_ adalah orang yang sering kuceritakan kepadamu itu. Dialah orangnya." Seungri menampilkan wajah kelewat cerianya, sementara Luhan mengernyit heran. Chanyeol terdiam lalu menoleh kembali kearah Luhan. Mengamatinya lama dan menggaetkannya dengan bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah orang!" gumam Chanyeol.

"Luhan!"

Nama Luhan yang dipanggil, namun baik Seungri maupun Chanyeol ikut menolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun segera saja berlari menghampiri Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Baek! Sudah kubilang hati-hati! Lantainya licin, bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh?" Luhan mengomeli Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Eoh? K-kau? _S-Shengli_?" Baekhyun tergagap. Sangat terkejut mendapati mantan komplotan Luhan yang dulu turut membulinya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang kali ini dengan raut tak percaya berlebihan membuat Seungri mengernyit.

"Y-ya... Kami dulu satu universitas. Aku, Luhan _hyung_ dan juga Baekhyun." Seungri menjelaskan. "T-tapi kurasa..." Seungri ragu-ragu. Pasalnya ia mengingat dengan jelas tidak ada kata pertemanan yang terjalin diantara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, melihat keduanya seperti ini, Seungri merasa bahwa ia telah melewatkan banyak hal.

"EOH? TELINGA PERI!?" celetuk Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. "Kau pria itu, bukan? Kau yang menolong kami." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol. Senyumnya terkembang cantik, kemudian menggumamkan terimakasih berulang kali.

"Luhan, saat kau kecelakaan pria inilah yang membantuku mengurus segalanya. Hanya saja aku lupa menanyakan namanya waktu itu." Baekhyun menjelaskan pada Luhan. "Sekarang siapa namamu, telinga peri?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mengingatku rupanya." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu kembali denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kelegaan menyeruak dalam hatinya, ternyata selama ini orang yang dicarinya berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dunia benar-benar terasa sempit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Jadi kau yang membantu Luhan _hyung_ dan Baekhyun? Jadi orang yang kau tolong waktu itu adalah Luhan _hyung_?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dan aku tidak tahu jika kalian telah saling mengenal sebelumnya." Jawab Chanyeol. Seungri manggut-manggut. Namun kemudian ia merasa bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah itu? Kenapa Luhan sendirian? Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dalam kepala Seungri, namun ia takut untuk menanyakannya. Ia terus memandangi Luhan, mengabaikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah saling bertukar media sosial dan bercanda ria.

"Auh! Kedengarannya menarik. Luhan, bagaimana kau mau kan bergabung?" Baekhyun mengedipkan genit kedua matanya dan menatap Luhan memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baek. Bagaimana dengan Ziyu jika aku bergabung bersama kalian?" Luhan bukan tak menangkap sinyal dari Baekhyun. Luhan mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas jika Baekhyun tertarik dengan sosok pria penyelamat yang dijuluki 'telinga peri' ini. Pria bernama Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar membantunya keluar dari maut.

"Kita bisa mengajak Ziyu, Luhan. Lagipula kedai itukan tidak hanya menyediakan _soju_ saja. Kita akan pulang segera sebelum larut. Kumohon, Luhan!" Baekhyun terus saja merengek dan memprovokasi Luhan agar menyetujui keinginannya. Dan Luhan, tidak bisa menolak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Baek. Tapi janji pulang cepat, oke? Aku tidak mau Ziyu sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kalian berhasil mengajak Lunar bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, maka dari itu malam ini aku akan mentraktir kalian sepuasnya." Chanyeol kembali menuangkan _soju_ kedalam gelas Baekhyun kemudian bersulang dan meminumnya sekali tenggak.

Mereka terlarut dalam _soju_ dan obrolan-obrolan ringan, Seungri yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh gelas _soju_ nya menggantikan Luhan yang _teler_ dan memangku Ziyu. Baekhyun berkata jika Kyungsoo tengah dalam perjalanan, si mata burung hantu itu tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Ziyu.

"A-aku..hik..ak-kan..ke..hik..kam-mar..man-di.." Luhan tersendat-sendat. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi umum.

 _Drrtt...drrrttt.._

"H-hal..hikk..lo.."

" _Luhan?"_

"Se-sehun..hik.."

" _Luhan? Kau mabuk?"_

"A-aniooo..." Luhan merengek, bibirnya merucut. Ia tidak mabuk, pikirnya ngawur.

" _Luhan? Katakan padaku, dimana kau sekarang?"_

Luhan menatap ponselnya seraya mengerutkan alisnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memutus panggilan Sehun membuat Sehun terkejut dan tetap memanggil-manggil nama Luhan.

"Zi-yu..hik..ma-maafkan..hik.. _ba-ba_.." Luhan menatap Ziyu, meminta maaf karena ia tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya. Baekhyun sama telernya dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan sudah tak mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun dari atas meja.

"LUHAN!"

Pekikan itu membuat Seungri terkejut. Ditatapnya Sehun yang datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Luhan? Sadarlah!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan. Seungri hanya terdiam dengan masih memangku Ziyu yang terlelap. Sehun datang seperti angin, tanpa aba-aba, tanpa peringatan. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya menatap kearah Baekhyun dan sosok yang diketahuinya bernama Chanyeol. Menatap keduanya yang sama-sama tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau! Bawa dia kemobilku. Tidurkan dibagian kursi penumpang. Pasang bantalan disisinya agar tidak terjatuh." Sehun meminta tolong, namun ia menggunakan nada perintah dengan sangat mengintimidasi membuat Seungri segera tancap gas melaksanakan perintah Sehun. Disaat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo datang dengan _helm_ yang setia terpasang dikepalanya.

"Aku akan mengurus Luhan, bantu dia membawa Baekhyun dan kakaknya. Cepat!" Sehun kembali memerintah kepada Kyungsoo yang terbengong menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang berada digendongannya. Kemudian ia tersadar dan segera membantu Seungri yang tengah memapah Chanyeol menuju mobil milik Chanyeol. Ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun dengan linglung.

"T-tunggu!" pekiknya kemudian saat menyadari mobil Sehun telah tancap gas dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyungsooo~..." Baekhyun bergelanyutan dalam papahan Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Kyungsoo menatap lagi kearah perginya mobil Sehun dan berharap Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengernyit kala mendengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar mandi kamarnya. Ia terbangun dan melihat Luhan yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset. Dengan telaten Sehun membantu dengan mengurut tengkuk Luhan. Ia juga berjalan mengambilkan Luhan minum setelah Luhan menyelesaikan acara muntahannya. Ia melirik jam dindingnya, masih pukul tiga pagi.

"Apa kau lapar?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengernyit heran saat melihat Sehun dihadapannya. Ia memutar lagi ingatannya dan saat tersadar ia menunduk malu.

"Zi-ziyu?" pekik Luhan. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya kearah ranjang dan Luhan mendesah lega untuk itu. "Maafkan, aku. Pasti aku sangat merepotkanmu."

Sehun tak membalas apapun. Ia beralih menuju lemari pakaiannya dan melempar kemeja polos kepada Luhan.

"Gantilah. Bajumu terkena cipratan muntahan." Lalu Sehun melenggang meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan melirik kearah bajunya dan membenarkan perkataan Sehun barusan. Ia segera berganti pakaian meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini mati-matian menahan gairahnya. Sehun melirik Luhan yang telah berganti pakaian dan Sehun langsung saja mengumpat. Ia mencoba memjamkan matanya dan mengontrol pikiran liarnya.

"Sehun, kau baik?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun tengah gusar. Ia tak enak hati saat melihat Sehun berbaring di sofa, sedangkan ia justru berada diranjang milik Sehun bersama Ziyu yang masih setia terlelap.

"Sehun, aku tidak keberatan untuk bertukar posisi. Kau bisa tidur diranjang bersama Ziyu dan aku akan tidur disini."

Sehun semakin mengumpati sikap Luhan yang tidak menangkap sinyal bahaya darinya. Ia justru semakin mendekat dan berdiri disamping Sehun, mengguncang pelan dan memberikan penawaran dengan mata sayunya.

" _Shit! Tidak bisakah jika aku berbaring diatasmu saja dengan saling bertautan?"_ umpat Sehun dalam hatinya. Luhan tersentak mendengar geraman Sehun.

"SEHUN!"

Luhan memekik kala Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menariknya hingga berbaring disofa dan langsung ditindih Sehun. Lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk paha dalamnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Luhan. Aku sudah membunyikan _alarm_. Kenapa kau tidak menangkapnya?" desis Sehun membuat Luhan bergidik. Oh! Luhan paham situasi apa sekarang. Dia dan Sehun memang tak seharusnya berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Ketegangan seksual diantara kedua manusia ini benar-benar tidak baik.

"Kau cantik, Luhan." Gumam Sehun sembari mengecup bibir mungil Luhan. Matanya menatap mata Luhan dalam, membuat Luhan ikut menyelam kedalam sana. Kecupan itu berubah liar, menjadi lumatan dan berubah menjadi pagutan dalam yang sangat menggairahkan. Sehun yang kehilangan kontrol dirinya, atau Luhan yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol diambang kesadarannya, atau kedua-duanya. Kedua insan itu masih setia mengecap bibir masing-masing, mengabaikan kenyataan ada satu lagi manusia kecil yang tengah terlelap disana.

"Eunghh.." Luhan melenguh seraya meremas kuat surai hitam Sehun. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan pergerakan Sehun. Tubuh keduanya menggeliat, merasakan sengatan-sengatan gairah yang semakin membumbung tinggi. Kepala Luhan mendongak saat Sehun menurunkan ciumannya dan beralih menuju perpotongan lehernya.

"Akhh.."

Sebuah tanda tercetak dileher mulus Luhan, tanda kepemilikan yang menunjukkan jika Sehun adalah empunya tubuh indah Luhan. Sehun tak berhenti disana, ia membuat banyak tanda lagi dengan tuntunan dorongan kuat Luhan ditengkuknya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan deru napas yang bersahutan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan.." bisik Sehun dengan nada sensual dan memberikan kuluman singkat ditelinga Luhan. Luhan tahu jika mungkin ia akan kembali mengulangi kesalahannya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia juga menginginkannya. Suasanya panas gairah yang tengah bergejolak membuat akal pikiran Luhan tertutup kabut nafsu. Ia kembali memagut bibir Sehun dan Sehun cukup mengerti jika bukan hanya dirinya, namun Luhan juga tengah menginginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh keduanya polos tanpa sehelai benang, saling menghimpit menyalurkan getaran-getaran yang membangkitkan birahi masing-masing. Luhan menekan punggung Sehun disela-sela pagutannya, sementara tubuhnya sendiri menggeliat elok.

"Kulum, Luhan!" perintah Sehun menyerahkan tangan kanannya didepan mulut Luhan. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun untuk kemudian dilumatnya didalam mulut. Saliva Luhan melumasi seluruh jari-jari Sehun, sementara Sehun menggeram tertahan. Dirasa cukup, Sehun menarik tangannya lalu mengganti dengan bibir tipisnya.

Perlahan jari telunjuknya memasuki senggama Luhan, menyebabkan tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat akan sensasi tak nyaman. Lalu kemudian ditambahnya lagi hingga Sehun merasa lubang Luhan telah siap untuk kejantanannya yang tengah ereksi maksimal.

Tangan kanan Sehun menyusur permukaan tubuh Luhan, turun kebawah hingga ia sampai pada pangkal paha kiri Luhan. Diusapnya pelan dengan gerakan memutar hingga berada dibawah lalu menarik kaki kiri Luhan untuk bersangga pada sandaran sofa. Dari posisi ini Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang berkedut Luhan yang seakan meneriakkan ribuan godaan untuk kejantanan Sehun agar lekas memasukinya.

"Ini akan sakit, Luhan. Tahanlah sebentar." Peringat Sehun yang dibalas kedipan pelan oleh Luhan.

"Ssshhh.." desis Sehun maupun Luhan. Luhan mendesis kala perih mulai menjalar dibagian analnya sedangkan Sehun mendesis merasakan ngilu pada kejantanannya yang terjepit didalam lubang Luhan.

"Arrgh!" pekik Luhan kala Sehun berhasil membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya didalam. Mereka terdiam sejenak merasakan sensasi penyatuan ini. Dirasa telah biasa, Sehun menggerakkan pelan kejantanannya dan menghujam dalam senggama Luhan.

"Ahh..Ahhh.." Luhan mendesah tak karuan kala gerakan Sehun mulai berubah tak beraturan.

"Oohhh.." Pekik Luhan seraya mendongak dengan erotis dimata Sehun. Rupanya, kejantanan Sehun berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam milik Luhan. Luhan belingsatan dan secara tak sabaran ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawan arah dengan gerakan Sehun.

' _SRET!'_

Sehun membawa Luhan bangkit lalu menurunkan tubuh Luhan dan memposisikannya menungging dengan separuh badan atas menyentuh badan sofa. Tubuh keduanya masih terjalin dan Sehun merasa lebih leluasa menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan posisi ini.

Luhan menggerat sofa dibawahnya dengan susah payah kala hujaman Sehun berkali-kali menumbuk _sweetspot_ -nya. Gerakan Sehun semakin brutal. Lenguhan, desahan maupun kecipak tubuh keduanya saling bersahutan. Sehun sempat menolehkan kepalanya berkali-kali kearah Ziyu, takut jika kegiatan keduanya menganggu sosok mungil yang tengah dalam damai diatas ranjang. Namun seperti mendapatkan _lullaby_ dikedua telinganya, bocah jiplakan Luhan itu sama sekali tak terusik.

"Ahh..Seh-hunhhh.."

Sehun semakin belingsatan kala kejantanannya kian membesar. Lubang Luhan juga berkedut kencang dan semakin mengerat penisnya dibawah sana.

"Keluar..hahh..bersamaku..Luhanhh.."

Dan tiga tumbukan terakhir membawa tubuh keduanya merasakan kenikmatan dunia. Cairan Luhan tumpah ruah membasahi lantai dan beberapa bagian sofa. Sedangkan cairan Sehun tertampung didalam senggama Luhan, meski ada beberapa bagian mengalir turun disepanjang garis kakinya. Keduanya terengah dengan nafas yang saling bersahutan.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan berbaring diatasnya, tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya yang tertanam direktum Luhan. Mengabaikan tubuh polos nan lengket keduanya, maupun suhu rendah didalam kamar Sehun, keduanya terpejam. Mengejek angin malam dengan kehangatan keduanya yang saling bertaut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun karena rasa tak nyaman dibagian analnya, juga karena tubuh lengketnya. Perlahan ia kumpulkan kesadarannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan teduh Sehun dan seulas senyum yang membuat Luhan merunduk tersipu.

' _Sial!'_ Batin Luhan mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa tertidur nyaman dengan penis Sehun yang masih bersarang dilubangnya.

Luhan segera tersadar dan mencoba bangkit seraya melepas tautan keduanya. Ia meringis kala nyeri kembali merambat.

"Sehun!" Pekik Luhan dengan pelototan matanya karena dengan tiba-tiba kejantanan Sehun yang berada dianalnya kembali membengkak.

"Salahkan tubuh polos menggodamu, Luhan. Sehingga aku tak bisa menahan ereksi dipagi hari." Sahut Sehun dengan santai.

"Baaaba!"

Teriakan Ziyu membuat keduanya menoleh. Ziyu tengah mencoba bangun lalu duduk mengamati Sehun dan Luhan.

' _PLOP!'_

Tautan keduanya terlepas. Luhan kembali tersipu kala menatap tubuh polos Sehun lengkap dengan kejantanan miliknya yang menegang.

"Pergilah berpakaian aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-kau a-apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek. Kau tahu sendiri suasananya sangat mendukung untuk melakukan 'itu'. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berbohong jika Sehun sangat menggairahkan." Luhan memberikan pembelaan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya cengo.

"Apa Sehun mengeluarkannya didalam?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggigiti bibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hmmm.. yasudahlah, lagipula aku bisa menebak jika kalian berdua akan melakukannya. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kedepannya, Luhan. Tapi selama itu Sehun, aku bisa sedikit mempercayainya. Lagipula kau punya kartu AS dari ibunya, jika kau hamil nanti kau bisa meminta Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab." Celoteh Baekhyun mengabaikan delikan tajam dari Luhan. "Lagipula kurasa, tanpa kau paksa Sehun akan sukarela bertanggung jawab." Goda Baekhyun.

"Jangan gila, Baek!"

"Oh, tapi aku berani bertaruh untuk itu."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya, tuan Oh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit nada menggoda didalamnya.

"Ya, karena aku tak pernah tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya sejak awal." Sehun membalas. Baekhyun merengut tak suka.

"YA!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima. "Kau bilang akan bersungguh-sungguh. Katamu kau tak hanya mengincar tubuh Luhan!" Baekhyun merapalkan dengan keras membuat beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan kearah keduanya.

"Aku memang ingin menyentuh Luhan dari awal, namun entah mengapa semakin dekat dengannya membuatku menginginkan Luhan lebih dari sekedar tubuhnya, aku menginginkan Luhan seutuhnya. Hati, pikiran, tubuh dan semua yang dimilikinya aku juga ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin memiliki Luhan." Sehun berkata sambil menatap lurus kedalam cangkir _espresso_ miliknya. Lalu ia arahkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin memiliki, Luhan." Ulangnya kembali.

Baekhyun dan Sehun memang telah lama bertemu dalam diam akhir-akhir ini. Topik yang dibahas tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan. Sehun mengerti jika Baekhyun tahu segalanya, jadi ia memilih mendekati Baekhyun dan mencoba mendapat peruntungan untuk memonopoli Luhan. Awalnya Sehun harus rela dimaki dan didamprat bawahannya ini, namun kelamaan Sehun mulai mengerti jika yang Baekhyun lakukan karena ia tak ingin Luhan tersakiti. Sehun harus cukup bersabar untuk menghadapi si mungil berkepala batu yang satu ini.

"Jadi bisakah aku tahu siapa Luhan?"

Baekhyun memicing. "Kukira koneksi milikmu cukup hebat untuk mengungkap identitas Luhan, tuan Oh!" sindir Baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku telah menyewa cukup banyak orang, namun tak satupun dari mereka berhasil membobol rasa ingin tahuku tentang Luhan. Hanya sedikit yang kutahu, dan kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan sisanya darimu, tuan Byun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Apa yang mengganggumu, Sehun?"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya lalu menumpukan tangannya dimeja. "Siapa ayah Ziyu?" tanya Sehun menatap lurus kedalam mata Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang Sehun ingin ketahui. Siapa kerabat Luhan, siapa ayah Ziyu, apa Luhan mencintainya, dimana mereka sekarang dan banyak lagi. Dan dari seluruh pertanyaan yang ada, Sehun paling ingin mengetahui tentang sosok ayah Ziyu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya resah, menimang apa ini saatnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Karena jujur saja, Sehun terlampau sering bertanya hal ini padanya. Apa Baekhyun harus menjawab Kai? Karena Luhan pernah mengatakan padanya bila Kai pernah meniduri orang saat di Beijing yang sialnya bertepatan dengan perayaan ulang tahun kampus mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun menghela nafas mendapati jawaban sama yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin. "Kalian berkencan?" tanya Jongin sembari melihat bergantian kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Kau gila?" tanya Baekhyun mendelik kearah Jongin.

"Wooww..woww.. tak perlu semenakutkan itu. Jika tidak, yasudah." Sahut Jongin enteng sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hanya perbincangan ringan."

"Benarkah?" sahut Jongin lagi sembari menatap Sehun yang barusaja menjawab. Ia menggeret satu kursi lagi dan bergabung tanpa permisi.

"Aku tidak ingat mempersilahkan kau untuk duduk disini, Kim." Cecar Sehun membuat Jongin meringis.

" _Calm down_ , _dude_." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun lalu mengarahkan pandangan kearah pintu masuk _cafe_. "Disini, Park!" Ia melambaikan tangan memanggil sosok jangkung disana.

"Chanyeol?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendapati Baekhyun duduk bersama Sehun dan Jongin.

"Mereka sedang mengobrol dan Sehun menawari untuk bergabung, jadi kita bersama satu meja saja." Kai berujar enteng.

"Kurasa aku tidak berkata demikian." Sahut Sehun.

Jongin duduk dan memesan kemudian menyadari gelagat aneh Baekhyun saat menatap Chanyeol. Jongin pun mengerti jika Baekhyun diam-diam menyukai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun demikian.

"Jadi kau menyerah untuk Luhan, Sehun?" Jongin bertanya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" sahut Sehun sinis. Jongin semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Baekhyun kini memperhatikan Jongin. Diamatinya lekat dengan banyak asumsi yang berdatangan. Benarkah Jongin yang sudah 'tidur' dengan Luhan? benarkah Jongin ayah kandung Ziyu? Tapi mengapa mereka tak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali?

"Hey, Byun! Jangan terus memperhatikanku, nanti kau berpaling padaku." Goda Jongin membuat Baekhyun berdecih malas.

"Aku anti dengan gelap." Sahut Baekhyun merujuk pada warna kulit Jongin yang cenderung tan.

Keadaan hening sejenak saat pesanan Jongin dan Chanyeol datang.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Luhan, Baek?" Chanyeol hanya mengambil kesempatan. Ia menggunakan topik Luhan agar Baekhyun berbicara.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Yeol. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Sahut Baekhyun yang juga senang Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara, sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan sangkut paut Luhan didalamnya. Lagipula dengan ini Baekhyun akan merasa tak canggung. "Perlu kusampaikan salam padanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menyeruput krim supnya.

"Dia akan senang mendapat salam dari malaikatnya."

' _BRAK!'_

Semua terkejut akan tindakan Sehun yang menggebrak meja makan mereka.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Sehun mengintimidasi Chanyeol lewat tatapannya. Baekhyun meneguk ludah karena melupakan kehadiran Sehun.

"Santai, Sehun. Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang menolong Baekhyun dan Luhan saat Luhan mengalami tabrak lari di Beijing." Jongin menjelaskan. Sehun dengan tiba-tiba terdiam, kejadian tabrak lari tersebut melibatkan kedua orangtuanya. Dan meski Luhan telah berkata memaafkan mereka, Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak kembali merasa bersalah. Baekhyun menyadarinya, menyadari raut bersalah Sehun yang dengan tiba-tiba mengudara.

"Oh! Dan ini!" Jongin merogoh kantung jas miliknya. Ia letakkan kalung didepan Sehun. "Kalungmu ditemukan oleh adik Chanyeol, Seungri. Kau ingat bukan kejadian di Beijing lalu? Sekarang hanya tinggal kalung milikku."

Sehun meraih kalung didepannya lalu membolak-balik liontinnya. "Benar, ini milikku."

Baekhyun terdiam, tiba-tiba merasa familiar dengan kalung yang berada di tangan Sehun. Ia meraihnya tiba-tiba lalu mengamatinya, kemudian mendapat jawaban dari miliknya.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi di Beijing?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Jongin. "Katakan, Jongin!" sentak Baekhyun membuat Jongin terkaget. Dan bukan hanya Jongin, tapi juga Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun datang kepesta perayaan universitas Ma Shou. Kami mabuk dan tanpa sadar aku meniduri seseorang. Yeah, _you know!_ hormon remaja." Kekeh Jongin. "Oh yah, kudengar kau juga bersekolah disana dulu bersama Luhan dan Seungri."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang.

"Kau ingat siapa yang kau tiduri?"

"A-apa?"

"Kutanya apa kau tahu siapa yang kau tiduri, Jongin?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Saat itu aku mabuk, dan orang itu juga sama-sama mabuk kurasa. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi."

Semua semakin mengernyit dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.." gumam Baekhyun berulang-ulang. "Apa kalung milikmu sama persis dengan ini namun dengan angka yang berbeda?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa angka di bandul kalungmu 1204?" cecar Baekhyun mendesak.

"Y-ya." Sahut Jongin. "Tapi darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kalungmu ada pada Luhan."

"APAA?"

 **_to be continued_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Oh! Dan ini!" Jongin merogoh kantung jas miliknya. Ia letakkan kalung didepan Sehun. "Kalungmu ditemukan oleh adik Chanyeol, Seungri. Kau ingat bukan kejadian di Beijing lalu? Sekarang hanya tinggal kalung milikku."_

 _Sehun meraih kalung didepannya lalu membolak-balik liontinnya. "Benar, ini milikku."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, tiba-tiba merasa familiar dengan kalung yang berada di tangan Sehun. Ia meraihnya tiba-tiba lalu mengamatinya, kemudian mendapat jawaban dari miliknya._

" _Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun._

" _Apa yang terjadi di Beijing?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Jongin. "Katakan, Jongin!" sentak Baekhyun membuat Jongin terkaget. Dan bukan hanya Jongin, tapi juga Sehun dan Chanyeol._

" _Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun datang kepesta perayaan universitas Ma Shou. Kami mabuk dan tanpa sadar aku meniduri seseorang. Yeah, you know! hormon remaja." Kekeh Jongin. "Oh yah, kudengar kau juga bersekolah disana dulu bersama Luhan dan Seungri."_

 _Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang._

" _Kau ingat siapa yang kau tiduri?"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Kutanya apa kau tahu siapa yang kau tiduri, Jongin?"_

" _A-aku tidak tahu. Saat itu aku mabuk, dan orang itu juga sama-sama mabuk kurasa. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi."_

 _Semua semakin mengernyit dengan tingkah Baekhyun._

" _Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.." gumam Baekhyun berulang-ulang. "Apa kalung milikmu sama persis dengan ini namun dengan angka yang berbeda?"_

" _A-apa?"_

" _Apa angka di bandul kalungmu 1204?" cecar Baekhyun mendesak._

" _Y-ya." Sahut Jongin. "Tapi darimana kau tahu?"_

" _Karena kalungmu ada pada Luhan."_

" _APAA?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

"K-kenapa kalung itu bisa ada pada Luhan, Baek?" Jongin bertanya karena tak mengerti. Baekhyun masih berdiri seperti orang linglung.

"Baek?" Tepukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar.

"K-ka..k-ka..re-na.." Baekhyun tergagap.

" _HYUNG_!"

Teriakan terlampau keras itu membuat banyak pasang mata menoleh terkejut. Seungri datang dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memasang tampang bertanya.

"Chanyeol _hyung!_ T-tolong!"

Chanyeol semakin mengernyit saat menyadari nada ketakutan Seungri.

"Hei..hei..tenanglah. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bersikap tenang namun menuntut.

"L-Luhan.."

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya cepat dan ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Hei, Seungri! Tanganmu berdarah!" Pekik Jongin. "Apa kau terluka?"

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera melihat telapak tangan Seungri yang memang penuh darah. Chanyeol segera meraihnya dan memeriksa apakah Seungri terluka.

"Kau tidak terluka. Lalu, darah siapa ini? apa kau melakukan tindak kriminal?" Ujar dan cecar Chanyeol bersamaan. Tubuh Seungri kian bergetar, bahkan ia mulai menangis ketakutan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasakan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan pula. Perasaannya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"L-Luhan.." Seungri mencoba bernafas. "Luhan _hyung_ dan Ziyu mengalami tabrak lari. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Seoul National Hospital._ Kita harus segera kesana, _hyung_."

Seungri seperti melempar bom rudal kepada ketiganya. Baekhyun mendelik dengan kedua bola matanya yang membesar seakan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Baekhyun dengan cepat bertanya, mencoba menampik pikiran buruk yang kini menggerogotinya.

"Ziyu tak sadarkan diri, sementara Luhan _hyung_ mengalami banyak pendarahan pula. Kyungsoo _hyung_ hanya lecet-lecet." Seungri mencoba melawan paniknya. "Kita harus segera kesana. Kumohon!"

Dan dengan itu mereka meninggalkan _cafe_. Chanyeol mengambil alih kemudi, meminta Sehun untuk duduk tenang dikursi penumpang. Karena Chanyeol tahu, jika Sehun yang mengemudi, mereka mungkin akan berakhir seperti Luhan. Sehun tak menolak, dalam diamnya ia merasa gelisah. Baekhyun sudah menangis hebat dan menautkan tangannya untuk berdoa. Sementara Jongin menenangkan Seungri yang terlihat sangat panik hingga tak bisa duduk tenang dikursi belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Few moments ago**

"Luhan kau sudah siap?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari melongokkan kepala kedalam kamar Luhan.

"Sebentar, Soo. Aku harus memasang jaket ini pada Ziyu." Luhan dengan telaten mendandani anak semata wayangnya.

" _Aigoo.._ Ziyu semakin cantik saja." Puji Kyungsoo.

"Anakku tampan, Soo." Sahut Luhan tak terima. Sementara Kyungsoo kembali mendegus malas. "Aku tidak tahu kau mengambil libur hari ini." gumam Luhan.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan libur, Lu. Aku bekerja paruh waktu hari ini. Ketua Kim – _kepala bagian keuangan_ menyerahkan tugasku kepada karyawan magang baru itu. Dan daripada kita bosan berdiam, lebih baik kita keluar saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

"Hmm.. baiklah. _Jja_! Kita sudah siap."

Mereka pun keluar dan menaiki motor sekuter milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyetir sedangkan Luhan berada dibelakang dengan memangku Ziyu yang terlihat sangat antusias dan senang. Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo terkadang berbincang ringan dan melantunkan lagu anak yang membuat Ziyu memekik senang.

' _TIIINNNN!'_

Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang sangat berhati-hati. Bekerja dengan tumpukan uang membuatnya harus teliti, cermat dan berhati-hati pada segala tindakan yang dibuatnya. Kyungsoo yakin jika ia berada pada jalur yang benar bagi pengendara sepeda motor untuk melaju, dan ia juga yakin sudah menepi. Semua seperti telah direncanakan, gerakan yang disengaja. Saat dimana sebuah audi hitam melaju dengan cepat dari arah belakang dan menggesek _body_ motor Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo oleng dan keluar jalur. Orang-orang memekik dengan keras kala melihat bagaimana motor Kyungsoo berakhir dengan menubruk trotoar dan ambruk.

Luhan sudah panik saat mendengar bunyi nyaring klakson dibelakangnya. Dan saat motor Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali, Luhan tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain menyelamatkan Ziyu. Keselamatan Ziyu adalah yang utama, maka saat melihat motor Kyungsoo akan menabrak trotoar, Luhan menyembunyikan Ziyu dalam dekapan eratnya. Luhan sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk jatuh dan menjadi bantalan bagi Ziyu. Membiarkan tubuhnya saja yang menghantam permukaan keras aspal dan trotoar jalan. Namun seperti tak cukup, takdir membiarkan kepala mungil Ziyu turut terantuk kerasnya trotoar hingga mengalami pendarahan.

"ZIYU!"

Luhan memekik dengan keras. Mata Ziyu terpejam dengan bagian atas yang bersimbah darah. Luhan langsung saja merangsek tubuh Ziyu dalam pangkuannya.

"Ziyuu..Nak..B-bangun s-sayang.."

Rinai air mata Luhan berjatuhan bersama tetes-tetes darah dari pelipisnya yang juga mengotori wajah serta baju Ziyu.

"Ziyu..hikks.. B-bangun sayang..hikss.."

Keadaan Luhan juga bisa terbilang parah, namun dalam kerja otaknya hanya ada nama Ziyu yang terpampang disana.

"Teleponkan ambulans, cepat!" suara Seungri memecah keramaian. Ia hendak menyusul Chanyeol dan melangsungkan acara makan siang bersama, namun sosok familiar Luhan dengan keadaan kacau membuatnya panik seketika. Ia mencoba menenangkan Luhan dan memegang Ziyu, namun Luhan bersikeras menolak dan tetap saja mendekap Ziyu dalam pelukannya. Tangannya ikut berlumuran darah dan Seungri tak kuasa menahan gejolak amarah pada mobil _bangsat_ yang mencelakai keduanya.

Kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan langsung kejadian itu segera membantu. Kyungsoo yang mengalami luka lecet dan _shock_ segera saja bangun menuju kearah Luhan. Dia ikut menangis dan berteriak penuh ketakutan. Mengumpat lamanya ambulans yang tak kunjung datang. Beberapa disana terenyuh pada sikap Luhan, bersimpati pada keadaan Luhan dan anaknya. Tak ayal mereka bahkan ikut merapal doa, berharap tidak ada kejadian fatal yang menyambangi keduanya. Beberapa lagi berdiri menutup mulut tak percaya, dengan lensa kamera ponsel yang mengarah pada ketiganya. Merekam kejadian tragis dan mengharukan bagi mereka.

Ambulans datang, Seungri membantu petugas medis untuk membawa Luhan kedalam. Selanjutnya ia biarkan Kyungsoo bersama mereka. Dan ia segera pamit untuk berlari membawa kabar duka ini pada Chanyeol, _hyung_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo baru saja mendapatkan balutan perban di siku kiri dan lutut kanannya. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan Ziyu. Ziyu langsung masuk dalam ruang _ICU_ dan menjalani operasi, sedangkan Luhan dengan tubuh berbalutkan darah menolak menjalani perawatan apapun sebelum Ziyu berada dalam pelukannya dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan _hyung_.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Ia meringis melihat keadaan Luhan. Pelipisnya berdarah hingga hampir melumuri sebagian wajahnya. Siku dan lututnya juga berdarah meski tertutup kain yang membalut tubuh Luhan. Pergelangan tangan Luhan membiru dan kulit mata kakinya sobek mengeluarkan darah. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, ditambah lagi Luhan bisa terinfeksi jika lukanya tak segera mencium antiseptik dan dijauhkan dari jangkauan udara.

"Hikss.. Z-ziyu.." Luhan berada pada dunianya, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Alasan mengapa ia dan Baekhyun kerap kali mengatai Luhan 'gila', tak lain dan tak bukan karena salah satu sikapnya ini. Luhan bisa berada pada kekosongan jiwanya saat Ziyu terluka. Dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa menarik Luhan kembali pada kehidupan nyatanya adalah Ziyu sendiri.

"Luhan _hyung_ , kumohon dengarkan perkataan dokter. Bersihkan lukamu dulu. Ziyu pasti akan menangis saat melihatmu seperti ini." Kyungsoo tetap mencoba. Disampingnya ada satu perawat yang dengan setia turut melontarkan bujuk rayuan agar Luhan juga memperhatikan kondisinya. Namun bagai angin lalu, Luhan sama sekali tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri pun sangsi apakah Luhan mendengarnya atau tidak.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Teriakan Baekhyun mengambil alih perhatian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera saja menghambur dan mengatakan kondisi Luhan. Baekhyun melotot parah, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menangis hebat. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Luhan. Mencoba membujuk Luhan agar tersadar dan merawat lukanya.

Derap langkah lain terdengar, dan disana Kyungsoo melihat Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Seungri berlari dengan tak kalah kalutnya. Reaksi mereka tak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun.

"LUHAN!" Sehun memekik keras. Hendak mengutuk seluruh petugas medis disini karena membiarkan Luhan terluka dan tak mendapatkan pengobatan. Namun sedetik kemudian penjelasan Kyungsoo menjawab sudah.

"Xiao Lu.." panggil Sehun pelan. Tak seperti yang dibayangkan, Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata sembabnya. "Kau terluka." Lirih Sehun lagi.

"Z-ziyu.." gumam Luhan kembali.

"Ziyu akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus yakin akan hal itu." Sehun mengatakan juga untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"T-tidak.. Ziyu kesepian..hiks..d-dia pas-pasti ke-ketakutan.. Ak-aku..hiks..bo-bodoh..hikss..hiks.. ak-aku mem-hiks..mem-buat...Z-zi-hiks..Z-ziyu ter-luka..hiks.." Luhan meracau.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, dan Sehun melihat Donghae keluar darisana. Donghae juga terkejut melihat Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti sebelumnya, dan ia menebak Luhan menolak menjalani pengobatan.

"Bangsal darah kehabisan stok darah yang sesuai dengan pasien Ziyu. Aku butuh keluarganya yang memiliki DNA sama untuk melakukan _transfusi_ secepatnya."

Baekhyun mengumpat didalam hatinya. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada tahun-tahun lalu dimana ia juga berada pada situasi tak menguntungkan ini. Tak bisakah Tuhan berbaik hati padanya untuk kali ini? berbaik hati pada Ziyu maupun Luhan yang tengah melawan kerasnya takdir?

"Hanya aku yang Ziyu miliki, am-ambil darahku!" Luhan berkata tegas dengan cepat berdiri didepan Donghae. Donghae mengernyit tak setuju.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil darah dari orang yang juga kehilangan darah, Luhan-ssi."

"TIDAK!" Potong Luhan cepat. Isakannya lenyap entah kemana, yang ada hanya nada kalut dan memerintahnya tanpa sadar. "Ambil darahku, ambil milikku sebanyak yang kau perlu. Aku rela mati asalkan putraku tetap bertahan hidup." Racau Luhan membuat Baekhyun membola.

' _PLAK!'_

Semua orang terperangah, Kyungsoo segera menahan Baekhyun dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

"AKU TAHU KAU GILA, LUHAN! TAPI BERHENTI BERKATA OMONG KOSONG! ADA AKU DAN YANG LAIN DISINI YANG BISA SAJA MEMBANTU ZIYU. LIHAT DIRIMU! KAU JUGA BUTUH DARAH!"

Baekhyun dengan emosi meneriaki Luhan segera setelah melayangkan satu tamparan pada pipi kiri Luhan. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, ia paham jika tindakan Baekhyun tak ayal karena rasa sayangnya pada Luhan. Baekhyun juga tak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

"Apa golongan darah Ziyu?"

"O."

"Ambil milikku. Golongan darahku juga O." Sehun memberikan jalan keluar.

"Aku harus melakukan beberapa test dulu, Sehun."

"Apapun itu." Jawab Sehun cepat. Sementara Donghae memberikan instruksi pada perawat lain untuk mencari suplai darah dari rumah sakit lain maupun _bank_ darah terdekat, Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Bersihkan lukamu, Luhan. Ziyu akan segera bangun dan ia pasti menangis jika melihat kau terluka. Kau tak mau Ziyu semakin sakit karenamu bukan?"

Dan bagaikan mantra, Luhan menggeleng pada pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Aku yang akan menolong Ziyu untuk saat ini. Kau, pergilah membersihkan lukamu." Sehun masih menyempatkan mengecup kening Luhan. Ia pun berlalu mengikuti Donghae yang membawanya ke laboratorium.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin kenapa kau tidak membantu?" Baekhyun bersuara.

"E-eh? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Jongin bingung. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap tak mengerti kearah Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo membantu Luhan berobat, Chanyeol dan Seungri mengurus administrasi, dan aku menemanimu disini. Bukankah tadi kau yang berkata demikian?"

"Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mendonorkan darahmu?"

Kening Jongin semakin mengerut tak mengerti. "Karena aku tidak bisa, Baek. Golongan darahku A."

"Tapi kau ayahnya Ziyu, Jongin!"

"APAAA?"

Baekhyun berdiri menghampiri Jongin yang terbelalak tak percaya. "Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, saat kau mengatakan kau meniduri seseorang di Ma Shou. Orang itu adalah Luhan. Itulah kenapa kalungmu bisa ada pada Luhan."

Jongin terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. Menggali memorinya dan memutarnya lagi pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Tunggu..tunggu!" sergah Jongin cepat. "Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman disini."

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dari tugasnya bersama Seungri.

"Salah paham? Apa sekarang kau mencoba menjadi pengecut, Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya marah. "Kau meniduri Luhan hingga dia hamil, diusir keluarganya, mengalami tabrak lari dan kemudian bertahan dengan Ziyu dalam pelukannya. Dan kau bilang kalau semuanya salah paham?"

"APA?"

Bukan hanya Jongin yang berteriak, namun Seungri kali ini ikut andil dalam teriakan tersebut.

"KAU!" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Seungri. "Kau juga salah satu brengsek yang membuat Luhan mengalami semua ini. Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak memberikan obat perangsang padanya, ia tak akan mengalami semua ini." Baekhyun meluapkan segala emosinya. Seungri menunduk merasa bersalah.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berteriak marah.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku. Kau tahu bukan kejadian yang membuatku kabur beberapa tahun silam, orang yang kuceritakan kepadamu saat itu adalah Luhan."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Lalu Chanyeol mengerti dan tak menyangka jika dunia sesempit ini.

"Berarti kau pasti tahu bukan siapa yang menyetubuhi Luhan kala itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Seungri. "Karena kau adalah orang yang memindahkan Luhan dari ruangan itu ke ruang kesehatan lalu mengirim pesan pada kakaknya."

Baekhyun dan Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kepada Seungri. Seungri kemudian mengerti, ia merentet segala kejadian yang baru-baru ini ia alami dan ia rasakan aneh. Ternyata karena ini, karena masalah ini belum terselesaikan.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Seungri.

Baekhyun mendekat lalu meraih tangannya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa orang itu. Apa itu benar Jongin?"

Seungri mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Bukan." Jawabnya. Jongin bernafas lega, karena ia sendiri juga tak ingat dengan jelas.

"Lalu siapa pria itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Seungri menatap Chanyeol, Jongin kemudian Baekhyun. Ia menunduk, mengambil nafas lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi.

" **Sehun**." Jawabnya dengan yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Donghae saat selesai melakukan operasi namun tak mendapati sosok Luhan.

"Ia sedang dalam perawatan, ia pingsan karena dehidrasi dan kehilangan banyak darah." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ziyu sudah berhasil melalui masa kritisnya, namun respon sadarnya sangat tipis. Benturan dikepalanya cukup serius, hingga menyebabkan beberapa saraf otak mengalami kelumpuhan. Untuk saat ini dengan sangat berat hati, Ziyu dinyatakan koma."

Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Berita buruk apalagi ini? dan bagaimana cara ia menyampaikannya pada Luhan? apa yang akan ia katakan nantinya?

"Kapan Ziyu akan tersadar?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya." Sesal Donghae.

"Apa kemungkinan lain jika Ziyu tersadar nanti?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Jika beruntung Ziyu akan terbangun baik-baik saja, jika tidak maka Ziyu akan terbangun dengan gangguan ingatan dan kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan penglihatannya."

"TIDAK!"

Semuanya menoleh, menatap keasal suara dengan pandangan kaget. Luhan berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat. Ia kemudian berlari dengan sedikit terseok-seok.

"ZIYUKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA. IA AKAN BANGUN DAN TERTAWA SEPERTI SEDIA KALA. KENAPA KAU BEGITU KEJAM MENGATAKAN ANAKKU AKAN MENGALAMI GANGGUAN INGATAN DAN PENGLIHATAN? AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin segera menghentikan aksi brutal Luhan yang mencengkeram jas milik Donghae. Keduanya berusaha menahan Luhan yang seperti kesetanan dan berteriak tak karuan.

"Ambilkan suntikan Lorazepam." Perintah Donghae pada perawat yang datang saat mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"ZIYU..HIKS..BANGUN..NAK..HIKS..Z-ZIYU!"

"Zi...yuu.." Racauan Luhan melemah, sesaat setelah Donghae menyuntikkan penenang untuknya. Tubuhnya tergolek jatuh dalam pelukan Jongin yang dengan sigap membawanya kembali ke kamar rawat inap.

"Aku akan memindahkan Ziyu ke bangsal rawat inap VIP sesuai perintah Sehun. Luhan juga akan menempati salah satunya."

"Baik, dokter. Terimakasih."

"Permisi.."

Donghae segera saja melangkahkan kakinya. Sejujurnya ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Ia kembali keruangannya dan kembali mengobservasi laporan hasil tes darah Sehun dengan Ziyu.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu orang dalam list kontaknya.

"..."

"Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"..."

"Bukan, ini tentang Sehun."

"..."

"Aku baru saja melakukan test pada putramu dan putra Luhan. Dan hasil yang keluar membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. **DNA mereka seratus persen cocok** , Kyuhyun. Kau tahu artinya, bukan?"

".."

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh. **Ziyu adalah anak Sehun**. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi kurasa baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang mengetahui."

"..."

"Baiklah. Akan aku kirimkan padamu. Laporan kesehatan Ziyu dan Luhan hari ini juga akan kukirimkan padamu, Kyu."

"..."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"..."

" **Selamat, Kyuhyun! Kau sudah jadi seorang kakek**."

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan menyusuri taman yang nampak rindang di siang hari itu. Perlahan ia merangsek lebih dalam. Ia mencoba menikmati kehampaan dalam dirinya karena kehilangan Luhan. Yifan kembali memutar memori, yang mana terekam jelas senyum dan tawa Luhan padanya. Jangan lupakan pula rengekan khas miliknya yang membuat Yifan sungguh tak berdaya. Hari sudah semakin sore saat kemudian Yifan menyadari jika sudah saatnya ia kembali pulang.

' _BRAKK!'_

' _BRUK!'_

Yifan terdiam membeku. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh orang yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh itu terpelanting jauh hingga jatuh tepat dihadapannya, kala sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan dan orang ini hendak menyeberang jalan. Tubuh Yifan bergetar. Beberapa orang berdatangan dan menggerubungi tubuh tak berdaya itu, hingga Yifan ikut terjebak didalamnya. Matanya seketika membola kala tubuh orang itu dibalik dan memampangkan wajah Luhan disana.

"LUHAN!"

Teriaknya kemudian bersimpuh. Dengan bergetar dipegangnya wajah adik tercintanya itu.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! LUHAN BANGUN!"

Yifan tidak tahu sejak kapan airmata berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya.

"PANGGILKAN AMBULANS! CEPAT!"

Yifan ketakutan, semua pikiran buruk membayanginya meski ada banyak hal lain yang turut ia pikirkan.

"XIAO LU! BUKA MATAMU!" Teriak Yifan sembari menepuk pipi Luhan dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Tak ia hiraukan lagi tangan dan tubuhnya yang telah bermandikan darah, karena baginya Luhan adalah prioritas.

"LUHAAAAANNNNN!"

Yifan terbangun dengan nafas terengah dan kemeja bagian depan penuh keringat. Ia mengedarkan matanya dan menyadari jika baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang menakutkan baginya. Ia melirik jam nakas, waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Yifan turun ke dapur mengisi kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa gelisah dan ketakutan pasca mimpi buruknya tadi.

"Yifan?"

Yifan menoleh dan mendapati sosok Hangeng berdiri debelakangnya.

" _Baba_?"

Yifan meletakkan gelas minumnya. Sekelebat mimpi buruk tadi yang dengan tiba-tiba mengganggunya membuatnya mengigat sesuatu.

" _Baba_? Kapan kau akan membawa Luhan pulang? Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Ini waktu yang sudah sangat lama, _Ba_. Tidakkah kau rindu dengan Luhan?"

Hangeng terdiam, menghindari tatapan Yifan yang seakan memojokkannya.

"Belum saatnya bagi Luhan untuk pulang kerumah ini. Kembali ke keluarga ini."

Jawaban Hangeng memicu api amarah dalam diri Yifan. Dengan emosi diubun-ubun ia banting gelas yang tadi ia letakkan di meja dapur. Bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar dengan nyaring.

" _BABA_! LUHAN ITU ADIKKU! LUHAN ITU PUTERA _BABA_!" Teriak Yifan marah. "LUHAN TELAH MENYADARI KESALAHANNYA, DAN IA JUGA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SENDIRIAN. TIDAKKAH ITU CUKUP UNTUK _BABA_?"

"Yifan!" Peringat Hangeng karena semburan marah Yifan.

"Aku sudah menuruti keinginan _Baba_. Aku bahkan menyakiti Luhan disaat terakhir pertemuan kita. Aku juga kecewa, tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan. Tapi saat itu aku melakukannya karena _Baba_ meminta. Dan _Baba_ berjanji akan membawa Luhan kembali pulang kemari." Nada Yifan melunak, ia menangis. "Aku lelah, _Baba_. Aku lelah untuk berbohong dengan tidak merindukan Luhan. Kenyataannya, aku sangatlah merindukan rusa kecilku."

"..."

"Jika _Baba_ tidak segera membawa Luhan pulang, aku yang akan pergi menyusulnya dan membawa ia kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memandang bingung ke arah ponselnya. Ia baru saja menghubungi Yifan dan menceritakan keadaan Luhan serta Ziyu. Namun tanggapan Yifan yang seolah tak peduli lagi membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Apalagi saat dengan lugas Yifan memintanya untuk tidak menelepon dirinya lagi.

' _Apa kini Yifan sudah tak menyayangi Luhan lagi?'_ batinnya berkecamuk. Luhan tengah dalam kondisi terburuknya dan keluarganya tak ada satupun yang berjuang disini bersamanya. Hati Kyungsoo meringis perih saat menyadarinya. Ia tak sanggup bila harus berada diposisi Luhan.

"Apa Luhan sudah makan?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang tak pernah beranjak meninggalkan Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng sedih.

"Ia baru saja dibius karena melakukan pemberontakan lagi." Baekhyun berkata dengan sedih. "Aku bingung memikirkan cara memberitahu Luhan keadaan yang sebenarnya." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Tentang ayah Ziyu?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Aku bingung apakah kita harus mengatakannya sekarang atau nanti. Luhan berhak tahu tentang kenyataan ini, tentang siapa orang yang menidurinya saat itu, tentang ayah Ziyu."

"Akan lebih baik jika Luhan mengetahuinya langsung dari Sehun, Baek. Setelahnya biar mereka berdua yang memutuskan bagaimana kelanjutannya." Saran Kyungsoo. "Yang perlu kita lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa, agar Ziyu segera sadar atau keadaan Luhan akan semakin bertambah parah."

Mereka kemudian bersandar dan beristirahat sejenak disofa tanpa mengetahui jika Luhan sedang menitikkan airmata dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan?" panggilan itu membuat Luhan merespon dengan menolehkan kepala kearah datangnya suara.

Sehun dengan keadaannya yang kacau mendatangi Luhan. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Seungri, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berada disana segera menyadari privasi yang dibutuhkan keduanya, dan mereka pun memilih keluar.

' _Maafkan aku, Luhan.'_

Sehun memutar keras otaknya karena bingung untuk memulai percakapan.

"Luhan.." Sehun mencoba. "Kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayai ini, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kau pasti tersiksa selama ini dengan bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang menidurimu saat perayaan ulang tahun Ma Shou di Beijing beberapa tahun lalu." Sehun mencoba mengambil nafas. "Dan orang itu adalah aku Luhan, maafkan aku."

"..."

"Aku meninggalkanmu segera setelah aku menikmati tubuhmu, tindakan yang benar-benar brengsek. Aku juga dalam pengaruh alkohol, Luhan. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut tapi aku menyerah saat tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya. Ditambah lagi keadaan kacau yang menimpa orang tua-ku."

"Dan Seungri baru saja memberitahuku segalanya." Ungkap Sehun. "Aku adalah ayah Ziyu. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia memanggilku _appa_ disaat pertemuan pertama kami. Mungkin nalurinya menyadari keberadaan ayahnya ini." Sehun terkekeh. Luhan masih diam tak bereaksi apapun tapi seulas senyum tipis menghias diwajah pucatnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah mencuri dengar kabar mengejutkan ini, saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak sengaja membahasnya. Saat dimana Luhan menitikkan airmata, itulah saat dimana ia mengetahui kebenarannya. Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya, ia masih memiliki Sehun untuk bisa mendampinginya membangunkan Ziyu.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, membawa wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya. Luhan melihat ada tatapan sendu Sehun disana. Ia menutup mata, merasakan belaian halus Sehun dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Lalu Sehun merunduk, menempatkan kedua belah bibirnya untuk mengecup kening Luhan. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang tertutup. Lalu yang terakhir ia kecup lama bibir pucat Luhan. Hanya kecupan tanpa ada lumatan atau hisapan, Luhan mengernyit saat merasakan wajahnya basah. Ia buka matanya dan ia mendapati Sehun yang menangis saat menciumnya. Luhan merasakan aneh dalam dadanya, pengakuan Sehun justru membuat perasaan lega Luhan terganti dengan cemas. Terlebih saat Sehun memeluknya, mendekapnya erat. Luhan semakin merasa aneh. Sensasi pelukan ini tidak membuatnya senang, melainkan takut. Luhan mengenali rasa pelukan ini. Adalah sama ketika ia terakhir kali memeluk Yifan. Pelukan perpisahan antara dirinya dengan Yifan.

"Luhan.." panggilan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar. "Aku melepasmu, Luhan.."

' _DEG!'_

Luhan terdiam saat tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa tengah menekan dadanya. Ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar jahat, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, Luhan."

Sehun merasakan pergerakan tangan Luhan yang mencekalnya disaat ia berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

"K-kenapa, Sehun?"

Sehun kembali melihat Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kenyataan awal aku mendekatimu karena aku menginginkan tubuhmu, Luhan. Dan karena aku sudah mendapatkannya aku tidak lagi ingin mengejarmu."

Sorot mata Luhan menyiratkan luka yang teramat sangat besar.

"T-tapi.. a-aku men-mencintai-mu, S-Sehun.."

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Pegangan itu dilepas Sehun. Luhan menatap nanar tautan tangan mereka yang kini terputus. Dan saat ini Sehun yang memutusnya.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab dengan semua biaya perawatan kalian nantinya."

Dan dengan itu Sehun melangkah pergi.

' _KRIET!'_

Semua yang diluar menoleh saat melihat Sehun keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hun?" tanya Jongin.

"Mulai saat ini, jangan menghubungiku lagi perihal Luhan maupun Ziyu. Aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti yang lain yang juga memasang wajah kagetnya.

"S-sehun?" ulang Chanyeol memastikan.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Luhan. Kami tidak bisa bersama."

' _PLAK!'_

' _BUGH!'_

' _BUGH!'_

' _BUGH!'_

Baekhyun tersulut emosinya, dengan ganas ia tampar dan pukuli Sehun dengan kedua tangan kosongnya. Pukulan Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar keras hingga wajah Sehun memar dan berdarah. Chanyeol yang menyadari kerusuhan ini segera menahan Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Kuanggap ini salam perpisahan darimu." Ujar Sehun disela ringisannya dan berlalu.

Baekhyun hendak mengejar Sehun yang menjauh saat menyadari suara teriakan dari dalam kamar Luhan, disusul bunyi perkakas yang jatuh karena dibanting. Baekhyun langsung saja masuk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menyusul Sehun. Ia pasti memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukannya."

Jongin berujar lalu berlari kearah perginya Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Seungri.

"Panggilkan dokter!" Kyungsoo berteriak, Seungri yang mendapat sinyal kemudian berlari memanggil dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keadaan Luhan semakin parah, aku melihat adanya trauma yang menekan mentalnya. Aku telah berkonsultasi dengan salah satu psikiater disini, dan melihat rekam medis Luhan dia memberikan sebuah usulan." Donghae menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, Luhan sangat tertekan dengan kondisi Ziyu dan mungkin karena suatu hal yang lain juga menyebabkan mentalnya terganggu. Luhan akan berteriak, memberontak dan menyakiti dirinya lagi. Kemungkinan lain juga ia akan menyakiti orang lain yang berusaha mendekatinya. Jika dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam Luhan masih tidak mengalami kemajuan, pihak rumah sakit akan dengan terpaksa mengikatnya. Dan jika dalam kurun waktu empat puluh delapan jam Luhan masih tetap tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda perbaikan, maka kami akan mengirimnya keluar."

"Maksud dokter?"

"Kami terpaksa mengirim Luhan ke **rumah sakit jiwa**."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk di taman rumah sakit. Ia menangis dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak. Setelah ditinggal Yifan, haruskah Luhan ditinggalkan Sehun pula? Sebenarnya sebesar apa kesalahan Luhan hingga Tuhan menghukumnya tiada henti seperti ini?

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan. Kyungsoo menerimanya lalu menangis lagi. Jongin dengan setia masih menemaninya, bahkan kadang menepuk punggungnya.

Setelah lima belas menit yang penuh suara tangis Kyungsoo, keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tak ada yang mencoba bersuara.

"Aku tahu kesedihan apa yang dialami Luhan. Itu pasti sangat sulit." Jongin membuka pembicaraan. "Dulu aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang selalu menemaniku. Bersamanya membuatku kemudian menyadari jika aku memandangnya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dan tanpa sadar aku mencintainya." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar cerita Jongin. "Aku mulai mengumpulkan keberanian dan aku mengatakannya. Ia tersipu malu dan mengangguk setuju saat aku menembaknya. Tapi kemudian, setelah satu bulan kita menjalin hubungan, ia dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan bila ia selama ini terpaksa menerimaku. Alasan ia menerimaku karena ia bisa memiliki apapun dariku, dengan kata lain ia memanfaatkanku. Ia lalu berkata tak bisa lagi bersamaku dan berpura-pura mencintaiku lagi." Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Aku saat itu sangat _shock_ hingga bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata. Jadi aku membiarkannya pergi dengan meninggalkan sakit dalam diriku."

"..."

"Aku pernah memiliki janji untuk membalasnya suatu saat nanti, jadi aku berusaha sukses dan mencarinya. Hingga kemudian aku mengenal Luhan yang juga membuatku kembali menemukannya. Niat awalku adalah menggunakan Luhan untuk menyakitinya, tapi ternyata Tuhan tak menghendakinya."

"Kim Jongin..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar. Jongin yang hendak bercerita lagi terdiam dan menoleh. "Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo memandangnya sendu.

"Dan setelah sekian lama, melihatnya menangis masih tetap saja menyakitiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Dan baru saja ia mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku. Apa kini ia tengah merencanakan tipuan lain?"

"Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, aku menyukainya dihari kesepuluh kita berteman. Semakin bertambahnya hari aku semakin menyadari jika aku terjatuh untuknya. Suatu hari ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku yang juga mencintainya pun menerimanya, dan kami resmi berpacaran hari itu. Tujuh hari berjalan hubunganku dengannya, seseorang datang padaku. Ia mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai kekasihku sejak lama, namanya Krystal. Ia kemudian memohon padaku untuk memberikan kekasihku untuknya. Aku menolak karena aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Di hari-hari berikutnya aku diteror oleh orang yang sama yang memintaku untuk meninggalkan kekasihku. Di hari kedua puluh tujuh kami berpacaran, Krystal mengirimiku pesan jika ia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika aku tidak menyerahkan kekasihku. Aku tak merespon, karena kupikir itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan belaka. Namun keesokannya, saat berita disekolah menyebar tentang seorang siswi jatuh dari atap, aku menyadari jika ia bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Aku merasa bersalah dan ketakutan, sisa-sisa hariku dibayangi oleh wajahnya yang menakutkan. Aku pun membuat sebuah keputusan, yang meski aku tahu itu akan menyakiti kekasihku nantinya. Aku memintanya berpisah, dengan alasan jika aku memanfaatkannya selama ini. Karena hanya dengan alasan itulah, ia akan membiarkanku pergi dan mungkin membenciku."

Jongin merasakan setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku seorang pembunuh." Gumam Kyungsoo lirih. "Dan aku tidak pantas untuk bersamanya." Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Kali ini Jongin dengan berani membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo meluapkan kesedihannya dan mengotori kemeja depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Kau bisa menjelaskannya bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam tangisnya.

"Kau bukan pembunuh, Soo. Kau tidak terlibat. Itu adalah kesalahan Krystal sendiri dan obsesi gilanya. Kau tidak bertanggung jawab untuk itu."

Setelah beberapa lama Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hapus airmata Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Sekarang, maukah kau kembali padaku? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, Soo?"

"Tapi aku yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dulu aku memprioritaskanmu diatas yang lain, namun sekarang aku memiliki Luhan dan Ziyu yang juga menjadi prioritasku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Aku takut jika hal itu menyakitimu."

"Ssshh.." Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu itu, Soo. Dan aku bisa menerimanya. Karena itu, biarkan aku berada disisimu untuk menjagamu dan juga Luhan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Jongin. "Terimakasih, Jongin.. Terimakasih.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali menangis melihat kondisi Luhan yang kini tampak mengenaskan. Ziyu juga tak kunjung mengalami kemajuan.

"Kami sudah melepaskan ikatannya dan menyuntikkan penenang. Jika pasien kembali memberontak kami akan dengan terpaksa mengikatnya lagi."

Baekhyun meringis. Luhan memang tak jadi dipindahkan kerumah sakit jiwa, namun ia diisolasi didalam kamar ini. Tangan dan kakinya akan diikat jika Luhan kembali bergerak untuk menyakiti dirinya ataupun orang lain. Dan berakhir dengan tidur damai dalam pengaruh obat bius.

"Ziyuu.." gumam Luhan dibawah sadarnya. Baekhyun mendekat, mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Tidurlah, Luhan."

Baekhyun mengambil _waslap_ dan baskom berisi air hangat. Ia sapukan _waslap_ tersebut keseluruh permukaan wajah Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Hikss.." isak Baekhyun kala tangannya bergerak membersihkan tangan Luhan. Ada bekas ikatan disana, juga pada pergelangan kakinya. "Lu..sadarlah. Jangan seperti ini."

"Keluarlah, Baekhyun _hyung._ Aku yang akan merawat Luhan. Kau masih harus bekerja besok." Seungri menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada Seungri, karena ia tak dapat mengelak hari esok. Rasanya saat Baekhyun melihat Sehun berada disana, ia gatal untuk tak mencekiknya.

"Yifan _ge_.."

Seungri menoleh saat mendengar bisikan Luhan.

"Yifan _gee_.." Kali ini Luhan kembali menggumam dengan menitikkan airmata dalam tidurnya. Seungri meringis lalu menghapus airmata Luhan.

" _Everything gonna be alright, hyung_. _Trust me!_ " Seungri berbisik ditelinga kanan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ZIYUUU! ZIYUU! _BABA_ DISINI! ZIYU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN _BABA_!"

Seungri yang baru saja dari kantin rumah sakit dikejutkan dengan Luhan yang kembali berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila memanggil Ziyu. Ia melihat beberapa perawat memegang Luhan dan berusaha mengikatnya kembali. Luhan masih tetap memberontak hingga menyebabkan ranjang rumah sakit berdecit hebat.

"ZIYU! BAWA _BABA_ BERSAMAMU! ZIYU JANGAN TINGGALKAN _BABA_ , NAK!"

"Kita tidak bisa membiusnya lagi, ia baru saja mendapat suntikan Ativan." Dokter berkata. Seungri dengan panik kembali berlari keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia rasa perlukan.

"LUHAN!"

Kyungsoo datang tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar kabar mengenai Luhan. Tak selang lama, Baekhyun juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Luhan kembali memberontak, Baek."

"Luhan, tenanglah. Kami disini, Luhan. Aku dan Kyungsoo disini."

"B-Baek..?" Baekhyun mendekat melihat Luhan yang berinai airmata memanggilnya. "B-baek..hikss... b-bawa Z-ziyu...hiks..p-pada-hiks..k-ku.." Pinta Luhan menatap memohon kearah Baekhyun.

"..."

"ZIYU! ZIYU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN _BABA_ ZIYU!"

Baekhyun kembali meloloskan airmata.

"ZIYU!"

Luhan memekik menatap kearah pintu kamarnya. Tangannya terjulur seperti hendak menggendong bocah.

"ZIYU! KEMARI NAK! _BABA_ DISINI!" Pinta Luhan dengan senyum meski airmata masih menghias wajahnya pula.

Seungri berjalan mendekat lalu menyerahkan apa yang ada ditangannya pada Luhan. Perlahan, para perawat yang mendapat anggukan dari dokter melepas ikatan tangan Luhan. Dan tanpa babibu Luhan langsung meraih boneka yang dibawa Seungri dan meletakkannya dalam gendongan.

"Ziyuu.. mumumu.. anak _Baba_.." Luhan mengelus-elus boneka tersebut seperti tengah menina-bobokan Ziyu. "Maafkan _Baba_ , Ziyu. _Baba_ tidak bisa menjaga, Ziyu. Ziyu sakit karena _Baba_." Luhan menangis sembari menciumi sisi-sisi wajah boneka tersebut.

Dokter meminta perawat untuk bubar. "Usaha yang bagus, nak. Setidaknya kami bisa mencari celah agar tidak terlalu sering memberi penenang pada Luhan." ujar Dokter tersebut. "Aku akan segera kembali lagi setelah menemui dokter Donghae. Untuk saat ini biarkan Luhan tenang dan bermain seperti itu dahulu."

"Luhan.." Lirih Baekhyun miris yang melihat Luhan tengah bermain-main bersama dengan boneka yang dianggapnya Ziyu. Luhan benar-benar mirip dengan orang sakit jiwa. Kyungsoo juga menangis namun ia mencoba menahannya agar tak terisak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kasih _Baba_.. kepada Ziyu..tak terhingga sepanjang masa... hanya memberi.. tak harap kembali.. bagai sang surya menyinari dunia.."

Baekhyun meringis melihat Luhan yang seperti tengah menina-bobokan Ziyu.

"Kasih _Baba_.. kepada Ziyu..tak terhingga sepanjang masa... hanya memberi.. tak harap kembali.. bagai sang surya menyinari dunia.."

"Luhan.." panggil Baekhyun pelan. "Sudah saatnya tidur, Lu."

"Sssstt.." Luhan menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir. "Ziyu sedang tidur siang, jangan mengganggunya." Luhan kemudian kembali menatap boneka dan mencium kening boneka itu. Lalu ia kembali melantunkan lagu yang sama.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, melihat seberapa tragisnya hidup Luhan saat ini. Sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak Luhan bermain boneka-bonekaan yang ia anggap sebagai Ziyu.

" _Hyung!_ Keluarlah!" Chanyeol mengernyit mendapati Seungri yang dengan panik memintanya keluar. Ia pun melirik sekilas kearah Luhan yang masih setia bermain dengan bonekanya kemudian berjalan keluar bersama dengan Seungri. Baekhyun yang melihatnya ikut keluar.

"Ada apa?"

"Z-ziyu.."

"Kenapa dengan Ziyu?" Sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo berjalan sambil membopong bridal tubuh Ziyu dengan derai airmata.

"Kenapa kalian membawa Ziyu?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimutinya.

"Ziyu sudah tak bisa diselamatkan, Ziyu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Donghae menjelaskan. Ia meraih catatan dari seorang perawat yang berdiri disampingnya. "Ziyu menghembuskan nafas terakhir hari ini sekitar pukul 12:20."

Baekhyun oleng dan ditangkap cepat oleh Chanyeol.

"T-tidak.." Baekhyun menggumam. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan dituntun Chanyeol kearah Kyungsoo. Ia lihat tubuh Ziyu yang tampak mulai membiru dengan perban yang setia melilit kepalanya. Tangan bergetarnya mencoba menyentuh pipi Ziyu, dan ia terkejut mendapati suhu rendah dipermukaan telapak tangannya.

"Luhan _hyung_..." gumam Seungri terkejut saat melihat Luhan berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan melepaskan boneka digendongannya, lalu dengan pandangan kosong ia berjalan menuju kearah Baekhyun.

"Berikan padaku.." lirih Luhan. Tak ada airmata atau ekspresi apapun diwajah Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Donghae meminta persetujuan. Kemudian dengan anggukan dokter itu, Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuh Ziyu pada Luhan.

"Lu-

-biarkan, Luhan." Donghae memotong Kyungsoo yang hendak berujar. Mereka meninggalkan Luhan didalam dan menunggu diluar. Membiarkan Luhan bersama dengan Ziyu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Luhan menerimanya lalu berbalik pergi, berjalan kembali menuju kekamar inapnya dengan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar inapnya. Ia baringkan dengan hati-hati tubuh dingin Ziyu diatas ranjangnya yang luas. Ia kemudian ikut naik dan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Ziyu.

"Tubuhmu sangat dingin, nak.." Lirih Luhan megelus seluruh permukaan tubuh Ziyu.

Didalam kamar Luhan menatap miris tubuh Ziyu. Kemudian, dengan sangat berhati-hati ia mengambil pisau didekat keranjang buah dan merobek baju Ziyu hingga anaknya telanjang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Luhan ikut melepas baju atasan rumah sakitnya, hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada.

Ia merangkak naik keranjang lagi, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menempatkan tubuh Ziyu yang mulai kaku berbaring tengkurap diatasnya. Ia membungkus tubuh Ziyu dengan lengannya.

"Jika Ziyu tak ingin kembali, maka bawa _Baba_ bersamamu." Luhan menitik airmatanya. Ia semakin erat mendekap tubuh dingin Ziyu. "Kembali atau bawa _Baba_ bersamamu, nak."

Semua yang diluar tengah sibuk gigit jari dan berpikir apa yang dilakukan Luhan hingga selama ini. Lima belas menit berlalu sudah, dan Baekhyun meminta jika lima menit lagi Luhan tak kunjung keluar, mereka akan mendobrak masuk.

Tak selang lama Donghae datang kembali. "Apa Luhan belum keluar?"

"Belum, dok." Sahut Seungri. "Kami masih menunggu, jika dua menit lagi ia tak keluar kami akan menerobos masuk." Donghae mengangguk, mencoba menghargai keputusan mereka yang mungkin juga mewakili keputusan Luhan.

"Kalian tidak meninggalkan benda tajam didalam bukan?"

Mereka serempak menahan nafas dan memandang Donghae dengan mata membelalak.

"Aku ingat meninggalkan pisau utuk mengupas buah didalam. Aku menaruhnya dikeranjang buah sebelum Seungri datang meminta keluar tadi." Jawab Baekhyun cepat dan mulai gelisah. Mereka pun bangkit dan berlalu untuk mendobrak masuk kedalam saat dengan tiba-tiba suara tangisan dengan sangat hebat menggema didalam kamar Luhan.

' _BRAK!'_

"LUHAN!"

"ZIYU!"

Pekikan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdengar bersahutan. Disana ia bisa melihat Luhan yang telanjang dada tengah mendekap erat Ziyu yang menangis. Semua orang tercengang, bahkan Donghae juga. Tangisan Ziyu tak sengaja mengundang perawat datang. Donghae yang tersadar akan situasi segera mengambil alih. Ia meraih Ziyu dan meletakkan tangan lemas Luhan disisi tubuhnya. Ia berikan Ziyu pada salah seorang perawat disana.

"Tempatkan anak ini dikamar. Aku akan segera memeriksa kondisinya." Donghae memberi instruksi pada perawat yang langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Sementara Donghae memeriksa keadaan Luhan sejenak lalu meminta perawat yang satu lagi untuk memasang infus pada Luhan. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar Ziyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi, dok?"

Donghae membola takjub. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sepertinya jalinan diantara Luhan dan Ziyu sangatlah erat. Dan Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban bagi keduanya. Kurasa suhu tinggi dari tubuh Luhan berhasil membuat tubuh rendah Ziyu kembali merasa hangat. Dan jangan lupakan kasih sayang Luhan yang berhasil membuat Ziyu bangkit dari kematiannya. Yah, sebuah keajaiban besar. Ziyu mengalami mati suri. Saat ini keadaanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tanda-tanda vitalnya baik-baik saja, mungkin ia masih akan menangis saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama." Donghae kembali berdecak kagum. "Doa kalian dijawab sudah. Berterimakasihlah pada-Nya."

Semua tak ada yang tak bernafas lega, bahkan Baekhyun kembali menangis. Namun, kali ini adalah tangisan bahagianya. Ia berhambur memasuki kamar inap Luhan yang ada Ziyu disebelah ranjangnya. Donghae memutuskan untuk menempatkan Ziyu sekamar dengan Luhan, karena ia merasa itu akan membawa pengaruh baik dan kemajuan bagi keduanya.

"Kau kuat, Lu. Kau juga kuat, Ziyu sayang. Terimakasih untuk tetap bersamaku." Lirih Baekhyun dengan haru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_to be continued_**

Haiii.. _chillax_ sayang. Jangan tegang begitu dong.. siapa yang bacanya bercucuran airmata? Maafkan saya yaa.. akhirnya chapter impian saya terkemas sudah. Bagaimana pendapat kalian dichapter ini? Apakah ada yang ingin bunuh Sehun disaat-saat Luhan tengah membutuhkan mereka?

Ide Ziyu yang kembali hidup itu karena tak sengaja saya lihat berita ada keajaiban bayi yang meninggal bisa tiba-tiba kembali hidup saat dipeluk oleh ibunya. Saya kemudian memasukkan ide tersebut kedalam cerita ini. Saya terinspirasi dari sana..

Maafkan saya yang kemaren-kemaren pergi lama. Tapi masa itu sudah berakhir, sekarang saya bisa berusaha kembali hadir tiap minggunya. Tapi saya gak janji loh ya.. Komentar kalian bener-bener berafeksi besar bagi kelanjutannya. Jadi tetap berikan dukungan kalian ya agar cerita ini lekas selesai.

Ciee yang ketipu dan bingung sama Jongin kemaren. Kekeke, maaf ya bikin kalian jantungan. Chapter depan akan ada penyelesaiannya, atau kalian masih mau mewek-mewek lagi? dan masalah Kai-Kyungsoo sudah saya kupas dichapter ini juga. Chapter depan akan ada flashback tentang kejadian enaena dikampus itu. Dan juga, segera ucapkan dada _bye bye_ ya karena sebentar lagi fanfic ini akan bermetamorfosis dari _**to be continued**_ ke _**THE EN**_ **D alias TAMAT.**

Jadi apakah sekarang kalian tahu kenapa saya bilang 'Luhan itu gila' didalam judul dan cerita saya?

Saya tunggu komentar kalian yang bagaikan adrenalin bagi saya, dan sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya yaa..

 **Special Big Thanks to :**

 **Hunexohan ; ohsehannie ; Anabae783 ; juliakie ; Lovesehunluhanforever ; lulunaoh ; ohjasmine12 ; junghesuna ; daebaktaeluv ; Ririn Ayu ; BB137 ; bijin YJS ; vietrona chan ; Summer Mei ; Seijuurou Eisha ; auliaMRQ ; potatto241 ; AlexandraLexa ; sherli898 ; Deerhunnie ; luluhunhun ; pcyB . I ; Ray CB HH KT ; DeerLu947 ; kyuhae947 ; fluffiejae ; Nurul999 ; chenma ; ZzzxHan ; park hye cha ; Whitetan ; sariputri383 ; Hyo ohxiaoLu ; bylvcky ; junia . angel . 58 ; Keiko Yummina ; Ayu761 ; Guest ; Jung12 ; yunnie ; ParkNada ; July Cutie ; mischa baby ; msluhan87 ; hunan ; anson ; Xxian ; Nurul9171 ; JeoHumHunHanCBS ; uchie ; Seravin509 ; tchandra07 . tc ; MidoriYumi7 ; Arifahohse ; Uchiharuno Rozu ; luluuuHS ; relks88 ; niaexolu ; Anlika067788 ; LuHunHan ; BaeXiBee ; ChagiLu ; apink ; Anni08 ; Ink794 ; Fani ; SenNunna ; no name ; shamphony ; shampoan ; jon park ; melizwufan ; oh sehyunie ; Bofitfitsan ; and all SIDERs...**

 **Sweet Room, October 12th, 2016**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Apa yang terjadi, dok?"_

 _Donghae membola takjub. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sepertinya jalinan diantara Luhan dan Ziyu sangatlah erat. Dan Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban bagi keduanya. Kurasa suhu tinggi dari tubuh Luhan berhasil membuat tubuh rendah Ziyu kembali merasa hangat. Dan jangan lupakan kasih sayang Luhan yang berhasil membuat Ziyu bangkit dari kematiannya. Yah, sebuah keajaiban besar. Ziyu mengalami mati suri. Saat ini keadaanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tanda-tanda vitalnya baik-baik saja, mungkin ia masih akan menangis saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama." Donghae kembali berdecak kagum. "Doa kalian dijawab suda. Berterimakasihlah pada-Nya."_

 _Semua tak ada yang tak bernafas lega, bahkan Baekhyun kembali menangis. Namun, kali ini adalah tangisan bahagianya. Ia berhambur memasuki kamar inap Luhan yang ada Ziyu disebelah ranjangnya. Dokter memutuskan untuk menempatkan Ziyu sekamar dengan Luhan, karena sepertinya itu akan membawa pengaruh baik dan kemajuan bagi keduanya._

" _Kau kuat, Lu. Kau juga kuat, Ziyu sayang. Terimakasih untuk tetap bersamaku." Lirih Baekhyun dengan haru._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **WARNING TAMBAHAN : Death Chara!**

 **YIFAN POV**

" _BABA_!" Teriakku tak terima.

"Demi Tuhan! Ini demi Luhan, Yifan!"

Aku terperangah menatap kearah sosok yang kupanggil ' _Baba'_.

"Yang Luhan butuhkan saat ini adalah kita semua menguatkannya, _Baba_. Bukan malah menambah beban yang dipikulnya."

Kulihat _Baba_ mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih _baba_ khawatirkan? Luhan atau keselamatan _baba_ sendiri?"

"Yifan.." gumam _baba_ pelan. "Pemilik perusahaan ini telah lama mengincar perusahaan _baba_ dan ia tengah mengintai keluarga ini. _Baba_ hanya memintamu untuk berhenti sejenak dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Luhan. Dia tahu _baba_ memilikimu sebagai penerus perusahaan, tapi para anak buahku masih menyelidiki apakah ia juga mengawasi Luhan. Jika ia tidak tahu, bukankah lebih baik untuk tidak turut menyeret Luhan dalam kasus ini?"

Aku menghela napas frustasi.

"Setelah keadaan membaik dan orang ini tertangkap, aku akan membawa Luhan pulang dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Aku tertawa cela.

"Itu adalah yang kau katakan sejak dulu, _baba_. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapati realisasi dari apa yang _baba_ ucapkan."

Aku memilih untuk meninggalkan _baba_ dan kembali kekamarku. Ku pandangi figura besar yang terpampang fotoku bersama Luhan disana.

" _Xiao Lu_..." Lirihku.

' _Drrtt.. drrrttt'_

Aku merogoh kantung jas dan mengambil ponsel. Kulihat nama Kyungsoo dilayar dan tanpa banyak kata aku segera menjawab panggilan darinya. Kyungsoo menceritakan setiap hal yang dialami Luhan selama ini, dan aku kembali menangis. Luhan semakin terpuruk, bisakah aku melakukan perintah _baba_ disaat-saat seperti ini?

Aku menahan isakanku dengan kuat. Sesaat kemudian kulihat _mama_ mengeluskan tangannya pada punggungku. Aku terkejut dan bertanya-tanya berapa lama _mama_ berada disini.

' _Turuti perkataan babamu.'_

Kulihat _mama_ menggerakkan mulutnya dan memintaku untuk melaksanakan perintah _baba_. Dipejaman mata yang terkahir kulakukan, aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti membawa kabar Luhan padaku. Yang kuyakini dengan pasti, ia terkejut setengah mati disana.

' _Ini demi Luhan..'_ teguhku dalam hati.

 **YIFAN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUHYUN POV**

"Pelaku yang mengendarai mobil tersebut diketahui bernama Choi Jiyoung. Orang ini sepertinya memiliki dendam pada tuan muda Sehun yang dianggap telah menjadi pelaku pembunuhan kekasihnya, nona Irene."

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan anak buahku dengan seksama.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika orang ini menggunakan Luhan untuk membalaskan dendam pada Sehun? Begitu?" tanyaku kemudian setelah ikut menganalisa dan sebuah anggukan datang sebagai jawaban.

"Kami masih berusaha mengejar dan menyelidiki markas miliknya, Tuan. Kami curiga jika orang ini masih memata-matai tuan Luhan sampai saat ini."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pencarian kalian dan panggil Sehun kemari."

' _Drrtt drrtt'_

Sebuah panggilan dari Donghae _hyung_.

" _Yeobseo_?"

" _Kyuhyun?"_

"Ada apa?"

" _Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."_

"Apa ini tentang kekasih monyetmu lagi?" ejekku padanya sambil tertawa cela.

" _Bukan, ini tentang Sehun."_

Aku mengernyit heran. Apa Donghae telah menemukan sesuatu yang diminta Sungmin?

"Katakan!" perintahku padanya.

" _Aku baru saja melakukan test pada putramu dan putra Luhan. Dan hasil yang keluar membuatku kehabisan kata-kata._ _ **DNA mereka seratus persen cocok**_ _, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu artinya, bukan?"_

Aku tersentak meski diawal sudah menduga. Jadi inikah kenyataannya? Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku tak percaya.

" _Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh._ _ **Ziyu adalah anak Sehun**_ _. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi kurasa baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang mengetahui."_

Sekali lagi Donghae menekankan pernyataannya. Aku berpikir kembali dan bertanya pada diriku benarkah ini semua?

"Kirimkan padaku laporan DNA-nya."

" _Baiklah. Akan aku kirimkan padamu. Laporan kesehatan Ziyu dan Luhan hari ini juga akan kukirimkan padamu, Kyu."_

Tiba-tiba pemikiran akan sosok Jiyoung terlintas dalam benakku.

" _Hyung_ , jangan memberitahu siapapun terlebih dahulu perihal ini." pintaku pada Donghae.

" _Ya, aku tahu."_

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

" _ **Selamat, Kyuhyun! Kau sudah jadi seorang kakek**_ _."_

Aku menatap tak percaya pada ponselku, jadi Ziyu benar cucuku? Aku menjadi seorang kakek? Aku ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Kyuhyun.."

Panggilan lembut itu membuatku menoleh dan mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Kubelai rambut hitam Sungmin dan menatap maniknya yang tengah khawatir.

"Tolong jaga Luhan. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyakitinya, Kyu."

Aku bersimpuh dan meraih tangan Sungmin lalu mengecupnya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan cucuku dan ibunya terluka."

Sungmin mengernyit namun sedetik kemudian matanya membola. Ekspresi bahagia dan rinai airmata tersemat diwajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah memastikannya?"

"Donghae _hyung_ yang melakukan tesnya, laporan mengenai kecocokan itu masih dalam perjalanan kemari. Tapi aku percaya padanya."

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" suara dingin Sehun membuatku bangun. Kutatap putera semata wayangku dan memintanya untuk mendekat. Aku memeluknya dan dia menatapku bingung.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang mau menjelaskan?"

Sungmin menghapus airmatanya dan mengagguk padaku.

"Selamat, Sehun! Kau telah menjadi seorang ayah."

Kulihat mata Sehun membola.

"Orang yang kau tiduri saat di Beijing lalu, dia adalah Luhan."

"Darimana kalian tahu?" Sehun mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Donghae yang melaporkannya padaku."

Aku perhatikan wajah Sehun dan sedikit bingung melihat reaksinya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ungkapnya kemudian yang membuatku tercengang. "Aku baru saja mengetahui kebenarannya dari saksi mata kejadian itu, Seungri."

Aku kemudian memahami alasan dibalik sikapnya yang tak terlihat kalut sama sekali.

"Tapi aku membawa kabar buruk juga, Sehun."

Meski urung, namun aku harus tetap mengatakan hal ini kepada Sehun.

"Jauhi Luhan, Sehun! Untuk saat ini."

"APA?!"

 **KYUHYUN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEHUN POV**

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan selain kenyataan jika aku adalah seorang ayah. Aku tercengang, jujur saja. Jadi kedekatanku dengan Luhan maupun Ziyu bukan tanpa sebuah alasan. Nyatanya kami telah terikat, sejak aku memutuskan meninggalkan spermaku didalam lubang Luhan beberapa tahun silam. Aku bahagia namun juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Luhan terluka, dan ini karena sosok dari masa lalu. Kematian Irene memang sebuah kesengajaan, ayahku telah mengakuinya. Tapi tak bisakah membiarkan ini berlalu dan meninggalkan aku bersama Luhan dan Ziyu bahagia?

Aku kacau.

Aku harus menjaga jarak. Membuatku jauh dari Luhan disaat seharusnya akulah orang yang paling dekat untuknya.

Tiba-tiba amarah menyelimutiku.

"Aku harus menemukan orang ini." geramku seraya meremas foto pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jiyoung.

.

.

Aku berdiri diam didepan kamar inap Luhan. Aku mencoba memantapkan diri untuk melakukan semua yang direncanakan oleh ayah. Kutekankan sekali lagi pada diriku jika ini semua demi Luhan.

"Luhan?"

Aku memanggilnya dan ia menoleh, membuatku ingin memeluknya dan membuatnya bersandar padaku. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Seungri, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang awalnya berada didalam bersama Luhan perlahan beranjak. Mungkin mereka menyadari privasi yang kami butuhkan.

' _Maafkan aku, Luhan.'_

Batinku merapal dengan sangat tersiksa.

"Luhan.." Aku mencoba. "Kau mungkin tidak akan mempercayai ini, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kau pasti tersiksa selama ini dengan bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang menidurimu saat perayaan ulang tahun Ma Shou di Beijing beberapa tahun lalu." Aku mencoba mengambil nafas. "Dan orang itu adalah aku Luhan, maafkan aku."

Luhan hanya menatapku dan tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Aku meninggalkanmu segera setelah aku menikmati tubuhmu, tindakan yang benar-benar brengsek. Aku juga dalam pengaruh alkohol, Luhan. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut tapi aku menyerah saat tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya. Ditambah lagi keadaan kacau yang menimpa orang tua-ku."

"Dan Seungri baru saja memberitahuku segalanya." Aku melanjutkan. "Aku adalah ayah Ziyu. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia memanggilku _appa_ disaat pertemuan pertama kami. Mungkin nalurinya menyadari keberadaan ayahnya ini." Aku terkekeh.

Luhan masih juga terdiam, namun aku sempat melihat seulas senyum tipis diwajah pucatnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membawa wajah cantiknya menatapku. Matanya terpejam saat aku membelai kulit pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Aku merunduk, memberikan kecupan singkat didahinya, lalu kedua kelopak matanya, hidung mungilnya, pipinya, lalu bibirnya. Aku membiarkan airmata yang kutahan meluncur bebas membasahi wajahnya. Aku mengamatinya kembali, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Luhan.." Aku memanggilnya yang terlihat diam. "Aku melepasmu, Luhan.."

Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar jahat, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, Luhan."

Aku mengatakannya, dengan segala kepahitan yang juga kurasakan. Aku mulai berbalik pergi sebelum aku kembali bersimpuh padanya nanti. Tapi, kurasakan dia menahan pergerakanku.

"K-kenapa, Sehun?"

Aku menatapnya, sangat ingin memberitahunya kenyataan ini. Tapi aku tahu ini bukan saatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kenyataan awal aku mendekatimu karena aku menginginkan tubuhmu, Luhan. Dan karena aku sudah mendapatkannya aku tidak lagi ingin mengejarmu."

Kulihat tatapan terlukanya padaku.

"T-tapi.. a-aku men-mencintai-mu, S-Sehun.."

' _Aku juga lebih mencintaimu, Luhan.'_

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Aku melepas pegangannya padaku.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab dengan semua biaya perawatan kalian nantinya."

Aku melangkah pergi sambil menahan segala sesak yang merundung hatiku. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, aku menormalkan deru nafasku dan bersiap untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang ada diluar.

 **SEHUN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memasuki mobilnya dan menunduk, airmata kembali berurai. Namun, ia tersentak saat pintu mobilnya kembali dibuka dan sosok Jongin menempati kursi penumpang disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya seraya meringis, ia akui pukulan Baekhyun memang tak main-main, tapi ia merasa pantas menerimanya untuk Luhan.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, bodoh! aku tahu ada yang tidak beres."

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata, ia mengambil nafas dala lalu menceritakan segalanya pada Jongin, sahabat karibnya.

"Aku melakukannya demi Luhan, Jongin! Demi Tuhan! Aku akan menemukan si brengsek Jiyoung ini dan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku karena melukai Luhan dan Ziyu."

Jongin menatap miris pada sahabatnya. "Aku akan membantumu, Sehun. Aku akan turut menjaga Luhan untukmu." Jongin terdiam lalu kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi selamat Sehun, kau telah menjadi seorang ayah."

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan Luhan dan Ziyu berangsur membaik, namun keduanya masih harus mendapat perawatan selama tiga hari lagi. Luhan dan Ziyu sekarang menempati satu bangsal yang sama atas saran Donghae dan persetujuan Sehun. Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung setelah pulang kerja, ia sangat bahagia karena Luhan telah bersama dengannya kembali. Luhan juga sudah banyak bicara dan lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku mohon, Baek~" Luhan merengek pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Aku bisa dipukul Donghae _hyung_ jika membawakanmu makanan dari luar lagi." Baekhyun berusaha menolak.

Luhan cemberut. "Tapi aku ingin _jjangmyeon_ untuk makan malam. Kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya makanan rumah sakit, Baek. Ayolah, kumohon!"

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu menyerah dan bergegas untuk membeli makanan yang diminta Luhan. Sementara Luhan kembali merebahkan dirinya dan menatap Ziyu yang tertidur disebelahnya dengan sayang. Tanpa Luhan sadari jika seseorang tengah mengamatinya.

"Zhilong _ge..._ "

Sosok itu terperanjat lalu membalikkan badannya dan menoleh mendapati Seungri menatap dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Shengli.." gumam sosok itu.

"Apa yang _gege_ lakukan disini? Didepan kamar Luhan _hyung_?"

"Aku baru saja selesai _check_ _up_ dan kulihat seseorang mirip Baekhyun keluar dari sini. Dan saat kulihat lagi, aku merasa seperti melihat Luhan didalam."

"Yang didalam sana memang Luhan _hyung_." Seungri menyahut, Zhilong mengangguk-angguk. "Kupikir kau ada di China saat ini."

"Ah, aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea setahun yang lalu. Aku mengikuti paman dan bibiku disini."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga pindah kemari bersama kakakku. Sekarang aku adalah Park Seungri, kuharap _gege_ bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Baiklah. Dan mulai saat ini panggil aku _hyung_ , nama Korea-ku Choi Jiyoung. Panggil aku Jiyoung _hyung_ , dan sampaikan salamku pada Luhan. Aku harus bergegas."

Seungri tersenyum lalu memeluk Jiyoung sekilas dan membiarkan sosok itu berlalu. Ia mengernyit merasa sesuatu yang janggal.

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul dan Yifan baru saja mendarat di _Seoul International Airport_ , keduanya segera memanggil taksi dan segera berlalu menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu rusa kecilku." Ujar Yifan. Heechul tersenyum melihat rasa antusias Yifan untuk bertemu adik laki-lakinya.

" _Mama_ juga tidak sabar, Yifan."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau diam-diam berhubungan dengan kakak Luhan." Baekhyun mencibir seraya memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ayolah, Baek~ Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu segalanya." Kyungsoo merengek.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau sama dengan memata-matai Luhan." Baekhyun masih merajuk.

"Ini kulakukan karena aku tahu Yifan masih meyayangi Luhan begitupun sebaliknya."

"Apa dia sudah sampai kemari?"

"Yifan dan ibunya sedang dalam perjalanan." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Luhan kembali pada keluarganya, dia bahkan terlampau sering mengigau nama mereka dalam tidurnya." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, kuharap Luhan akan selalu berbahagia setelah ini semua." Kyungsoo dengan tulus berdoa. Sementara Baekhyun mengamini dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang harus kita tunggu lagi?" Luhan bertanya kesal pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sesaat setelah keduanya memasuki pintu kamar inap.

"Astaga, rusa satu ini tidak bisa sabar rupanya!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Luhan _hyung_. Kami membawa hadiah untukmu, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi." Kyungsoo menyahut lalu tersenyum melihat Luhan yang cemberut dan kembali bermain bersama Ziyu.

Tak selang lama seorang perawat datang dan meminta salah satu dari Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun untuk menemui Donghae diruangannya. Kyungsoo pun menyanggupi dan pergi bersama dengan perawat.

"Baek, bisakah kau pergi ke bagian instalasi farmasi dan mengambil obatku dan obat Ziyu?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu, _hyung_. Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambil obat kalian."

 **At Other Place**

' _BRAKKK!'_

Sehun berhasil mendobrak pintu didepannya, ia segera memasuki ruangan itu bersama dengan Jongin dan beberapa anak buahnya. Menggeledah markas milik Jiyoung yang berhasil mereka temukan.

Sehun mencari disegala penjuru untuk menemukan sosok brengsek ini namun ia tak mendapati apapun.

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik memanggil Sehun untuk datang dan Sehun segera berlari kearah suara Jongin berada. Dan mereka sangat terkejut mendapati banyak foto-foto Luhan yang tercecer diatas meja, sebagian ada yang menempel didinding bahkan diatap ruangan ini.

Jongin meraih sebuah buku dan menemukan sebuah foto. Ia amati foto tersebut dan tiba-tiba merasa familiar dengan salah satu wajah disana.

"Bukankah ini Seungri?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sehun ikut mengamati foto ditangan Jongin dan seketika membola. Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku ditangannya namun ia tidak bisa mengerti arti tulisan tersebut karena buku ini dalam bahasa Mandarin. Tapi satu bait kalimat sudut kanan halaman kedua buku ini membuat Jongin membuka lebar baik mata maupun mulutnya.

"Sehun..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu dan terkejut menatap sosok yang berdiri disana.

"GD.." gumam Luhan tak percaya. Jiyoung atau yang Luhan biasa panggil GD melangkah masuk sembari tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan.

"Aku datang atas perintah Yifan untuk membawamu menemuinya."

"Apa?"

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku sudah lama bekerja pada kakakmu dan saat Yifan dan _Mama_ -mu sedang menunggu disebuah tempat. Aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu kesana."

Luhan terkejut, ia tak menyangka Yifan dan _Mama_ nya akan datang ke Korea untuknya. Apa dengan ini Luhan telah dimaafkan? Luhan sangat merindukan mereka, terutama Yifan.

"T-tapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun belum kembali."

Jiyoung terkekeh lalu mendekati Luhan. "Kau masih saja polos seperti dahulu, Luhan. Mereka juga merencanakan ini bersama kami, kau masih ingat bukan kejutan yang mereka katakan padamu dan memintamu menunggu?" Luhan dengan polos mengangguk. "Jadi ayo! Yifan sudah menunggumu dan dia sangat tak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu."

Luhan tanpa berpikir dua kali segera meraih Ziyu dan mengikuti Jiyoung yang membawa tas miliknya.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Luhan yang hampir naik kedalam mobil menoleh. Jiyoung ikut menoleh dan saat melihat Seungri yang mencoba berlari kearahnya ia segera mendorog Luhan hingga Luhan dan Ziyu terjatuh di jok belakang. Tanpa babibu ia menutup pintu dan segera berlari kearah kemudi dan mengunci pintu secara otomatis.

"GD! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Pekik Luhan yang melihat Seungri mengejarnya sementara Jiyoung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ziyu menangis dalam gendongan Luhan dan Luhan yang panik mencoba memukuli Jiyoung dari belakang. Jiyoung memberhentikan sejenak mobilnya lalu berpindah ke jok belakang dan menempelkan sapu tangan yang telah ia lumuri cairan _chloroform_ dimulut dan hidung Luhan yang tak lama kemudian membuat Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia lakukan hal yang sama pada si mungil Ziyu yang tak lama juga kehilangan kesadarannya dipelukan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Seungri melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi mencoba mengejar mobil milik Jiyoung. Ia tak salah lagi, semua prasangka buruknya memang terbukti benar.

"Aku masih mengikuti Jiyoung melalui GPS yang kupasang pada baju Ziyu dan Luhan. Kalian ikuti saja aku melalui GPS mobilku." Seungri berbicara melalui ponsel kepada kakaknya Chanyeol yang saat ini berada satu mobil dengan Sehun dan Jongin diikuti anak buah mereka dibelakang.

Jiyoung sampai pada markasnya, daerah terpencil yang berada diperbatasan kota Seoul. Sebuah bangunan yang telah lama ditinggal penghuni dan tampak tak terawat. Jiyoung sudah memprediksi jika markas lamanya telah tercium oleh Sehun.

"Nghh.." Luhan melenguh dan mengernyitkan matanya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan tersadar jika ia tengah terikat disebuah kursi ditengah ruangan. Luhan mencoba menyatukan kepingan memorinya dan seketika berteriak. "ZIYUUU!"

"Hushh.."

Luhan terperanjat, suara desisan itu tepat berada dibelakangnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Lehermu bisa terkilir, sayang."

"Lepaskan aku, GD!" Luhan berujar sembari menggerakkan tangannya. Jiyoung tertawa lalu melangkahkan kakinya hingga tepat berada didepan Luhan.

"Susah payah aku mendapatkanmu dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu?" Jiyoung tertawa menyeramkan ditelinga Luhan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kepipi Luhan dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. "Panggil aku Jiyoung, Luhan." desisnya.

"Dimana Ziyu? Dimana putraku?" Luhan mencoba mengintimidasi Jiyoung. Tiba-tiba tangan Jiyoung mengepal disisi pipi Luhan, Luhan pun menutup matanya. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut. Jiyoung adalah orang yang tak segan-segan bermain tangan jika ia merasa sesuatu mengusiknya. Luhan masih ingat dengan jelas betapa mengerikannya sosok Jiyoung dan bagaimana dirinya dulu bisa terjerumus didalamnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bukan sebuah pukulan ataupun tamparan, melainkan sebuah benda dingin yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Sekarang kau milikku, Luhan." Jiyoung mengatakannya dengan pelan ditelinga Luhan hingga membuat Luhan bergetar ketakutan.

"A-Apa?"

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku."

"BABA!"

Sebuah suara menyita perhatian Luhan. "ZIYU!" Teriaknya. Jiyoung mendesis marah.

"Anak sialan itu sudah bangun rupanya."

'DUG! DUG! DUG!'

Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan tiba-tiba merasa murka.

"BAJINGAN! KAU MENGURUNG PUTRAKU DISEBUAH PETI? APA KAU GILA?" Luhan meluapkan amarahnya seraya menggerakkan brutal badannya agar terlepas dari ikatan yang sialnya tak kendur sedikitpun.

'PLAK!'

"Jangan mengumpat padaku, Luhan. Atau aku akan menyakiti putramu dengan si brengsek itu didepan kedua matamu."

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menciut. Tidak! Jangan Ziyu, Luhan tidak bisa melihat putranya kesakitan. Luhan menangis dan menatap Jiyoung didepannya dengan memelas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya tapi kumohon lepaskan Ziyu." Luhan memohon pada Jiyoung. Lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh. "K-kau bisa membunuhku." Luhan menambahkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhmu, Luhan? Jika kenyataannya kau adalah orang yang paling kuinginkan." Jiyoung kembali terkekeh sementara Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal, karena itulah aku membiarkan kau bergabung bersama Big Bang. Kau sangat polos hingga mengikuti alur yang telah kubuat. Tapi _Baba_ mu, si tua itu tahu jika aku menyukaimu jadi ia menghardik keras diriku. Aku sangat marah, Luhan! Sejak aku mengatakan kau adalah milikku, maka sejak itu pulalah aku ingin kau hanya terikat padaku. Jadi aku meminta kau datang ke pesta itu. Untung bagiku karena Yifan sangat lemah padamu hingga membiarkan kau datang diam-diam. Aku meminta Seungri membawakan obat perangsang, dan aku juga berhasil membuatmu meminumnya. Aku meninggalkanmu digudang untuk mengambil _sex toys_ milikku tapi sial karena TOP mengajakku bermain _casino_ , dan tak membiarkanku lepas. Saat aku kembali kau sudah tak ada disana, tapi aku menemukan bekas-bekas sperma." Jiyoung berhenti sejenak lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Big Bang bubar dengan perginya Seungri dan kami harus menjalankan rehabilitasi sementara, saat aku hendak kembali aku mendengar jika kau sudah tak lagi bersekolah disana. Lalu aku tersadar jika aku telah kehilanganmu."

Jiyoung berjalan kearah peti yang terdapat sosok Ziyu didalamnya. "Aku menyelidiki tentangmu dan berhasil menemukan keberadaanmu melalui pelacur sinting yang kutemui di kelab malam. Pelacur yang sangat terobsesi pada seseorang bernama Sehun. Tapi kebenaran datang seolah menampar keras diriku, aku harus mengetahui jika kau memiliki putra dari bajingan Sehun ini. Bodohnya, kau bahkan tidak menyadari jika Sehun adalah ayah dari putramu, begitupula dengannya. Aku mencuci otak Irene dan menggunakan obsesinya pada Sehun untuk melepaskan Sehun darimu. Saat rencana hendak dilangsungkan, aku mendapat kabar jika Irene mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan, yang aku tahu jika itu disengaja."

"K-kau.."

"Aku menunggu tapi semakin aku menunggu semakin aku menjadi tak sabar. Aku selalu mengikutimu yang justru semakin dekat dengan si brengsek Sehun. Aku menunggu celah, tapi si cerewet Byun selalu mengawasimu bersama dengan si mata-mata Soo. Aku marah saat sekali lagi si brengsek Sehun berhasil memilikimu, jadi aku memilih menyakiti putramu. Karena dengan begitu aku tidak harus melukaimu langsung tapi aku bisa membuat Sehun menderita." Jiyoung tertawa mengerikan diakhir ceritanya.

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Jadilah milikku dan kubiarkan putramu selamat, atau menolakku dan membiarkan putramu kehabisan napasnya didalam sini."

Luhan menatap Jiyoung tak percaya, terlampau terkejut mendapati kenyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Jiyoung. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika Jiyoung menyukainya, dan sudah sejak lama. Luhan sungguh tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun.

"LUHAN!"

Pintu didobrak disusul oleh suara teriakan. Baik Luhan maupun Jiyoung menoleh dan cukup terkejut mendapati siapa sosok yang berdiri disana bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

"BABA!"

"Sial!" Umpat Jiyoung.

"Luhan.."

Luhan terkejut melihat Hangeng, sedangkan Jiyoung bergerak cepat menodongkan pistol kearah Luhan.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat kemari atau aku akan membunuh Luhan!" Jiyoung mengingatkan. Hangeng memberi gestur pada anak buahnya untuk menahan serangan. Jiyoung melepaskan ikatan Luhan dan memaksanya berdiri lalu mendekap Luhan erat. "Turuti perkataanku dan akan kubiarkan putramu selamat, atau melawanku dan lihat dia mati didepan kedua matamu." Jiyoung berbisik ditelinga Luhan sambil sesekali mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Hangeng dan anak buahnya.

"Lepaskan Luhan. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Hangeng menawarkan.

Jiyoung tertawa. "TIDAK!" bantahnya dengan tegas. "Pilih salah satu. Luhan atau putranya." Jiyoung mengatakan sambil menodongkan pistol kearah peti dibelakangnya. Menunjukkan pada Hangeng jika Ziyu berada didalam sana. Mata Hangeng membelalak.

" _Baba_ , kumohon selamatkan Ziyu. Selamatkan Ziyu." Luhan memohon sambil menangis.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk membiarkan kita keluar dan pergi atau katakan selamat tinggal pada putramu, Luhan." Jiyoung kembali berbisik.

" _Baba_ , biarkan kami pergi dan selamatkan Ziyu. Kumohon!" Luhan dengan frustasi berteriak dan memohon kepada _Baba_ nya.

Hangeng tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Jiyoung dengan cepat melepas ikatan Luhan dan menyeretnya keluar dari gedung menuju mobil dengan tetap mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Luhan.

"Ziyu..." Lirih Luhan terisak. Dia sedang berada satu mobil bersama Jiyoung yang akan membawanya entah kemana, sementara jauh dibelakang keduanya Hangeng tengah mencoba membuntuti.

' _DAR!'_

' _DAR!'_

Beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai _body_ mobil Jiyoung membuatnya menggeram marah.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, Luhan." geram Jiyoung sembari melirik Luhan yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Luhan dengan bergetar meraih dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, kemudian mencengkeramnya erat.

"Sehun.."

Jiyoung melirik ke arah spion dan seketika emosinya membuncah. Sementara Luhan menatap tak percaya pada sosok Sehun yang berada didalam mobil tepat dibelakangnya. Jiyoung menginjak pedal gas dan melaju dengan kencang, namun saat sebuah tembakan mengenai bahu kanannya ia kehilangan kendali. Tapi Jiyoung dengan cepat kembali memfokuskan diri, dengan sesekali meringis ia memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada laju mobil.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan Jiyoung yang beralih memeluknya dibarengi dengan suara-suara debuman keras. Saat membuka mata yang ia temukan adalah wajah Jiyoung yang bersimbah darah dan tengah berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada sabuk pengamannya.

"P-per..g-gi.." ucap Jiyoung dengan susah payah. Ia dengan susah payah mencoba membuka pintu untuk Luhan dan mendorong Luhan keluar dari mobil. Luhan hanya terdiam, ia kebingungan. Yang Luhan ingat terakhir kali adalah tatapan dalam Jiyoung saat ia mengucapkan _"Wo ai ni"_ dan tersenyum sebelum kemudian mobil Jiyoung terjatuh kedalam jurang dengan diakhiri sebuah ledakan yang sangat keras, dan setelahnya Luhan hanya menemui gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunghh.." Luhan terbangun dengan merasakan pening pada kepalanya dan nyeri pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Luhan? Kau sadar?" Sehun yang melihat Luhan sadar segera menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter dan dengan segera mereka datang kedalam ruangan, melakukan pemeriksaan pada Luhan.

"Kondisinya stabil, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Setelah memberi satu tepukan pada Sehun, ia pamit keluar.

"Se-hun?"

"Ya, sayang? Apa kau kesakitan? Atau kau ingin sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Luhan mengernyit, heran akan sikap Sehun. Dia bertanya-tanya apa mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga menyebabkan ia berdelusi.

Sehun tersenyum, dengan penuh kasih ia kecup kening Luhan yang berkerut.

"Maafkan aku." Sesalnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Huh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Amat sangat mencintaimu." Ungkap Sehun dengan mantab.

"Bohong." Tukas Luhan dengan cepat. "Terakhir kali kau bilang kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku."

"Luhan, dengarkan aku." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, memaksa Luhan agar menatapnya. "Aku berpikir kejadian ini terjadi karena dia menginginkan balasan atas kematian Irene. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu siapa Irene, bukan? Aku hanya takut kau terluka, jadi aku mendorongmu pergi. Tapi kemudian sebuah kenyataan datang. Sejak awal, si brengsek itu hanya menginginkanmu dan bukan aku. Maafkan aku, Luhan. Percayalah, aku hanya ingin kau aman dari apapun atau siapapun."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Sehun kau menangis.." komentarnya yang sangat _out of topic_.

Sehun terkekeh. "Bahkan kau juga menangis, sayang." Ungkap Sehun lucu. Ia menggunakan jemarinya yang masih bertengger dipipi Luhan untuk mengusap lelehan air mata itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." ungkapnya lagi.

Luhan menatap kedalam manik Sehun lalu sedetik kemudian ia membalas. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Lalu bibir keduanya bertemu, saling menghantarkan perasaan rindu dan sayang antar keduanya.

"Sehun dimana Ziyu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, sayang. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk ribut sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan membawanya kemari."

Sehun keluar segera setelah mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menunggu Ziyu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Baba!" Ziyu memekik.

"Ziyu!"

Luhan dengan segera membekap Ziyu kedalam pelukannya. Ia bubuhi wajah Ziyu dengan ciuman sayang miliknya. Sehun menatap keduanya dengan gemas.

"Luhan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Sehun yang merasa cukup segera menginterupsi.

"Siapa, Sehun?"

"Ziyu, ayo ikut _appa_!" Ajak Sehun sembari menyodorkan tangannya, Ziyu dengan menurut menerima gendongan Sehun.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggu diluar bersama Ziyu." Luhan sayup dapat mendengar suara Sehun. Dengan penasaran ia memperhatikan kearah pintu. Mata Luhan membola saat melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya saat ini.

" _Deer_.."

Mata Luhan berair, ia merindukan panggilan ini. Terlebih pada seseorang yang kerap kali memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang ini.

"Y-yifan.."

Yifan dengan segera meraih tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Y-yifan.." ulang Luhan seolah tak percaya.

"Apa kabarmu, _deer_?" Yifan menatap Luhan dengan sayang.

"Yifan!" Luhan merangsek masuk kedalam pelukan Yifan, ia menangis dengan sangat keras sembari menggumamkan nama Yifan.

"Hey hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Yifan bertanya dengan mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. "Berhenti menangis, _deer_. Kau bahkan sudah memiliki Ziyu sekarang, apa kau tak malu padanya?"

"Hiksss-hikss-Y-yifan.."

Yifan menghapus air mata Luhan yang terus saja mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Aku merindukan rusa kecilku ini. Benar-benar sangat merindukannya." Ungkap Yifan sembari mengusak sayang kepala Luhan.

"Y-yifan maafkan aku...maafkan aku, Yifan..."

"Ssshh... Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Yifan..hiks.. jangan membenciku.." lirih Luhan. Yifan terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu, Luhan. Aku mungkin kecewa padamu, tapi aku lebih menyayangimu..."

"Yifan.." Luhan kembali memeluk Yifan.

"Luhan.."

Luhan mendongak akan panggilan itu. Terlalu larut pada kehadiran Yifan dihadapannya membuatnya tak menyadari jika ayah dan ibunya saat ini juga berada disampingnya.

"Baba..Mama.." lirih Luhan. Berbeda dengan Yifan, Luhan merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa saat menghadapi Hangeng dan Heechul.

Yifan menyingkir, memberi ruang pada ayah dan ibunya untuk membagi rindu pada Luhan.

"Luhan.."

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Luhan tertunduk. Luhan masih ingat kekacauan yang ia sebabkan yang mengakibatkan ia berada di Seoul sekarang. Hangeng dan Heechul tidak banyak berkata, ia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan mereka yang lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan pengertian pada Luhan jika ia telah dimaafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Ia tengah bersiap-siap dengan dibantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan akan pulang ke mansion keluarganya yang berada di Seoul. Setelah memaksa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar ikut tinggal bersamanya dan berhasil, Luhan dengan tak sabar ingin segera menginjakkan kaki di kediaman lamanya. Mansion milik keluarganya di Seoul memang jarang ditempati. Beberapa pekerja kepercayaan ayahnya dibiarkan untuk menempati mansion tersebut jadi tidak terbengkalai begitu saja.

"Jam berapa Yifan akan datang, Soo?" Luhan bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah mata-mata Yifan untuk menjaganya.

"Yifan akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"Luhan!"

Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo menjawab Luhan, Yifan datang. Ia membantu ketiganya membawa perlengkapan yang tersisa.

"Barang-barang kalian sudah dipindahkan ke rumah. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ungkap Yifan memberi tahu.

"Terimakasih, Yifan." Luhan membalas.

Mereka sampai di rumah Luhan, Ziyu adalah yang terheboh saat menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Di dalam ada orang tua Sehun pula, yang mana Luhan mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan keduanya, terlebih Sungmin. Semua teman-temannya berada disini, tanpa sadar Luhan mulai mengabsen. Saat pandangannya bertemu Seungri tiba-tiba air muka Luhan berubah sendu.

Luhan teringat Jiyoung.

Luhan teringat saat terakhir keduanya, saat dimana Jiyoung melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hati kecilnya tersentuh. Jiyoung mungkin terobsesi padanya, tapi jika Jiyoung tidak berkorban untuknya, maka Luhan tak akan mungkin bisa berkumpul dengan mereka sekarang.

"Luhan? kau menangis?" Chanyeol yang berada di kanan Luhan bertanya saat menyadari sebulir air mata yang jatuh mengalir. Semua menatap Luhan dengan cemas.

"Sayang, apa kau sakit? Katakan padaku mana yang sakit? Apa kita perlu kembali ke rumah sakit?" Sehun dengan sigap mengecek tubuh Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya teringat seseorang, Sehun.." lirih Luhan.

Keadaan berubah sunyi setelahnya, mereka tahu dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksudkan Luhan. Tapi mereka enggan menyebut namanya ke permukaan.

" _Aigoo_.. Luhan, berhentilah menangis. Kau tentu tidak mau tampil jelek dengan mata sembab kan di pernikahanmu nanti?" adalah suara Baekhyun dengan nada cetarnya yang membuat fokus Luhan teralih.

"A-apa?"

"Oopps.." Baekhyun menepuk mulutnya.

" _Spoiler Byun."_ Dengus Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun bersungut kesal dan melirik Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Kita, sayang." Jawab Sehun. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan memandang tepat ke dalam bola mata rusa milik Luhan. "Xi Luhan, menikahlah denganku!"

 **THE END –**

Haii maaf ya baru bisa lanjutin Ffnya. Jujur aja saya takut kalau mengecewakan kalian, itulah mengapa saya jadi uring-uringan waktu ngetik. Tapi kemudian saya sadar apa yang saya mulai harus saya akhiri, dan dengan cara saya sendiri yang pas-pas an ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Eitss, tenang saja saya masih menyiapkan epilog untuk FF ini. Satu epilog yang salah satu idenya sudah ada sejak awal FF ini dibuat.

Selamat membaca...

Ada sarankah untuk Epilog?


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : The Mad Baba**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : YAOI/ M-PREG!/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _Spoiler Byun." Dengus Kyungsoo._

" _Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya Luhan._

 _Sehun bersungut kesal dan melirik Baekhyun dengan tajam._

" _Kita, sayang." Jawab Sehun. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan memandang tepat ke dalam bola mata rusa milik Luhan. "Xi Luhan, menikahlah denganku!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE -**

Luhan hanya mampu terperangah. Ia merasa seperti tengah bermimpi dalam tidur indahnya.

"Baekhyun, tolong pukul aku."

Baekhyun memutar mata seraya mendegus jengah.

"Ayolah, Luhan! Berhenti memintaku untuk memukulmu, aku tidak mau merusak wajah cantikmu ini dihari pernikahanmu."

Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun, dengan airmata tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dan apa kubilang dengan berhenti menangis, Luhan? matamu sembab." Baekhyun menghapus airmata Luhan dengan secarik tisu yang berhasil dijangkaunya. Baekhyun mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku selalu berdoa dan bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya kau akan bahagia Luhan, dan kurasa kini Tuhan telah membalas doaku. Berbahagialah, Luhan!"

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Luhan justru semakin terisak dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun.." lirih Luhan disela-sela isakannya. Baekhyun ikut menangis tapi dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Luhan, berhenti menangis. Sehun sudah menunggumu." Heechul berkata saat memasuki ruang ganti dan menemukan Luhan tengah berpelukan bersama Baekhyun. Heechul kembali membenahi tampilan Luhan, Baekhyun pun membenahi tampilan dirinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disana bersama Chanyeol, Lu."

"Baiklah, Baek. Selamat untuk kalian dan segeralah menyusulku."

"Terimakasih, Luhan."

"Yifan akan datang sebentar lagi." Heechul berkata dengan seulas senyum. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu dan sekarang aku akan melepasmu pergi, Luhan."

" _Mama_..."

"Sulit dipercaya jika selama ini kau memang terikat dengan Sehun. Masih ingat anak laki-laki yang memberimu setangkai mawar hasil curiannya ditaman milik Bibi Ahn? Aku baru sadar jika anak itu adalah Sehun." Heechul bercerita sambil tersenyum sementara Luhan terlihat terkejut. "Aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Maafkan _mama_ bersikap keras padamu hingga membuatmu harus mengalami semua kesulitan ini."

"Tidak, _ma_. Aku memang pantas untuk dihukum. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Heechul tersenyum kembali. "Berbahagialah, Luhan. Aku tahu Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untukmu. Melihatnya menatapmu cukup membuatku tahu sebesar apa dia menyayangimu. Dan aku juga melihat itu didalam matamu, Luhan."

Pembicaraan ringan mereka terhenti kala Yifan datang, Heechul pamit dan berkata akan menunggu Luhan bersama yang lain di _hallroom_.

"Yifan.." Luhan berdiri dan merangsek kedalam pelukan Yifan.

"Heii, heii.. kau tahu, jika Sehun melihatmu memelukku, dia pasti akan memukulku." Yifan bergurau, tapi tangannya dengan sigap segera membalas pelukan erat Luhan pada tubuhnya.

"Yifan.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Yifan mendekap Luhan lebih erat lagi. "Aku lebih merindukanmu, Luhan. Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku menyesal telah begitu keras padamu." Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya, Yifan."

Yifan melepas pelukan keduanya lalu menatap Luhan yang juga tengah berkaca-kaca. "Jangan menangis." Ucapnya halus. "Kau harus berbahagia, Luhan." Yifan mengecup kening Luhan dengan mengucapkan doa dalam hati untuk adik tersayangnya, sementara Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yifan."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu _hallroom_ terbuka dengan lebar, membuat para tamu undangan berdiri menyambut mempelai pria yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Luhan tampil _anggun_ dan elegan dalam balutan jas putih, dirinya seolah bersinar terutama dimata Sehun yang tengah menunggunya didepan podium dengan tampilannya yang tak kalah menawan.

Luhan berjalan memasuki altar pernikahannya dengan sesekali mengeratkan genggamannya pada Yifan, kentara sekali jika ia tengah gugup. Di langkahnya yang ketujuh dan Luhan merasa ingin kabur saat itu juga, ia menatap kedepan tepat kearah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan dengan ajaibnya, Luhan merasa begitu tenang hingga tanpa sadar langkahnya mantab hingga tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Kuserahkan Luhan padamu, Sehun. Jaga dia dengan hidupmu." Titah Yifan pada Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar.

"Pasti." Sebuah kata yang singkat namun penuh kesanggupan didalamnya. Dengan satu kata itu, Yifan menyerahkan Luhan kepada Sehun dan berlalu.

"Hadirin sekalian, kita berada disini untuk menyaksikan penyatuan antara Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhan." Sang Pastor memulai. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan saling menatap dalam selama pemberkatan. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dimata Luhan hingga Luhan terkadang tersenyum sendiri saat menatapnya. "Tolong ulangi setelah aku." Pastor menatap kearah Sehun yang kemudian mengangguk dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Aku Oh Sehun, mengambilmu Xi Luhan. Untuk memiliki dan terus menjagamu, saat bahagia maupun sedih, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintaimu,untuk membahagiakanmu, selama kita berdua masih hidup, hingga maut memisahkan kita."

"Aku menerimamu, Oh Sehun." Luhan menjawabnya segera setelah Sehun selesai.

"Dan kau Xi Luhan, tolong ulangi setelah aku." Pastor menghadap Luhan.

"Aku Xi Luhan, mengambilmu Oh Sehun. Untuk memiliki dan terus menjagamu, saat bahagia maupun sedih, saat kaya maupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Untuk mencintaimu,untuk membahagiakanmu, selama kita berdua masih hidup, hingga maut memisahkan kita."

"Aku menerimamu, Oh Luhan." Jawab Sehun segera setelah Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Dan keduanya mempertemukan kedua belah bibir masing-masing dalam suatu penyatuan yang manis, sakral dan penuh dengan cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun dengan menyandang gelar 'Oh' nyatanya cukup membuat Luhan tersipu di pagi hari. Bahkan saking tersipunya, Luhan harus membasuh wajahnya berulang kali dikamar mandi. Gerakannya mungkin takkan terhenti, jika saja sebuah tangan tak menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Kau bisa melukai dirimu, sayang."

Ohhh dan panggilan sayang itu justru membuat Luhan meleleh hingga ingin menceburkan saja dirinya kedalam sumur terdekat. Tubuhnya menegang kilas saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya erat dari belakang dan membisiki telingannya kata-kata cinta.

"Se-sehun.." Luhan melenguh pelan kala bibir Sehun mengecupi lehernya. Tanggannya yang semula mendekap Luhan juga sudah berpindah masuk kedalam baju yang Luhan kenakan dan membelai permukaan kulit halus Luhan.

"Aku meminta jatah malam pertamaku yang tertunda karena kau jatuh tertidur, Lu." Suara Sehun terdengar serak nan seksi. Malam pertama mereka memang tertunda karena Luhan yang kelelahan jatuh tertidur segera setelah ia membersihkan dirinya. Luhan yang memang menginginkan kegiatan ini pula hanya pasrah menerima segala belaian dari Sehun.

Sehun menangkap lampu hijau yang Luhan berikan, dengan segera ia balikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya. Bibir Luhan adalah hal yang menarik perhatian dan sangat sayang baginya untuk dilewatkan. Pagutan itu semakin dalam kala lidah Sehun dengan lihai membelit lidah Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk beradu sebentar. Melepas bibir Luhan untuk memberinya kesempatan meraup udara, Sehun beralih menuju leher Luhan dan membubuhkan tanda kepemilikannya disana.

Tubuh keduanya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, tapi bukan dingin yang terasa melainkan panas. Panas karena gairah masing-masing yang berteriak meminta untuk segera dipuaskan. Sehun membalik lagi tubuh Luhan lalu mengecupi punggung hingga tulang ekornya semabri sesekali menggigitinya hingga timbul warna keunguan dibeberapa bagian. Luhan memposisikan dirinya setengah merunduk dengan kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan erat. Ia menatap kedepan, kearah kaca yang menampilkan wajah rupawan Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Hal ini justru membuat keduanya terangsang, hingga bahkan penis Sehun telah membengkak pada ukuran masksimal.

"Meludahlah, Lu." Pinta Sehun membawa tangannya menengadah tepat didepan bibir Luhan. Bukannya meludah Luhan justru membalikkan badannya dan bersimpuh hingga kini wajahnya tepat berada didepan penis Sehun yang tengah ereksi. Tanpa babibu, ia segera melesakkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya hingga membuat Sehun menggeram. Ia manjakan penis Sehun dengan mulutnya, sesekali ia akan membeli dengan lidahnya dan bahkan mengocok sisa penis Sehun yang tak dapat tertampung didalam mulutnya bersama dengan kedua bola kembarnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun mendesah akan aksi Luhan dan hendak meledakkan spermanya namun dengan sigap ia membawa Luhan berdiri hingga kuluman penisnya terlepas.

"Aku ingin keluar didalam lubangmu, sayang." Jelas Sehun saat Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti. Luhan tersenyum dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali pada posisi awalnya.

' _JLEB!'_

"Ahhh..."

"Nghhh.."

Desah keduanya bersahutan saat penis licin Sehun melesak kedalam rektum Luhan. Sehun menunggu beberapa saat agar rektum Luhan tak begitu berkontraksi sembari menikmati hasil kontraksi itu sendiri yang membuat penisnya seraya dipijat-pijat. Setelah mendapatkkan sebuah anggukan dari Luhan, Sehun bergerak menumbuk rektum Luhan berulang kali. Desahan, suara becek dan kecipak keduanya terdengar bersahutan didalam kamar mandi kamar pribadi Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama merangsek nikmat ditengah penyatuan. Gerakan Sehun semakin tak terkendali, dengan brutal ia mengoyak rektum Luhan hingga pada tiga tusukan terakhir berhasil menghantarkan keduanya pada klimaks yang sangat menyenangkan.

" _Love you.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Luhan turun saat matahari tengah berada dititik tertingginya. Keduanya disambut oleh sapaan riang Ziyu, senyum hangat Heechul dan Sungmin, juga siulan-siulan nakal dari Chanyeol dan Jongin yang lebih ditujukan kepada Sehun.

" _Appa!_ "

"Hey, jagoan!" Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Ziyu dan menggendongnya.

" _Baegopa (lapar)_..." Rengek Ziyu digendongan Sehun.

"Anak _appa_ lapar, heum?" Sehun bertanya setelah mengecup pipi gembil Ziyu. Ziyu mengangguk.

"Ayo kita makan bersama." Ajak Sungmin yang diangguki oleh mereka disana.

Saat hendak berjalan menuju kursinya, Baekhyun dengan sengaja menepuk pantat Luhan dengan keras.

"Arrrgh!" Luhan dengan reflek berteriak karena sakit.

"O..ow.. sepertinya Sehun terlalu kasar padamu, Lu." Baekhyun kemudian tertawa dan melakukan tos bersama Kyungsoo yang juga tertawa lepas karena berhasil mengerjai Luhan. Sementara Sehun dengan segera membantu Luhan dan meminta maaf.

" _Ma_ , dimana _baba_ dan Yifan?" Luhan bertanya saat tak mendapati baik Hangeng maupun Yifan dikursi yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Mereka ada keperluan, Lu. Jadi mereka tak akan ikut makan siang bersama." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Selepasnya mereka makan dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sulit dipercaya kita sekarang menjadi besan." Heechul berkata sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Aku bahkan lebih tidak percaya lagi jika Luhan adalah puteramu. Kalian sangat berbeda kecuali wajah kalian yang sama-sama cantik." Sungmin terkekeh jahil diakhir cerita membuat wajah Heechul berubah masam.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Sehun bertanya tak paham.

"Heechul _hyung_ dan aku dulu berada disatu sekolah mulai dari SD. Kami berdua sama-sama saling bersaing dalam segala hal terutama prestasi. Tapi bukan berarti kami bermusuhan, kami hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam segala hal." Sungmin menjelaskan. Mereka pun kembali bernostalgia, menceritakan masa lalu mereka dan sesekali bercanda. Mereka berhenti kala mendapati Ziyu menguap dengan lebar. Secepat kilat Heechul dan Sungmin berlari kearah Ziyu dan menawarkan kepada anak berusia 3 tahun itu untuk menemaninya tidur. Keduanya saling mengiming-iming Ziyu agar mau mengikuti salah satu dari mereka.

" _Baba_!"

Adalah pilihan Ziyu, karena sesayang apapun Ziyu kepada kedua neneknya, Luhan adalah tempatnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Tahun Kemudian**

Banyak yang terjadi dalam satu tahun belakangan ini. Yifan telah kembali ke Cina untuk meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, dan akan sesekali kembali ke Korea untuk menengok Luhan dan orang tuanya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Hangeng sepakat untuk membeli kompleks perumahan didekat rumah mereka yang mana mereka hadiahkan kepada Sehun-Luhan, Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan keduanya dan juga Jongin-Kyungsoo yang ikut menyusul setelah enam bulan berpacaran.

Luhan sangat senang akan hadiah ayah dan mertuanya, karena selain mereka bisa berdekatan, ia tak perlu kuatir dengan Ziyu. Luhan hanya sedikit was-was karena maraknya kasus penculikan anak akhir-akhir ini. Ziyu sudah mulai bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak yang tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih sesekali bergilir menjaga Ziyu disaat Luhan dan Sehun tengah sibuk. Atau ada pula Heechul dan Sungmin yang juga masih berebut untuk mendampingi Ziyu karena tak mau melewatkan pertumbuhan cucu pertama mereka. Luhan tersenyum saat mengingatnya, dan menyadari jika banyak yang sangat menyayangi Ziyu.

Luhan mengernyit saat mendapati rasa mual hingga ia berlari menuju wastafel didapur, area yang dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia mulai memuntahkan segala yang tadi ia makan, hingga kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya lemas hingga ia hanya mampu bersandar, hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah suara Yifan meneriakkan namanya sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yifan?" Luhan terbangun saat merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya. Yifan dengan sigap mengambilkan air minum untuknya. "Yifan, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Luhan bertanya saat mendapati tangannya diinfus.

"Kau dehidrasi, Luhan." Yifan mengusap sayang rambut madu milik Luhan.

"Astaga! Ziyu, aku harus menjemput Ziyu!" Luhan memekik dan hendak turun dari ranjang, namun Yifan dengan sigap mencegat tindakan Luhan.

"Sehun yang menjemput Ziyu, Lu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Yifan menjelaskan. Dia menatap Luhan dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Ada apa, Yifan? Kenapa kau menatapku dan tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sedang berbahagia, Luhan."

Kerutan di dahi Luhan semakin dalam, namun Yifan hanya terkekeh ringan menanggapinya seolah membiarkan Luhan penasaran. Luhan hendak bertanya kembali namun Sehun dan Ziyu datang menginterupsi.

" _Baba_!"

"Ziyu.." Luhan tersenyum. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Menyenangkan, hali ini Ziyu belajal mewalnai."

"Ziyu, ayo ikut paman keluar." Yifan mengajak Ziyu yang langsung dianggukinya. Yifan pun meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih merasa mual dan pusing?" Sehun bertanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya didekat Luhan. Luhan menggeleng. Sehun pun beralih menunduk dan menatap perut datar Luhan yang tertutup baju. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, sayang? Cepatlah tumbuh sehat dan jadilah jagoan _appa_." Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap perut Luhan. Luhan mengernyit bingung namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat.

"SEHUN? A-AKU HAMIL?" Luhan bahkan tanpa sadar berteriak, matanya juga berkaca-kaca. "Sehun jawab aku, cepat!" Pintanya seraya menggoyang-goyang tangan Sehun.

"Benar, kau hamil, sayang. Tiga minggu dan dokter berkata kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Yifan sedang keluar untuk mengambil obatnya."

Setelahnya Luhan dan Sehun saling berpelukkan. Keduanya tak dapat memungkiri rasa bahagia yang datang. Jika boleh dikata, mereka telah menanti kehadiran jabang bayi ini sejak delapan bulan yang lalu. Dan mereka sangat bersyukur karena bayi tersebut sekarang tengah tumbuh dalam perut Luhan.

" _Baba_ , apa Ciyu akan punya adik? Paman Yifan belkata Ciyu akan punya adik."

Sehun yang melihat kedatangan putera mereka segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menempatkan Ziyu dalam pangkuannya.

"Ya, sayang. Kau akan punya adik yang sangat tampan. Apa Ziyu senang?" Sehun bertanya. Ziyu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Sehun, bagaimana jika dia perempuan?" Luhan bertanya karena sejak tadi Sehun selalu mengatakan jika bayi mereka kelak laki-laki.

"Aku punya _feeling_ yang kuat, Lu. _Feeling_ antar lelaki." Sehun membanggakan diri. Luhan cemberut.

"Lalu kau pikir aku ini perempuan?"

Dan dengan itu Luhan sama sekali tidak mau melihat Sehun selama dua bulan kedepan, membuat Sehun terlihat sangat lesu dan bersalah.

 **Dua Bulan Kemudian**

Sehun memberengut, menatap Luhan yang tengah bermanja-manja dengan Yifan. Di kehamilan Luhan yang kedua ini sungguhlah menyiksa Sehun. Entah karena Luhan masih marah atau memang murni karena emosional kehamilannya, Luhan menolak untuk berdekatan dengan Sehun. Luhan menjadi manja dan merengek untuk tetap berada didekat Yifan, hingga bahkan Yifan memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea Selatan dan menugaskan asisten kepercayaannya untuk menggantikannya bekerja di China.

" _Appa_ cedih?" Ziyu bertanya pada Sehun yang tengah terduduk dan menatap Luhan dari kejauhan. Sehun beralih menatap puteranya dan menarik seulas senyum.

" _Baba_ mu tidak mau bersama _appa_. _Appa_ rindu _baba_." Sehun mengatakannya sembari menatap Ziyu yang berada dipangkuannya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, _appa_ masih punya Ziyu." Sehun menambahkan sembari mengecup kedua pipi Ziyu.

Ziyu menatap Sehun lalu memandang kearah Luhan yang masih dengan setia merajuk didekat Yifan.

" _Appa_ lelah, ingin tidur. Apa Ziyu mau tidur bersama _appa_?" Sehun bertanya karena tak dapat dipungkiri, beban pekerjaannya membuatnya harus segera merilekskan diri.

"Ciyu belum mengantuk, _appa._ Ciyu akan tidul belcama paman Yifan nanti."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu menurunkan Ziyu dan segera berlalu kedalam kamarnya. Sementara Ziyu dengan segera berlari ke arah Luhan yang langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

" _Baba.."_ lirih Ziyu meminta perhatian Luhan. " _Appa_ cedang cedih, _appa_ cakit. _Appa_ lindu _baba_." Terang Ziyu membisikkan perkataannya ditelinga Luhan, kemudian memandang Luhan. "Adik Ciyu juga lindu _appa_." Tambahnya kemudian setelah mendekatkan telinganya diperut Luhan yang mulai membuncit. Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu memukul dadanya dan dia menangis malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun karena sesuatu yang basah merangkap penisnya bukanlah sesuatu yang Sehun inginkan. Dia dengan tergesa membuka selimut dan mengangkat tubuh atasnya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menyentuh milik Luhan. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala bentuk makian, namun saat melihat siapa sosok yang tengah mengulum penisnya ia terdiam, terkejut.

"Luhan?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia bahkan mengucek matanya lagi untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

"Hmm?" Luhan menggumam membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, karena getaran suara Luhan seperti merambat dan menyentuh penisnya yang kemudian terbangun ereksi.

"L-lu..ahh.." Sehun mendesah keenakan kala Luhan memompa penisnya dan sesekali menggigiti. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar didalam mulut Luhan. Cairan spermanya bahkan membasahi sekitar mulut, dagu hingga leher Luhan. Sehun menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah pasca orgasme. "Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku baru saja mengoral penismu." Jawab Luhan apa adanya membuat Sehun menggeram karena ini pertama kalinya Luhan berkata kotor padanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini dan yeah kau tahu.."

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba merangkak ke arah Sehun dan menempatkan dirinya duduk diselakangan Sehun. Pantatnya menghimpit penis Sehun yang perlahan mulai menegang kembali karena bersentuhan dengan kulit Luhan. Sehun bahkan baru menyadari jika Luhan tak memakai sehelai apapun, sedang dirinya hanya memakai kaos singlet miliknya.

"Sehun.." Luhan menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku mendiamimu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku merindukanmu, Sehun." Ungkap Luhan sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun. "Bayi kita juga rindu _appa_ nya." Tambah Luhan. Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut sembari menangkup wajah Luhan dan memintanya untuk menatap Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan mendiamiku lagi, Lu. Aku sangat tersisksa dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengecup surai madu Luhan. Keduanya saling berpelukan dalam waktu lama menyalurkan perasaan rindu masing-masing, saling meresapi aroma pasangan masing-masing.

"Luhan?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mendorongnya untuk tertidur. Tak hanya itu, dengan tiba-tiba Luhan memundurkan pantatnya, dan meremas penis Sehun dengan kuat membuat Sehun melenguh antara kesakitan dan nikmat. Tak butuh waktu lama penis Sehun kembali mengeras dengan lelehan _precum_. Luhan meludahi tangannya dan membalurkan air liurnya dipermukaan penis tegak Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah agresif Luhan.

' _JLEB!'_

"Argghh..nghh.."

Keduanya menggeram, menikmati saat-saat yang memabukkan bagi keduanya. Setelah cukup lama tak berhubungan badan, keduanya merasa rindu akan sentuhan masing-masing.

"Luhan..nggh..bayi kita.."

"Sssshh.. aku sudah bertanya jika ini aman dilakukan selama gerakan kita tidak terlalu kasar dan brutal." Luhan menjelaskan sembari menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan penis Sehun membobol lubangnya dengan gerakan teratur dan hati-hati.

"Ahhh..oohh..shit!" Sehun meracau merasakan nikmat saat rektum sempit Luhan seperti menjepit penisnya dan memberikan pijatan disetiap bagian penisnya.

"AHH!" Luhan memekik kala ujung kejantanan Sehun menumbuk titik manisnya didalam sana. Ia gerakkan berulang kali penis Sehun agar menumbuk titik tadi. Beberapa tusukan kemudian, Luhan berhasil keluar dengan terengah. Sperma miliknya mengotori perut dan dada Sehun, sebagian mengalir jatuh meresap kedalam seprai mereka.

Sehun menikmati masa orgasme Luhan yang juga memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya. Rektum Luhan yang berkedut-kedut memberikan sensasi memabukkan untuknya. Dirasa cukup ia membalikkan posisi. Membaringkan Luhan dibawahnya dengan hati-hati dan bergerak menghujam penisnya kembali untuk menuntaskan miliknya.

"Sehun..nghh.. keluarkan diluar.." Luhan meminta, Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan menatapnya tidak setuju. "Aku ingin mandi sperma milikmu, Sehun. Kumohon, keluarkan diluar. Basahi tubuhku dengan spermamu." Luhan menambahkan.

" _SHIT_!" Sehun mengumpat dan kemudian bergerak kembali, saat dirasa akan keluar ia mencabut penisnya dan menyiramkan sperma miliknya ketubuh Luhan. Luhan dibawahnya menerima semburan sperma Sehun dengan senang hati. Ia bahkan ikut membalurkan cairan Sehun keseluruh permukaan wajah dan badannya terutama perutnya. Beruntung, Sehun selalu keluar dengan takaran yang cukup banyak. Luhan bahkan sesekali akan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat-jilat.

Sehun melihat pemandangan didepannya. Luhan yang polos dengan kilatan sperma miliknya diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Sehun, aku ingin spermamu lagi." Luhan merengek. Sehun kembali mengeras hanya dengan kata-kata Luhan. Ia hendak menghujamkan kembali penisnya dilubang Luhan, namun Luhan dengan cepat merapatkan kakinya. "Tidak, Sehun! Aku ingin mandi sperma dari hasil permainanmu sendiri. Aku ingin melihatmu mengurut penismu sendiri, mengocok penismu lalu menyemburkan spermamu padaku saat kau keluar. Itu yang dinamakan mandi sperma, dan aku ingin itu." Luhan dengan nada tak terbantahkannya mengeluarkan ultimatum yang membuat Sehun meringis. Karena sejak mandi sperma pertama mereka, Luhan akan terus memintanya bahkan disiang hari saat Sehun hendak melakukan _meeting_. Dan itu berlangsung selama tiga bulan kehamilannya. _Poor_ Sehun...


	11. Chapter 11

"Kau tampan sekali." Puji seorang perawat yang baru saja selesai membersihkan bayi tampan dari darah disekujur tubuhnya. "Kau mirip ayahmu." Tambahnya. Selesai dengan kegiatannya ia kembali kedalam ruang rawat dan menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada salah seorang disana.

"Permisi tuan, ini putera Anda." Ia menyerahkan bayi tersebut dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Kapan Luhan akan sadar?"

"Dokter berkata tuan Luhan akan siuman sebentar lagi. Tuan Luhan kemungkinan akan merasakan sakit dibagian jahitan perutnya, namun jika sakitnya tak tertahankan silahkan memencet tombol panggilan, tuan Sehun. Tim kami akan segera datang." Perawat itu menyampaikan apa yang dokter pesankan padanya kemudian pamit undur diri.

"Ngghh.." Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang terbangun, ia ikut mendesis saat Luhan mendesis.

"Sayang? Apa sangat sakit? Perlu kupanggil dokter?" Sehun hendak menekan tombol panggilan dengan tangan kanannya namun Luhan mencegat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku ingin melihat bayiku."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan bayi yang tadi digendongnya pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum menerimanya.

"Astaga, kau tampan sekali." Puji Luhan. "Sehun, dia sangat mirip denganmu." Ungkap Luhan.

"Tentu saja, Lu. Aku ayahnya, dia harus mirip aku." Keduanya tersenyum seraya mengamati bayi tersebut. "Kau ingin memberinya nama?" Sehun bertanya.

"Bolehkah?" Luhan bertanya kembali. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Haowen." Gumam Luhan. "Aku memberinya nama Haowen. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sehun?"

"Haowen? Oh Haowen?" Ulang Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah, selamat datang Haowen sayang." Ucap Sehun mengecup kening ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Sehun dan Luhan merayakan kehadiran putera kedua mereka dengan mengadakan acara makan malam bersama. Sungmin dan Heechul berkunjung ke beberapa panti untuk membagikan beberapa sandang, pangan dan papan bagi mereka.

"Luhan, dia tampan sekali." Baekhyun berkata gemas saat menggendong Haowen. "Dan dia sangat mirip Sehun." Tambahnya.

"Baek, berikan padaku. Aku juga ingin menggendongnya." Kyungsoo merajuk karena Baekhyun memonopoli Haowen sejak tadi. Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan secara tak rela menyerahkan Haowen digendongan Kyungsoo.

"Tenang sayang. Kita akan membuat bayi kita sendiri." Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat cemberut.

" _Baba_ , kapan Haowen bica belmain belcama Ciyu?" Ziyu bertanya pada Luhan yang duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Nanti, sayang. Jika Haowen sudah seperti Ziyu." Luhan lalu memberikan pengertian kepada anaknya.

" _Baba_ cayang Haowen?" Ziyu bertanya.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Ziyu merengut. " _Baba_ tidak cayang Ciyu?"

Luhan tersenyum. " _Baba_ sayang Ziyu juga. _Baba_ sayang kalian berdua." Ungkap Luhan mencium pipi puteranya. Ia memangku Ziyu lalu membicarakan banyak hal hingga Sehun datang dengan Haowen digendongannya.

"Haowen!" Pekik Ziyu senang. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan jadi Ziyu bisa menyentuh pipi Haowen. "Pipi Haowen halus cekali cepelti Ciyu."

Disaat mereka duduk dan berbincang santai sambil sesekali tertawa karena ucapan polos Ziyu, yang lain memandang mereka dengan tatapan bahagia. Dalam hati mendoakan agar mereka selalu bersama dan berbahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun.." Luhan memanggil nama Sehun yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka baru saja melakukan sesi percintaan dan hendak berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

"Hmm?" Sehun bergumam.

"Dulu aku hampir menganggap Kai sebagai ayah Ziyu." Luhan bercerita, Sehun dengan tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ziyu yang cantik seperti itu terlahir dari gen jelek seorang Jongin?" Sehun tak terima. Luhan langsung saja memukul lengan Sehun yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kau ingat kalung itu bukan? Kalung yang menjadi satu-satunya kunci untukku menemukan siapa ayah Ziyu. Saat itu Jongin mengatakan jika kalung yang ada padaku adalah miliknya."

Sehun terdiam, terlihat tengah berpikir namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalung itu sangat berharga bagi kami, karena kalung itu merupakan pemberian dari ibu Jongin sebelum beliau meninggal. Aku mengerti seberapa pentingnya kalung itu bagi Jongin, jadi aku berkata padanya jika ia bisa memiliki kalungku jika yang pertama ditemukan adalah milikku. Tapi ternyata Jongin jugalah bajingan kecil yang keras kepala. Dia bilang akan membiarkan aku memakai kalung miliknya jika yang pertama ditemukan adalah miliknya. Dan ternyata memang benar kalungku yang ditemukan pertama kali."

"Tapi sebenarnya, kalung milik Jongin ada pada Seungri yang kemudian ia berikan padaku. Saat itu Jongin kelimpungan melihatku hilang dipesta. Ia tanpa sengaja menabrak Seungri yang saat itu juga sama paniknya, kalung Jongin tersangkut dijaket Seungri. Seungri tidak menyadarinya hingga tanpa sadar membuat kalung itu tertarik dan terbawa olehnya. Sesederhana itu sebenarnya."

Luhan terdiam.

"Sayang?" Sehun bersuara saat menyadari Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Aku sangat takut saat itu, Sehun. Kupikir, Jongin benar-benar ayah Ziyu. Ditambah saat di ruanganmu saat itu, Jongin berkata ia meniduri seseorang."

"Jongin memang selalu meniduri siapapun saat dirinya mabuk, tapi yang bercinta dengamu saat itu adalah aku, Lu." Sehun mengecup tengkuk Luhan. "Lagipula jika Ziyu benar anak dari Jongin, aku akan membuat kalian jadi milikku. Karena aku sangat mencintai kalian." Sehun mendekap Luhan dengan lebih erat. Luhan mengulas senyum.

"Terimakasih, Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **14 years later**_

' _BRAK!'_

Pemuda manis yang tengah mencuci tangannya terkejut kala mendapati tiga pemuda lainnya datang dan menggebrak pintu toilet.

"Wah wah wah, lihat siapa yang sedang ada disini." Salah satu dari mereka datang mendekat, senyum cela jelas terpapar diwajah berandalan ketiganya.

"Ziyu-ya, kau makin cantik saja." Goda pemuda lain. Ziyu, pemuda manis yang tadi mencuci tangannya sama sekali tak menggubris dan hendak berlalu, namun ia dicegat.

"Mau kemana? Disini saja bersama kami."

Ziyu mengepalkan tangannya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu.

"Siapa yang kau cari? Adikmu yang sok jagoan itu?"

Ziyu hanya menatap sinis ketiganya, membuat mereka geram karena merasa diabaikan. Karena otak cemerlang Haowen, membuatnya bisa akselerasi dan sekelas dengan Ziyu saat ini.

"Selain anak haram ternyata kau juga mengencani adikmu sendiri, dimana urat malumu sebenarnya?"

Salah seorang dari mereka hendak menyentuh Ziyu, sebelum sebuah suara dengan aura mencekam menghentikan niatannya.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya seutas rambutpun, kubunuh kalian."

Mereka serempak menoleh, tak terkecuali Ziyu.

"Haowen.." lirih Ziyu.

"Lihat, pahlawanmu datang."

"Oh Haowen, apa kau sadar jika selama ini yang kau lindungi adalah anak haram?"

"Benar. Kau dimanfaatkan si bodoh ini."

"Bergabunglah bersama kami. Kita singkirkan mahkluk haram ini bersama."

Mereka tertawa tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Haowen segera merangsek dan meringkus mereka semua dengan bogemannya.

"Haowen! Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh mereka!" Ziyu mencoba menarik Haowen agar tidak maju dan menghajar mereka lagi.

"Orang yang kau sebut haram adalah orang yang berharga untukku, kalian tidak tahu apapun jadi jangan seenaknya mengatai Ziyu maupun _baba_ ku. Mungkin dimata kalian _baba_ ku terkesan murahan, tapi perlu kalian tahu jika ibu kalian lebih murahan lagi. Setidaknya, lubang ibuku hanya pernah dibobol oleh satu orang yang sama yaitu ayahku. Tidak seperti lubang ibu kalian yang melompong karena dibobol banyak orang."

Dan dengan kata-kata pedasnya itu, Haowen menarik Ziyu untuk pergi menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat lesu.

"Sehun, sampai kapan Ziyu akan mendiamiku?" Luhan merengek. "Aku rindu padanya." Aku Luhan.

"Ziyu belum berbicara padamu?"

Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Memang sejak seminggu terakhir sikap Ziyu sangat aneh. Dia tak mau menatap atau bahkan berbicara dengan Luhan. Dia bahkan pernah membentak Luhan, hingga membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

"Aku merasa jika Ziyu sekarang membenciku, Sehun. Sebenarnya, apa salahku?"

Sehun mendekap Luhan sembari mencoba memikirkan sikap janggal Ziyu.

"Kami pulang."

Teriakan itu terdengar dari arah depan, Haowen dan Ziyu baru saja pulang. Sehun dan Luhan bergegas menyambut mereka.

"Bagaimana hari kalian jagoan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat semangat. Ziyu hampir memekik girang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun namun raut bahagianya seketika luntur saat menyadari ada Luhan disamping Sehun. Ia pun melengos dan hendak berlalu sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Ziyu, kita bicara sekarang. Di ruang tengah dan tak ada penolakan." Nada final Sehun mebuat langkah mereka berlalu menuju ruang keluarga.

"Sekarang katakan ada apa dengan sikapmu itu, Ziyu?"

"Apa yang kulakukan, _appa_? Aku tidak merasa melakukan suatu kesalahan apapun."

"Kau menghindari _baba_ mu. Dan itu terlihat dengan jelas dari sikapmu."

Ziyu mendengus marah, ia melirik Luhan sengit.

"Oh Ziyu." Sebut Sehun dengan nada rendah.

"Ziyu sayang.." Luhan mencoba meraih pucuk kepala Ziyu namun dengan segera Ziyu menghindar dan menyentak tangan Luhan.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan murahanmu itu."

"ZIYU!" Kali ini Sehun memekik marah sedangkan Luhan dan Haowen membelalak tak percaya. Luhan bahkan sampai menitikkan airmatanya, hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Ziyu.

"Aku membencimu! AKU MEMBENCIMU! KARENAMU AKU DIANGGAP ANAK HARAM OLEH SEISI SEKOLAH. KARENA KAU AKU HARUS MENGALAMI MASA-MASA BERATKU DI SEKOLAH! KARENAMU AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI TEMAN! SEMUA ITU KARENA KAU DAN SIKAP JALANGMU ITU! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI _BABA_ MURAHAN SEPERTIMU!"

"ZIYU!"

' _PLAK!'_

Sehun menampar Ziyu kuat, nyaris ke menempeleng. Membuat Ziyu semakin menatap Luhan dengan muak.

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan renungi sikapmu!"

Tanpa kata-kata apapun lagi Ziyu segera berlalu dan mengunci dirinya didalam kamar. Ia merasa sakit hati karena baru kali ini Sehun bersikap kasar padanya.

" _Baba.."_ Lirih Haowen yang melihat Luhan hanya diam membatu dengan derai air mata.

"Z-ziyu.. putera kecilku membenciku.. Ziyu membenciku.." Luhan menggumam, matanya menyiratkan luka. Ia bahkan terisak membuat Haowen segera memeluknya.

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu, Haowen?" tanya Sehun sembari memijit kepalanya.

Haowen menghela napasnya.

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ada berita simpang siur tentang _baba_ di sekolah. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ziyu _ge_ agar tidak mendengarkan tapi kurasa ia tidak menggubris dan termakan omongan mereka."

"Berita apa?"

"Berita tentang perilaku buruk _baba_ dulu saat sekolah sampai berita tentang Ziyu yang lahir sebelum pernikahan kalian. Karena itulah, mereka mengatai Ziyu _ge_ anak haram."

Sehun menggeram marah dan segera berlalu menelepon orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelidiki siapa biang onar tersebut. Sementara Haowen melihat Luhan dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" _Baba_.."

Luhan berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang, segeralah ganti baju dan ajak Ziyu serta _appa_ mu makan bersama. Aku pergi ke rumah paman Baekhyun, lagipula aku tak ingin merusak selera makan Ziyu."

Haowen mencoba memberi pengertian, maka tanpa banyak kata ia mengangguk. Ia tahu jika Luhan pasti butuh waktu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya, dan Baekhyun adalah tempat kedua Luhan.

Haowen membuka pintu kamar Ziyu dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya. Dapat ia lihat Ziyu berbaring tengkurap diatas ranjangnya. Haowen menutup pintu lalu membaringkan dirinya disebelah Ziyu. Ia tahu Ziyu tengah menangis maka dari itu, ia membiarkannya dulu.

Dirasa cukup, Haowen membalik tubuh Ziyu agar menghadapnya. Ia menelusupkan salah satu tangannya agar Ziyu bertumpu disana, meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukannya. Ia belai halus rambut kakaknya yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah cerita, maukah kau mendengarkannya?"

Ziyu diam, tak menjawab juga tak menolak. Haowen pun menganggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Ada seorang pemuda, yang sangat tangguh. Ia terlahir dari sebuah keluarga kaya raya di China. Pemuda ini sangat disayang didalam keluarganya, terutama oleh kakak lelakinya. Tapi, pemuda ini begitu polos dan lugu. Di masa sekolah tingginya, ia terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas hingga pada suatu malam pemuda ini menyerahkan 'hidupnya' pada seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya. Suatu hari, ia mendapati dirinya hamil karena perbuatannya. Ia kemudian dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, keluarga atau bayinya. Kau tahu apa yang ia pilih? Ia memilih bayinya yang bahkan tak diketahui siapa ayahnya. Dia dengan gigih meninggalkan keluarganya demi sang putera. Dan tak hanya keluarga, teman dan harta ia tinggalkan demi puteranya. Ia memilih hidup sederhana bersama sosok yang dulu menjadi musuh baginya" Haowen mengambil napas sejenak. Diperhatikannya sekilas Ziyu yang terlihat menyimak.

"Nasib malang menimpanya, disebuah malam saat hujan deras ia menjadi korban tabrak lari. Ditengah kondisinya yang saat itu koma, ia terus berjuang agar bayinya dapat hidup dan merasakan indahnya dunia. Mukjizat datang, ia dan bayinya terselamatkan dari maut tersebut."

"Ia kemudian bekerja banting tulang seorang diri demi menghidupi puteranya itu. Ia sangat menyayanginya meski ia tahu puteranya adalah buah dari kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Sampai suatu hari ia dan puteranya kembali mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu ia menolak semua perawatan sebelum ia memastikan sendiri bila puteranya baik-baik saja, padahal ia tengah terluka parah saat itu. Puteranya kemudian dinyatakan koma, dan ia nyaris gila. Lama menunggu hingga kemudian harapan itu direnggut. Puteranya dinyatakan meninggal, tapi pemuda ini tak menggubris dan mendekap erat puteranya dipelukannya yang hangat. Dan mungkin karena cinta kasihnya, Tuhan berbaik hati mengembalikan puteranya kepelukannya."

"Pemuda ini adalah seorang yang gila yang hanya memikirkan puteranya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Tapi pemuda inilah yang membuatku ada didunia ini. Pemuda ini adalah orang yang telah menjaga orang yang berada dalam pelukanku hingga sebesar ini. Perjuangannya yang tak kenal lelah adalah alasan kenapa aku begitu mengidolakannya. Pemuda itu bernama Luhan."

Ziyu tersentak dalam diamnya, ia memandang Haowen. Airmata kembali berjatuhan, Ziyu tidak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan siapa putera kecil yang pemuda itu perjuangkan mati-matian selama hidupnya.

Haowen menyadari itu, kilat bersalah dan penyesalan dimata Ziyu terlukis dengan sangat jelas. Maka, ia sapu surai cokelat kakaknya itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang jarang dia tampilkan pada orang lain.

" _Baba_ sangat menyayangimu, Ziyu. Apakah karena omongan tak penting dari orang lain membuatmu lupa seberapa besar kasih sayang _baba_ untukmu selama ini?"

" _Baba_ tidak pernah terluka akan gujingan orang lain padanya, tapi dia akan terluka oleh satu kata darimu Ziyu. Dan sadarkah kau berapa banyak luka yang tadi kau torehkan dihati _baba_ yang begitu menyayangimu?"

Ziyu terisak sangat kencang, seketika ia bangun dari posisi rebahannya dan berlari keluar sembari meneriakkan nama Luhan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sosok Sehun yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Ziyu tahu kemana kakinya harus melangkah, rumah Baekhyun.

" _BABA!"_

" _BABA!"_

" _LUHAN BABA! HIKSS! BABAAA!"_

Luhan yang tengah menangis dipelukan Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh teriakan melengking Ziyu. Ia segera beranjak dan menghampiri Ziyu.

Ziyu melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata sembab. Ia segera berlari dan menerjang tubuh Luhan dalam dekapan erat. Luhan tanpa sadar membalasnya.

" _Baba_ , maafkan Ziyu."

Ziyu meracau dalam pelukan Luhan.

Baekhyun melihat saat Luhan mengulas senyum sambil membelai rambut Ziyu. Senyum kelegaan yang membahagiakan. Ia pun pergi memberi kesempatan agar Luhan dan Ziyu bisa berbicara berdua.

Saat melangkah ke depan, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol bersama dengan puteranya, Taehyung. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan heran saat melihat Sehun dan Haowen yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja dulu, kita jangan mengganggu. Mereka butuh bicara."

Dan dengan kalimat sederhana itu, ketiganya memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gelak tawa. Mereka menoleh dan mengulas senyum lega.

" _Crystal clear?"_ Chanyeol bertanya setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

" _Yes_ , _uncle_." Haowen menjawab sembari menunjukkan senyum tampannya.

Chanyeol memandang sekali lagi kearah Sehun dan keluarganya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Sudah dalam kendali lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpesta malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halaman belakang pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun terlihat ramai. Mereka mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ -an bersama keluarga Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ada Seungri juga yang sesekali terlihat menguap. Haowen yang berbincang dengan Taehyung dan Taeoh _–putera pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo ._ Sementara Ziyu tengah bergelanyut manja pada Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan gelas dan _cola_.

Sehun memandang keduanya dan hatinya _terenyuh_. Ia sangat bersyukur saat Ziyu dapat menerima Luhan kembali dan tidak terkontaminasi obrolan orang lain seputar Luhan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan sampai kehilangan Ziyu. Atau yang lebih parahnya, Ziyu kehilangan Luhan dan menyesalinya diakhir, seperti dirinya.

"Keluarga kecilmu sudah kembali, berbahagialah Sehun. Aku muak melihat wajah datarmu."

Sehun langsung saja berubah masam. Mulut Baekhyun terkadang memang perlu dikondisikan. Ia hendak menddebat sebelum kemudian Baekhyun berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Luhan. Sontak, Sehun turut memandang kearah Baekhyun pergi.

"Luhan!"

Ia ikut berteriak. Disana, Luhan terlihat pucat dengan sebelah tangan memegang kepala.

"Sayang, apa kau sakit? Ayo pergi ke dokter." Sehun entah bagaimana bisa berada disisi Luhan dan menopang tubuh Luhan agar bersandar padanya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya kelelahan dan lupa meminum vitaminku."

"Kurasa adikku akan membuat _baba_ berada dalam kesulitan."

Semua yang ada disana terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja Ziyu katakan. Sementara si pelaku hanya tersenyum misterius bersama Luhan.

"Adik?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Kau hamil, Luhan _hyung?"_ Kali ini Seungri yang bertanya.

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara kekehan pelan Luhan dan Ziyu yang terdengar.

"Aku hamil, Sehun." Ungkap Luhan. "Aku hamil." Kali ini dengan lebih tegas.

Sementara yang lain tengah gaduh memberi Luhan ucapan selamat, beda halnya dengan Sehun yang terdiam membatu.

"Mampus kau, _appa_. Kau tidak bisa menerkam _baba_ seperti biasanya." Haowen berbisik ditelinga Sehun seraya menampilkan _smirk_ nya kemudian berlalu dan melakukan tos bersama Jongin.

 _Poor Sehun!_


End file.
